


Silver

by jo_kay927



Series: Silver Saga [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 55,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silvers a Felenico a half-cat half-human who is scheduled to be put down but is given a second chance as a present to a Navy cop who isn't keen too keep him but decides he should to avoid putting him down. However Silvers history brings problems he wishes he could keep buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound  
> My first fic so please be kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of how Silver was born

He hated his new life. According to the government he died that day his life changed forever...he wishes that was true.  
He crawled onto the cot into the corner so he can see the rest off the cage, he wrapped his arms and tail around his legs, hugging himself as he remembers what happened on that awful day fifteen years ago...

He'd finished his tour in Kuwait Operation Desert Storm and was enjoying a Family holiday in Mexico with his Wife Shannon and their beautiful Daughter Kelly...he feels the tears sliding down his face as he remembers Shannon's smile and Kelly's laughter, he closes his eyes as if he could keep the memory fresh but he can't help but remember the rest off that fateful day...they were on their way home just crossing the Border when he heard gunfire, he hears Kelly scream and Shannon trying to calm her down while crawling from the front of the car to the back. He watches the Bastards shoot the other cars as they force their jeep through the stationary vehicles. He remembers his girls screams as the windows were blown apart due to bullets from the Bastards guns then the awful moment when he realised that his girls were quiet. He looks up and sees why...Shannon's laying there her eyes glazed over with blood pouring down her chest she's clearly dead he forces his eyes away from his dead beloved to look at his Daughter...he remembers feeling a rage he hadn't felt before while looking upon his dead family, he remembers feeling a massive pain as if all his bones were being broken and mended along with his skin feeling as if it was being scrapped and burnt from the inside out.

Next thing he remembers is chasing the jeep and gaining upon them. He recalls jumping onto the truck and attacking the men. It wasn't until he realises that the men were dead that he realised that he was no longer on two legs but four and that he could hear screaming along with seeing people staring at him. He turns and looks into the reflective surface of the vehicle and sees a white Tiger staring back at him...he looks in shock then feels what just happened catch up with him, he tilts his head back and roars out his grief for his lost Family. The sharp pain returns and darkness brings blessed relief from his loss...


	2. Fifteen Long Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvers is now too old for Adoption however his luck is changing

Next thing he knew he was laying on his front on a cot in this cage. It had three white walls and one that was made from thick glass. He looked around the room but all there was was a cot, toilet, sink and a full length mirror and little did he know at the time that this would be his home for the next fifteen years. He remembers the shock and the confusion of how and why he was here. He got up then realised that he wasn't wearing anything he quickly grabs the sheet from the cot and wrapped it around his middle it was then that he noticed that he now had a tail! He fully denies that he freaked out (it was more shock than freaked in his opinion) he grabbed the tail and was shocked to realised that it was real and definitely attached. He strode to the mirror and turned around so he could have a look at his newly required tail and was shocked to find that it wasn't the only new thing. His hair which was a dark chocolate colour was now silver and that his once smooth back had a strip of silver and lightly black striped fur going from the base of his neck to his tail it was no longer than an inch in width and two inches in length at the base of his neck but becomes shorter as it goes along his spine and along his shoulders, he strokes it it make sure its really there it feels coarse to the touch, also at the base of his neck the fur was slightly wider as it covered along the back of his shoulders. He also noticed a few markings like tattoos on his skin at his shoulders and hips they were like a Tigers stripes and he was wearing a soft black plastic Collar around his neck it was then that he remembered what happened that led to his passing out.

He doesn't know how long he stood there memorized by his new image stroking his newly acquired Collar and tail but was snapped out of it when he heard voices at the glass and turned to see who was there. It was then that he first met the men who owned the facility that he currently was in and was told that his old life of Leroy Jethro Gibbs had ended but his new life of Silver had begun. He was informed that on the day his family died so did Jethro according to the government, his dad and friends were all informed of his death and he was buried with his family, if only that was the truth. It took him awhile to take in all this new information, he found out that James owned the facility and dealt with the business/money side whilst Mark dealt with the Felenicos (that's what he has become) and their training so they can become the best pet (slave in his opinion) to their new owner (for a price), he sat back down on the cot and tried to make sense of what he had been told.

Fifteen years later with non-stop training he is still here with no hope of being Adopted, the people who viewed him decided that they'd rather have the younger ones not an old thing like him, and due to his 50th birthday coming up in three and a half weeks. It had been decided to put him down as no-one wants an old Felenico and he's a waste as he isn't bringing in any income even though he's apparently a rare breed (there's apparently not a lot of white Siberian Tigers many of them are the standard orange colour) along with the fact that he had never been sexually penetrated (that's the only part of the training he is unable to complete as soon as he would be penetrated he would instantly Bond to the person) so in other words he's a virgin (he cringes at the thought of that word) in anal sex. Mark was pretty shocked to find out that fact but due to him Mating with Shannon he didn't need to explore that side of his nature as Felenicos are loyal to their partners and are sexual monogamous (in other words will only have one partner at one time) but that was the only way he knows as he was brought up that way. He also was unique as due to his first traumatic change he always has a tail whereas the other Felenicos don't but he can change and keep his tail gone but not for long periods of time as after awhile it reappears, he had tried in his training on changing forms to keep his tail only on the cat form but it never worked, but he has now decided that he loves it and wouldn't be without it.

He starts back to the present when he hears the door to his section of the facility open and hears chatter. Its not normal for prospecting Owners to be shown this section as its for un-Adoptables (like him due to his age) and for ones that are to be put down as Bonded Felenicos that their owners no longer want and signing a no returns policy (in other words pay a big fine and you can Bond to the Felenico but if you get bored you can bring them back to be put down legally) if a Felenico is Bonded it will stay faithful to its Owner and will die when they die however if the Felenico dies the owner will not be allowed to Adopt another one that is why the Owners signs the no returns policy and returns their Felenico to the facility to be put down so they can choose a new one (luckily that doesn't happen often as due to the price of Adopting a Felenico their Owners choose carefully and have a trial period with strict instructions on how to not Bond he knows this as he's been on three and they've decided not to keep him) but they need a valid reason along with a lot of cash as Felenico are rare only one in a million people carry the gene and out of those only one in a thousand will be able to change forms and they are the 'lucky' ones to be sent here for training. He reconises the deep tones of James voice and the softer tones of Marks however the deep rich tone of the third member he doesn't. He wipes his face clear of the tear streaks and gets up for a closer look to see if he can spot this new person and find out whats going on. He first spots the sleeked back blonde hair along with the business suit of James who is obviously trying his hardest to get his companion to go back no doubt trying to persuade him to purchase one of his younger 'products'. He shakes his head and leans against the glass to see if he can spot the others. He then spots Marks dark brown mop of unruly hair along with his ever present jeans/shirt combo he is always wearing. He smiles at Marks outfit and the way he never looks flustered no matter what he is dealing with weather it be prospecting Owners or training the Felenicos in any act sexual or social. His attention is grabbed by the other people not one but two new people a man and a woman. The man is obviously in business with his sharp tailored suit he looks like he's in his early sixties but it still very good looking with his grey hair and light green eyes, he turns to look at the woman behind him and at once his eyes are drawn to the gold Collar around her neck. She's his Bonded Felenico. He can tell that shes a rare breed like him (but not as rare) her posture and structure tells him that shes a Cheetah breed. He is surprised as he looks at the leggy blonde that he feels jealously stir deep within him at seeing the Bonding Collar adawn her neck as he had never given it any serious thought about becoming Bonded with another person. To be honest he was scared at the control the person would have over him as he would be Bonded to them body and soul but he hadn't felt anything towards the other people who had tried him but decided that they didn't want him (which he was glad that the last one Diane decided not to keep him as to be honest she scared him!) and had resigned himself to be put down in a few weeks time. The Bonded Felenico suddenly looks up and stares at him straight in the eyes, he's frozen on the spot and stares back unable to look away, he sees her tap her Owners shoulder and point at him.


	3. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver can't believe his luck someone actually wants him

They all turn to see as to what she is pointing at, he notices James's panicked gaze along with Marks estatic one and the Owners confused one.

They approach his door and file into his cage while he backs away from the glass to stand in the middle of the room and stands to attention...  
"You sure you want this one?...I mean we have a bigger selection and he's due to be put down in under a months time as he turns 50!".  
He slumps slighty at James speech as if they would want him now...  
"Come on James this is the third time he has been looking for a special Felenico and Silver here is the only one he has shown any interest in! Let him make up his own mind!"  
He smiles slightly at Marks words and straightens up when he spots the Owner approach him. He finches slightly when his shoulder is touched  
"Hey calm down pretty one, I just want to check you out as your very expensive and I want to see if what I am paying for is worth the price"  
He stays still as the Owners hands run over his chest and then moves around to his back through the fur along his spine and along his tail  
"Why does he have a tail in this form? Is he defective?"  
Mark quickly answers before James can persuade the Owner to choose one of the younger ones "Silver was a late changer but his training is more or less up to date but due to a traumatic first change he has a tail in this form however he can keep his tail gone for a few hours. But he is unique in other ways"  
He starts when he feels the Owners hands grabs his bare behind as he's forgotten the fact that he's standing there naked with nothing on like he has been doing for the last fifteen years. He lifts his tail up slightly and feels the Owners fingers caress the sensitive area between his cheeks.  
"Ahh yes...you mentioned he's a virgin to anal penetration" He shivers slightly at the arousal he can hear and feel coming from the man behind him.  
"Aye that he is, that's why his price is high, also his Pedigree is the rarest of the Felenicos"  
"Ah yes a white Siberian Tiger" with that he returns to the front of Silver and asks "May you change for me?" and then takes a couple of steps back.  
He does what the Owner asks and changes, it doesn't hurt like the first one its more like a dull ache as his body changes, where he was standing on two legs he is now standing on four. He looks up and sees that the Owner has a pleased look on his face as he approaches him once again.  
"I see his training has worked fine and he follows orders without question" as he talks to Mark and James he runs his hand down his fur.  
At first Silver tenses but then surprises himself as he begins to curve into the hand stroking him and he hears a deep rumbling noise it takes a while for his to realise that the noise is coming from him. He stops suddenly as he hears a low-pitched threatening growl.  
"Pearl stop! There's no need for jealously you know that your Mine and that I'm Yours. So quit the noise" Pearl drops her head Submissively in shame for her behaviour. "Now James, Mark I will take Silver. Mark can you clean him up, both sides, and make him presentable while I go with James to settle the bill?".  
"Yes Sir". Mark approaches Silver and attaches a black leash to the metal hoop at the front of his Collar "Come along Silver" and with that he lightly tugs the leash to encourage him to move.  
Silver hesitantly follows Mark but looks back longly at the only place he has known for the last fifteen years  
"Come on Silver this is no longer your home"

He looks back one last time and then follows Mark out of his cage and down a corridoor into what looks and smells like a Grooming Parlour for pets. He's not impressed and goes to leave but Mark has attached the other side of his leash to a hook above a table and manhandles him onto it. Then suddenly he is bombarded by noise as out from no where he is surrounded on all sides.  
"Mark what on Earth do you call this creature!?"  
"Oh my god have you seen the state of its fur!?"  
"How do you expect us to work with a creature like this?"  
Mark interrupts the noise with an ear piercing whistle, which Silver flinches from due to his heighten sense whilst in Tiger form, "Lucy, Lisa and Louis enough! I expect you to have Silver looking his utmost best for his new Owner as we aim to please. So give him the full works and I shall be back in an hour to collect him" but Silvers had enough and goes to change back however he starts to freak out when he realises he can't and starts panicking.  
"Silver...Silver...SILVER!"   
His head whips round to stare at Mark his panic forgotten  
"Silver this room stops Felenicos changing shape but its not permanent its only whilst your in this section of the facility once we leave here you'll be able to change at will ok"  
Silver glares at him a part of him is angry at Mark for not mentioning that fact before he entered and the other part is angry at himself for his panic.  
"Fine we will make him look like the Pedigree that he is so we will see you in an hour now leave us"  
Silver turns his eyes on Mark pleading for him to not leave him with these people but Mark just shakes his head at him and says "See you in an hour Silver" and leaves him.  
He turns back towards the Stylists trying not show how afraid he is of what's to come. He watches as Lisa unhooks his leash and leads him into a bathing room then re-attaches his leash to another hook. He turns when he hears movement and watches Lucy and Louis enter holding bathing products in their hands.  
"He defo needs a shampoo and conditioner but what about a flea bath?" he cant help but bristle at the mention of a flea bath he lets out a low growl and narrows his eyes at Lucy.  
"Erm Lucy I don't think he likes that idea"  
"Well tough Lisa. Mark said 'give him the full works' so Lucy get the flea stuff ready as we'll do that first"  
He watches in horror as they approach him Louis at his head, Lisa on his left and Lucy on his right.


	4. The Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grooming begins

A very colourful thirty minutes later a completely soaked Silver emerges from the bathing room along with an equally soaked Louis, Lisa and Lucy. He glares at them as he is once again man-handled onto the Grooming table. They each grab a towel and viciously rub his fur dry, once the torture has ended Louis grabs a pair of clippers and starts trimming down his fur. His attention is drawn to Lisa as she has a pair of very pointy scissors near his head and starts to trim the fur covering his face.  
He tries to figure out as to where Lucy has gone but is unable to look around due to what Lisa is doing. As soon as Louis has finished his sides and back Lisa has finish his head he is ordered onto his back exposing his tummy to the stylists which he does without question due to the non stop training hes has gone through (even though he doesn't like the look Louis gives him). Once on his back he notices Lucy coming towards him with a pair of very sharp-looking scissors he is suddenly brought back to the table when Louis grabs his genitals and lifts them away from his body in an eye-watering way.  
"Don't even think about moving if you want to keep your balls where they are!"  
He gulps at the very real threat from Louis and the look of arousal he receives. He tries not to flinch when he feels the cool blades of the scissors very close to his manhood. The blades are run all over his inside legs, around his groin area including his dick and balls, also along his backside and tail and finally over his chest and underarms. He breathes a sigh of relief when the scissors are taken away and Louis finally releases his painful hold of his manhood. He turns to watch what Lisa and Lucy are doing with his paws. Each paw is checked, the fur between the pads are trimmed and his claws are checked and cleaned.

When they have finally finished he hears the door open, he turns to see who entered the room, and he has never been so happy to see Mark as he was at this precise moment in time.  
"Wow look at you Silver! You guys have done an excellent job his new Owner is gonna love him!"  
All three stylists turn and glare at Mark "Just get him out of here before our next Client arrives!"  
"Honestly I've never even heard of a Felenico that does like being Groomed!"  
Mark speaks whilst watching Silver "Well people, Silver here is unique as there isn't another like him...he's one of a kind" he moves to take Silvers lead but Louis beats him to it and unhooks Silver to bring him to Mark.  
"Unique you say? How long has he been here? I've never seen him during my rounds"  
Mark turns his attention to Louis as he accepts Silvers leash "He's unique in the way that the Felenico Gene didn't activate until he was Thirty-Five instead of when he hit puberty due to a traumatic event" he looks sadly at Silver "He's been here for Fifteen years and was kept separate from the others due to his uniqueness"  
Louis looks thoughtful as he gazes at Silver "Fifteen years? So is Silver the Felenico from the Mexico Massacre the one that ended the lives of that Marine and his Family and those Mexican drug lords?"  
Mark snaps his attention from Silver to Louis and growls "You know that I'm not to talk about a Felenicos origin and their past lives without their Owner's permission and if they haven't got an Owner its up to James to decide if the Staff should know or not. I think you had better get on with your Work or you will find yourself out of the job"  
Louis backs away with his hands palms facing in a placating way "Hey, I was just asking. I know that we are not to talk about it but I was just shocked that I hadn't seen this one before...now if you would excuse me I think our next customer has arrived" and with that he walks away but looks back questionably at Silver.

Silvers had enough of this place and practically drags Mark out of the room. As soon as he's out he changes back onto two legs "I hope to God my new Owner isn't one who indulges in Grooming their Felenicos. I never want to go back into a place like that ever again!"  
"Aww come on Silver it couldn't have been that bad..." he stops when he spots the glare Silver gives him "...anyway onto Stage Two" and with that he leads Silver into another room.


	5. Stage Two Of The Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets Alec

A man approaches them and takes Silvers leash from Mark  
"So this is Silver? He's quite old for Senior...have you brought me the right Felenico?"  
Mark looks at Silver while speaking to the other man "Alec this is Silver and yes Senior has adopted him but as a gift for Junior. He wants the full works a clean up of body hair, skin softened, nails cleaned and cut also a haircut but under no circumstances is Silver to be penetrated"  
Alec snaps his eyes from Silver to Mark with an angry expression on his face "How do you expect me to make him suitable for Senior if he can't be penetrated? He will need to be cleaned everywhere including an enema so he's all cleaned out for his new Owner!!"  
"He has never been touched by another man sexually. He has only had female sex only in the traditional sense...so in other words he's a virgin in anal sex"  
It was quite amusing to watch Alec's expression go from angry to shocked then to confusion "Silver was brought here fifteen years ago and James mentioned what happened to his Mate and child" he turns to Silver "I'm Sorry for what happened but at least you killed the Bastards"  
Silver gives him a small smile and excepts his sorrow.  
Alec turns back to Mark "Surely he had been with a man before his Mate or during the times he was in the Marines as he would have been letting off Sexual Pheromones? I don't understand"  
"Silver met his Mate as a child, they grew up together, when he became of age he Mated and Married her. Even though he joined the Marines he was still with his Mate and Felenicos are monogamous. When she died because they weren't fully Bonded, as she never Collared him along with the Felenico gene not fully active, he didn't die with her but still felt her death as his own along with his child"  
Silver turns his eyes to the floor and tries unsuccessfully to hide his tears. He knows he has failed when he feels Alecs hand on one shoulder and Marks on the other  
"I'm so Sorry Silver. Mark I shall have him ready in an hour for you" and with that Mark leaves the two men. "Come along Silver...lets get you perfect for Senior"

He leads Silver into a shower room and attaches the other side of his leash to a hook, as if he could escape, he then turns on the shower and lathers up his hands filled with soap and starts running his hands all over Silvers front starting with his chest.  
Silver switches off his mind and allows his body to go compliant for Alec as he has learnt that as a Felenico he has lost all rights to his body. Alecs hands runs along his body from his chest, arms and back to his stomach, groin, backside and legs. He flinches ever so slightly when he feels Alecs hands run through his sensitive fur along his spine and shoulders  
"Calm down Silver, you will have to learn to hide your responses better, if your Owner wishes to touch the sensitive fur you can't stop him"  
The hands move from his fur on his spine to his tail and rubs the lather into the fur. After his body is all soapy he is guided back under the spray to rinse off the soap. He watches as Alec picks up a bottle of shampoo and starts washing his hair. His mind goes back to the time when him and Shannon use to shower together with her washing his hair, he lets out a moan as he remembers making love with her after she had washed him clean and him her, he remembers the feel of her hands on him caressing him and the feel of her climaxing around him when he was sunk deep inside her.

He's brought abruptly back to the present when a hand grabs his cock, which had woken up during the memory, and squeezes it hard and he opens his eyes, he had no idea that he had closed them, and looks into the hazel eyes that are dark with arousal.  
"You are very lucky I have strict control over myself otherwise I would bend you over and take you right this minute"  
Silvers eyes widen at the thought and doesn't understand what he has done wrong  
"Your letting off 'wanting to be Claimed' Pheromones and they are very sweet and very hard to ignore. You need to control them otherwise you will be receiving unwanted sexual contact. I hope your new Owner will do the right thing and take you as soon as he sees you"  
He shudders of the thought of someone taking him and Owning him like that.   
"Now Silver your all done so let's go" Alec unhooks his leash and leads him out of the shower room, grabs a towel and rubs him dry. "Right Senior has requested that your chest be bare along with the rest of your body besides your groin area. So on the table you go facing upwards please"  
He does as he is told and lays there while Alec coats his chest in shaving foam and brings a cut-throat blade to his chest to start the shave. Silver makes his body go limp as the razor runs smoothly over his body. Once his front is done along with his arms and legs Alec motions that he wants Silver to turn around and so he does. He tenses when he feels the blade near his sensitive strip of fur  
"Don't worry I shall avoid the fur I just need to do the skin around it. Now lift your tail so I can do your backside and please control your Pheromones" and with that he feels the blade run each side of his spine and sides, including his underarms, he lifts his tail and feels Alec coating his backside. He tries to keep the thoughts along with the moan he wants to release to himself. He just concentrates and focuses on the feel of the blade running all over his arse and the sensitive area between his cheeks and his inside legs.  
"Okay Silver you did good I just need to rub in some moisturiser to make your skin smooth and soft to the touch"  
He hates to admit it but he is really enjoying the rubbing of the cream into his skin, he can't help but let out a low moan as tense muscles are massaged into a soft relaxed state  
"I take it your enjoying this?"  
He can't answer as he's too relaxed to find his voice so instead he lets out an appreciating rumble of a purr and goes into a doze. He feels Alec turning him onto his back to continue the massage. The hands on his body leave, but he's to relaxed to care, they return to his feet and then his hands. He listens as Alec moves from his front to his back and then feels his hands in his hair cutting it into a style Senior would want for him he can't be asked to watch so he goes into a deep doze.

When he awakes he notices that his hair feels lighter. He turns to face Alec and stops short, he's face to face with his reflection, Alec is holding up a mirror and he can't believe what he is seeing  
"Senior didn't specify what style he wanted for you and after knowing your history I thought you would appreciate the classic high n tight look"  
He stares into the mirror and shakily reaches out to touch the shorten strands of his new cut. It's a bit longer than what he had when he was in the Marines but his beloved hair cut is back. He looks up into Alecs face and stands up to envelop him into a hug "Thank-You"  
He feels Alecs arms come up to wrap around him "Your Welcome"  
He starts and quickly releases Alec when he hears someone clearing their throat "Sorry to interrupt this lovely 'huggy' moment" Mark sarcastically says while rolling his eyes, "Silver your Owner is waiting"  
Silver turns and steps towards Mark who grabs his leash and says "Good job Alec" whilst leading Silver out of the room.  
Silver turns and smiles goodbye to Alec who returns his smile as he is led away.


	6. The New Collar And Accessories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvers given his new Collar and Senior gets to learn more about Silvers training

He's led through the facility to a room he has never been in before. He spots Pearl and her Owner, Senior, chatting with James as he approaches, he hears James say "Alright that's all the Paperwork done all the 't's crossed and the 'i's dotted. His Bonded Collar has been engraved the way you requested" he watches as James hands Senior a long velvet case to which he places in his inside pocket "Now I just need you to choose the Collar and any accessories and toys you want"  
With that Senior turns to Pearl "My Dear, would you do the honors while I check out our Present for Junior"  
Pearl walks off to the back wall where Collars, cuffs, leads and many other things are kept as James follows her while Senior approaches Silver.  
Silver stands at parade rest while Senior circles him, he jumps slightly when he feels the hands run over his back and through the sensitive fur along his spine  
"Mark your people have done a Marvelous Job, his skin feels smoother and his fur feels silkier". He runs his hands further down and lightly grabs his backside, he leans in closer so his chest is flush against Silvers back, and speaks in his ear "I hope Junior appreciates the value of his gift. If I didn't have Pearl and Valhalla I would gladly take you as my own"  
Silver can't help the shudder that goes through his body at the arousal he can hear and feel from that statement. He's interrupted from his thoughts by Pearl approaching them.  
"Sir, these will be appropriate" she holds up a two-inch thick baby blue leather Collar with three silver D-Rings one in the center and one either side of the throat at the shoulders, with a dark green colour threading. She also holds up matching leather wrist and ankle cuffs with a matching leather leash.  
"Brilliant choice as always my Dear" he takes the items from Pearl and turns to Silver. He removes the soft black plastic Collar and replaces it with the new blue leather one.

The difference is amazing and Silvers eyes widens at the feeling of belonging he feels running through his whole body (which he hasn't felt since his new life began). He holds out his hands as Senior places on the wrist cuffs and then Senior kneels down to place the ankle cuffs on. Silver notices that these cuffs also have one D-Ring on the insides. He smiles softly at Senior when the last cuff is fastened.  
"Also Sir I took the liberty of choosing these" she holds up a pair of dark denim shorts.  
"Lovely choice my Dear as we don't want people gawping at Juniors Present now do we, Silver put these on as I speak with Mark about the training you've had"  
Silver opens the shorts and puts them on but can't help feeling odd wearing clothes as he hasn't been allowed to wear them since he arrived here. He watches as Senior waves Mark over   
"Mark can you go into more detail about Silvers training as I presume that he's been trained in all things besides which those that include penetration?"  
Mark looks at Silver with pride shinning in his eyes as he answers Seniors request "Silver can serve you any Sexual way you wish. He has learnt the feel of cuffs, chains and rope so he knows about being tied and immobile. He has learnt how paddles, whips, crops, floggers feel against his skin. He knows about clamps and rings but not the feel of any anal toys, they would be new on him"  
Silver watches as Seniors eyes darken as Mark goes into more detail about the times he's tried those things on him.  
"So Mark, Silver is a true virgin? Not even a toy has been up there?"  
Mark smiles as he replies "Yes Silver is a true virgin in that department he has however been with women and he has been taught the art of oral sex with both females and males. But as soon as he is anally penetrated, doesn't matter what with it could be a dick, a toy or even a finger, he will instantly Bond for life with that person"  
He can smell the thick arousal coming from the men as they chat about his training, he focuses on the warning Alec gave him as he tries to not react to the Scent, he lets his eyes wander to try and take his mind off the men. He notices the narrow eyed glare of Pearl and if she could get away with it he believes she would have gone for the throat and killed him by now.

He's brought back to Mark as he grabs his leash "Alright the last thing is his Commands. He can do anything you ask, like if you want him in Subspace you just hold his leash and say 'Silver Attention' and click your fingers...look I shall give you a demonstration" he turns to Silver "Silver Attention"  
As soon as Silver hears the click he stands at parade rest but widens his stance so that his legs are shoulder width apart, he clasps his hands behind his back and lowers his eyes to the floor while listening out for the next Command.  
"Then you just give him a Command like 'Silver on your knees'" Mark clicks his fingers and Silver kneels down resting his bottom on his heels with his knees spread "Silver can get hard either on his own or on Command...however Felenicos are unable to achieve a climax on their own, as you know with Pearl and Valhalla, so he can only cum on Command. When Junior Collars him he won't need to hold his leash and click his fingers as Silver will automatically follow his Commands but if he lets someone else have ago with Silver they will need to do it this way with the leash and clicking of fingers"  
As Senior walks to the front of Silver he can smell the thick musk of arousal from his position on his knees he waits for a new Command  
"He's perfect, may I try a Command"  
"Sure" Mark hands the leash over to Senior  
"So you just say a Command like...'Silver become hard' and click your fingers like so" as Silver hears the click his dick fills out and pushes against the tight denim "Amazing he's so responsive, how do you get him out of Subspace and back to awareness?"  
He hears Marks soft chuckle "That's easy you just say 'Silver At Ease'" as Silver hears those words he blinks away the fog and stands up.  
James who had watched the display moves over to the men holding some sort of hand-held device "Right that's everything sorted, Silver is officially Juniors, I just need to micro-chip him so if you mind just stepping back for a while as it won't take a minute"  
Senior and Mark step away as James comes closer.  
He grabs Silvers scruff and Silver lets out a small yelp of pain as James injects him with the gadget "There all done" he turns and faces Senior and hands him a folder "Here's all his papers including his history, training and medical documents" he shakes his hand and leads him to the exit "I hope Junior enjoys his Present if for any reason he doesn't just call us and we will dispose of Silver free of charge and he can choose another"  
Silver hides his bristling at James words as he is led out of the facility into the outside world.

He turns back to look at the building which had been his home for the last fifteen years and as he turns to follow Senior his eye catches movement in one of the windows. He notices Louis watching him leaving with an odd expression on his face  
"Come along Silver we're meeting Valhalla in the driveway"  
He thinks nothing of it as he will never see him again and follows Senior to meet his new Owner.


	7. Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets the Panther Felenico

He spots a big black posh limousine and a man in a suit opens the door for them  
"Sir shall I get the limo started?"  
"Taylor if you could and I would like you to meet Silver, Silver this here is Taylor my chauffeur"  
Taylor holds out his hand which Silver shakes "Nice to meet you Silver so your Juniors present. Don't worry, Junior's a nice guy"  
Silver smiles at him automatically liking him "Were you in the Army or the Marines?"  
Taylor looks at him thoughtfully "Marines you?"  
Silver gives him a smile full of teeth "Marines, Semper Fi" with that he's pulled into a manly hug.  
Senior smiles and taps Taylor on his shoulder "If you could get the limo ready Taylor as we are cutting it pretty fine as I've got that meeting with Grey Industry's at midday"  
Taylor releases Silver "Yes Sir" and gets into the driver's seat. As the driver's door closes the back door opens and a big black guy steps out.  
Silver can tell by the muscular build, along with the gold Collar around his neck, that this man is a Felenico and another rare breed a Panther.  
"Ah Valhalla I would like to introduce Silver a present for Junior, Silver this here is Valhalla my other Felenico"  
Valhalla openly glares at Silver and he gets the impression he doesn't like other Felenicos (besides Pearl) near his Owner  
"Well Valhalla why don't you get Pearl settled into the limo while I get Silver loaded up"  
Valhalla nods his agreement and leads Pearl into the vehicle.  
"Silver there are rules you need to listen too. One is that you are not to sit on the seats and you are to sit or kneel on the floor as you haven't earnt the right to a seat. Two is that you are not to look into the face of anyone in the limo as you are entering Valhallas along with Pearls territory, so it can come across as a challenge, and that would not be a good thing considering Valhallas non-acceptance of you. Right they are the only rules you need to abide to. Ok let's go"  
Silver enters, after Valhalla and Pearl, keeping his eyes down he sits cross-legged on the floor of the limo. Senior enters after him and positions him inbetween himself and Valhalla.  
"Good boy Silver" Senior says whilst running his hand through Silvers hair.  
He thinks its strange how he now craves being touched as before his life changed he wasn't one for physical contact (other than Shannon and Kelly) but now he actually seeks contact from people, a slight touch or a hand petting him, otherwise he feels agitated and on edge. He thinks how his luck has changed once again as he was due to be put down in under a months time (three and a half weeks Thursday) to being adopted to Seniors son. He decides then and there that he is going to be the best Felenico for Junior he can be although he is nervous (ok terrified) about losing his virginity. He relaxes into the hand petting him and places his head on Seniors knee, he tenses when he hears three quick intakes of breath. He tries to figure out whats happened as he hears two low pitched threatening growls aimed in his direction.   
"Valhalla. Pearl. Enough! Silver meant no offense he doesn't understand what he has just done and you know that I am Yours while you are Mine. Now act like the magnificent creatures you are instead of alley cats fighting over a piece of meat!"  
Valhalla and Pearl hang their heads in shame and bare their necks to their Owner  
"That's better. Now Silver you need to watch your body language as you are a fine specimen of a Felenico and I would gladly take you as my own but I have my hands full already and you are a gift for Junior so please don't try to Claim me again otherwise I won't be able to stop Valhalla or Pearl"  
Silver hangs his head in shame as he didn't realise that he had made a subconscious move to Claim Senior as his own.  
"Silver, it's ok, you didn't realise and neither did I that you crave this much physical contact but don't worry we will be there shortly" he returns the hand to his hair and turns to the others "Right you two after we drop off Silver and finish the meeting with Grey Industry I shall take you home and Claim you both as Mine"  
The sudden arousal that fills the car makes Silver involuntary float into Subspace. He hears Senior making a call to someone called Christian asking him to meet him but he's to relaxed to follow the conversation and dozes for the rest of the journey while listening out for the click.

He feels a tug on his leash and blinks away the fog that has taken residence in his mind  
"Silver come on we have arrived"  
Arrived? Where? He listens for the click to tell him what Senior wants from him but there isn't any so he stares confused at the floor  
"Silver...move it!" with that his leash is harsley tugged and he falls out of the limo.  
"Sir, Silver has gone into Subspace, Sir"  
"Oh right...Silver At Ease" and with those words he blinks the last of the fog away and raises himself from his sprawled position on the floor. He looks around and takes a big breath of fresh air, he turns his head towards the sun and it feels great, he feels the breeze of the light wind brush against his skin and hears the water of the river brushing against the sides of the banks. He watches as another limousine, but this one's white, pulls up beside them and a tall heavily built man exits the limo.  
"Senior" the man exclaims whilst pulling Senior into a manly hug  
"Christian thank you for coming"  
Christian releases Senior and looks at the group of people. His eyes stop on Silver "Senior have you got a new cat?" he looks at him up and down "Is there something wrong with him as he has a tail?"  
"No Silver here is a special Felenico, that's why he has a tail in this form, he is a gift for Junior that's why I wanted a talk with you as you are the Secretary of the Navy and can smooth things over"  
Silver watches as Christians eyes narrow "What are you asking of me?"  
"Well I was hoping you will help smooth over the legal aspects of a Federal Agent having a Felenico as a pet and guard. As you know Felenicos are protective of their Owners and Junior holds the highest record of the most concussions and hospital visits throughout the agency. He's my only son and I don't want anything to go wrong so I thought of getting him a Felenico for protection"  
Christian looks thoughtfully at Silver then turns to Senior "Well I can't disagree the fact that Junior is lucky to still be alive let alone the best Agent we have what with his case solve rate at 97%...but are you sure a Felenico is a good idea? Not to make offense but Felenicos are pampered creatures, is he going to be able to cope in dangerous situations with being shot at and blown up?"  
Senior smiles at him "I thought you might ask that so I took the liberty of making a copy of Silvers history for you" he hands over a folder which Christian opens "As you can see Silver was a Marine and has fought in Kuwait Operation Desert Storm. So he has the background to be able to cope in dangerous situations. So what do you think?"  
"Well...yes I think it could work. I have to speak to the Director and I shall make it so Silver will have the clearance only when he is with Junior. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to attend. I hope Junior appreciates his gift and I shall talk to you about poker night later" and with that he disappears into the building.

"Good glad that's sorted, Taylor get the limo ready we won't be long, Silver, Valhalla, Pearl let's go"  
Silver turns to give Taylor a farewell smile which he returns he then pays attention to where Senior is leading him. It's the big building that Christian had just entered. There's big letters that spells N C I S on the front of the building and on two big signs on either side of the entrance. He feels nervous and excited as he is about to meet his new Owner called 'Junior'.


	8. N.C.I.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver arrives and gets his first look at NCIS

As he enters the building he looks around spotting all the exits (once a Marines always a Marine) there's only one entrance which has two security guards on duty and the only way to enter the main areas of the building is to go through metal detectors and Security checks.  
One of the Guards looks up and smiles "Hey Senior long time no see man!"  
Senior smiles and approaches "Hey Tom, I take it Christian has informed you about Juniors gift?"  
Tom smiles as he shakes Seniors hand "Yeah he has. Here's a visitor badge for you, Pearl and Valhalla I also have one for Silver, if I may?"  
Senior nods his acception as he places the badges on himself and his Felenicos.   
Tom turns and attaches the badge to Silvers Collar "Now you know where to go but Junior is in Interrogation at the moment but someone from his team will be in the Bullpen to meet you"  
"Thank you Tom. I would love to continue chatting with you but I am on a tight schedule and haven't got a lot of time to spare"  
Tom waves him off and lets him through the Security gate.  
Silver is led up some stairs and looks around. There's an elevator in front with a door which he presumes is a stairway and two walk ways one that leads to the left and another that leads to the right. Senior presses the button to call the lift down. His heart rate quickens in excitement as they all fall into the empty lift and the doors close. He waits as the lift leads them to his new owner, he jumps slightly when the elevator 'dings' to announce that they have arrived.

The doors open and he goes from feeling excited to apprehensive. As he leaves the safety of the elevators he looks around to try and take in everything at once. The first thing he notices is the horrendous orange colour of the walls, he drags his eyes away from the nasty colour to check the rest of the floor, the place is brightly lit and he looks up then realises that it's so bright due to the natural skylights instead of fluorescent bulbs. He also notices the big windows that let in alot of light on one side of the room which looks as if they don't open, he rolls his eyes at that thought (who ever heard of windows that don't open?). His eyes wander the rest of the room and notices a flight of stairs which leads to a landing. The landing, from what he can see from where he is standing, has three rooms one that leads to a room at the back (which he guesses is the bosses domain) a second which leads to another elevator and a third which leads to a room which appears to be a secure area as it has the letters 'M T A C Restricted Access' written on the wall in big letters. It was then that he noticed that even though the room is packed it's silent. He looks away from the landing to spot everyone staring at them. Suddenly he goes crimson as he realises that he is standing there practically wearing nothing only his denim shorts, which doesn't leave much to the imagination, and leather cuffs and Collar with leash. He moves and hides behind the others as he is led further into the room. He is practically dragged to the open area of four desks and two hidden ones, he notices that these are the only desks without dividers inbetween them and wonders why the other teams don't have the same set up.

They are approached by an attractive young lady who eyes them suspiciously "Can I help you with something?"  
He watches Seniors body language changes from impatience to flirty as he takes the lady's hand and kisses the back of it "And who may you be me lady?"  
Silver stares in shock as the suspicious look goes and a light blush spreads over her face  
"Special Agent Ziva David"  
"Ah yes the Israelian beauty and ex-Mossad agent new to Juniors team. I have heard alot about you Ziva" he smiles at her and she smiles slighty back  
"You must be Tony's Dad. I am sorry but he is busy doing an Interrogation and cannot be disturbed"  
Senior looks at Silver "Well I can't stay long as I have an important meeting to get to. Silver sit here and don't move or speak till Junior arrives" he points at the floor besides the bigger desk.  
Silver does as he is told and kneels in the Submissive way he has been taught with his bottom resting on his heels, his knees spread and his hands clasp behind his back. He watches as Senior takes the velvet case from his inside pocket and places it on the desk with the folders given to him by James. Senior picks up a piece of paper and scribbles on it. When he has finished his note he picks up a roll of sellotape and sticks the note to Silvers chest.  
"Right I really need to go now otherwise I shall be late for my Meeting. So Agent David, Ziva, can you look after Juniors gift until he arrives?"  
She looks at him with a shocked expression on her face and nods her consent.  
He turns to Silver and runs his hand through his hair one last time "Alright Silver this is Goodbye. I hope Junior appreciates his gift and I shall hopefully meet you again" he spins on his heel and leaves without looking back.  
Silver just kneels there looking in the direction Senior has just left, he doesn't know how long he stares but movement from the side catches his eyes, he turns to look at the woman named Ziva as she stares at him.


	9. New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets Ziva and Damon. But also sees the other side of opinions

"Erm...Hi. I shall be sitting over here so...er...well if you need anything just ask" and with that she walks over to her desk, next to the one he's kneeling next to, and continues her paperwork.

After ten minutes Silvers bored, he looks down at his chest to look at the note which reads 'Happy 38th Birthday Junior! A gift from Senior (he's not a defective Felenico he's a special one as he has a tail)' he rolls his eyes at the term defective and automatically wraps his tail around his middle.

Another ten minutes later and he is still bored, he can feel the curiosity coming from everyone in the room and finds it funny that a glare from the petite Agent is enough to keep people at bay. He watches as Ziva glares at another Agent, who was trying to get a look at him, and sends him scurrying away to the safety of his own desk. He watches as Ziva turns to him and smiles to which he returns. He looks around at the two other desks.  
The one opposite the one he's kneeling next to is covered in anything technological you can think of (even the pictures posted on the back!) he's thinking male and a Geek.  
He turns and looks at the second desk, that's diagonal to him and opposite Zivas, its clean and spotless with drawings posted on the wall he's thinking female likes things neat and in order.  
He peeks over to look at Zivas desk, hers too is neat with only a Saint David cross stuck on her computer and a couple of photos pinned on her wall.  
He turns to the desk of his Owners (well...his soon to bee Owner), it's covered in papers and nick-knacks, the first thing he notices is a mighty mouse stapler taking pride of place, he looks at the walls of the space and notices that there are posters of old films pinned up and smiles when he reconises 'Casablanca with Humphrey Bogart' (he remembers watching that with Shannon as it was her favourite film).  
His attention is brought back it the Present when he spots Ziva get up and walks towards him  
"Silver I need to visit Abby. So I need you to stay here ok? I won't be long" with that she leaves and goes in the opposite direction to the way Senior went as he left.  
As soon as she gone he watches as people start to approach the area of the four desks and hears them chatting to themselves  
"So what is he?"  
"He's a Felenico you know those legal sex slaves for the rich and wealthy"  
"Did you see his tail?"  
"I didn't know Tony was a fag and that NCIS employs those kind of people. You won't catch me showering with that fag ever again!"  
"Luke that's unacceptable thing to say! And you know Tony is a ladies man and even if he does likes men we may be a branch from the Military but we are a Civilian agency and so don't answer to Don't Ask Don't Tell!"  
He watches as Luke looks at him in disgust which he replies with an icy glare that sends quite a few people running to the safety of their desks, even Luke's face loses some colour but he casually walks back to his desk, he looks at the man who stood up for his Owner and gives him a small smile which is returned. The Agent in question comes over and hesidently reaches out to pet him to which he leans forward to accept the touch.

"Agent Werth. May I ask what do you think you are doing?"  
Both Silver and Werth jump at the sudden reappearance of Ziva with another woman who is openly staring at him whilst he stares back. Shes wearing what Shannon called Gothic clothing (what with the chains for a belt, platform boots, a bat necklace and a black shirt saying 'fancy a bite' in blood red writing) and dark makeup and a white lab coat with her hair done up in pigtails.  
"Well...er...I just...er...ok I just wanted a look at him. I just wanted to see for myself if it was true what people are saying"  
"And what are people saying?"  
"That our Tony has been given a Felenico by his Dad. But just to give you a heads up Agent Luke Swagger has been saying offensive things since he found that our Tony has been given a Felenico"  
"Thank you Damon. Now I am sure you have important things you need to get done yes?"  
"Alright Ziva if you wanted me gone I'll go" with that he turns and leaves but before he goes he looks and smiles at Silver who returns with a smile of his own.  
Ziva turns to the rest of the people standing around staring at them "Ok people there is nothing to see so back to Work. Now go!"  
He watches Ziva tense as he hears a male voice asking "Why would people want to stare at my desk now, Ziva?"


	10. Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver finally meets his new Owner however things don't go how he expected

He knows he's staring but he can't help it. He's looking at a man in his late thirties with forest green eyes and brown with copper highlights mop of hair. He's shocked by the attraction he feels towards this man (as he has never been attracted to men before)  
"Agent David I ask you a question, Why are people interest in my..." he stops short as he locks eyes with Silver "What are you doing there? And who the fuck are you?"  
Silver stares at him and then indicates towards his chest for the man, who assumes is Junior, to read the note stuck on him.  
"Happy 38th Birthday Junior! A gift from Senior (he's not a defective Felenico he's a special one as he has a tail)"  
The Gothic girl lets out a shriek and launches herself at Junior who staggers back from the unexpected hug.  
"Oh My God Tony! How exciting is that! Your dad got you a Felenico...not just any Felenico if my guessing is right, and come on am I ever wrong, he's a white Tiger Pedigree! I'm so excited"  
"Well don't get your hopes up Abby. I'm sending him back! As I don't have the time to bother with him"  
They all turn to Silver when he can't help but let out a whimper of distress at the thought of being returned for disposal  
"What's wrong with you?"  
Silver looks into the green eyes of Junior when he replies "This was my last chance to find an Owner. If you return me I am to be put down...but don't worry it's my own fault I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. You will find Marks number in the papers on your desk just give him a call and he shall be here within the hour to take me back" he looks back down to the floor to hide the tears forming in his eyes and is glad he was able to keep his voice strong and hide the feeling of rejection from showing.  
"Ow! Abby!"  
"Tony how can you return him! They will kill him! I can't believe you would do that!"  
"Abby I can't keep a Felenico! They need constant attention and looking after! I can barely look after myself let alone be responsible for another living breathing creature!"  
"Tony, Abby's right, you can't return him. He surely won't be any trouble he doesn't look as pampered as your Dads other Felenicos so he shouldn't need as much attention yes?"  
Silver doesn't know whether to be insulted or grateful for Zivas help.  
"Well if I do keep him I will have to bring him everywhere including Work and I don't see Vance liking that idea do you? You know how Vance feels about Felenicos, he won't allow me to keep him, so it would be best to get rid and you can glare at me as much as you like girls but there it is"  
"Tony you can at least ask instead of assume! I thought it was one of your rules?"  
"Yes Abby's correct. Rule eight 'Never take anything for granted' check then re-check"  
Tony rolls his eyes and leans forward to take Silvers leash as he leads him up the stairs he says over his shoulder "If Vance says 'Yes' I will Collar him but if he says 'No' I shall call this Mark to return him and I will not here anymore about it".

Silvers heart beats faster in his chest as he is led upstairs, onto the landing, and to a desk around the corner. He spots a very attractive young lady sitting behind a desk who looks up as they approach  
"Hey Tony. What can I do for you today?" she asks whilst eyeing up Silver  
"Hey Cynthia. I need a word with the Director about...well I think you can guess" he says by indicating over his shoulder at Silver  
"Yes I have heard about your Dad appearing and dropping of your present. Is this him?" she moves from behind her desk and approaches Silver "May I have a touch of him?"  
Tony looks at her in shock "Why would you want a touch of him?" he playfully pouts his lip at her "You never ask to touch me"  
She smiles as she answers "Well 'Tony' may I have a touch of your Felenico and a touch of yourself?"  
He gives he a dazzling smile "Yes you may"  
She puts her hand up and strokes Silvers fur along his shoulder "Oh it's so soft" he lets out a small purr and her smile widens "Oh Tony he's so cute whats his name?"  
Tony narrows his eyes at them and gives her a fake smile "His names Silver but don't get to attached if Vance says I can't keep him I will have to return him and well you know Vance's feeling on Felenicos, Cynthia"  
She turns to look at Tony "Well he should be free now and he is expecting you. So in you go. Bye Silver"  
He gives her a small smile as he's led through the double doors which will decide his fate.


	11. Vance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets Vance to decide his future

The room is spacious with a comfortable looking black leather sofa, a large polished red mahogany table with ten matching chairs around it and a big sapele wooden desk with a dark-skinned man sitting behind it.  
"Agent DiNozzo, please take a seat" he says while indicating the two comfortable looking leather and wooden chairs infront of his desk.  
"Director Vance" Tony says while sitting down.  
Silver takes his place on his knees beside his Owner who tenses as lowers himself into position and keeps his eyes down on the floor.  
"Well lets not waste any more time here Vance"  
The man eyes Tony thoughtfully "What do you have in mind Tony?"  
Tony leans back in his chair and crosses his legs in a casual way "Well you won't let Silver have the Clearance Level needed for my job so I will have to return him to the Facility"  
"I am sorry to disappoint you Tony but it seems the SecNav likes the idea of you having a Felenico. He's given Silver the Clearance Level needed for you to do you job without any problems. Here's his new credentials to be delivered to HR and his new ID wallet" he hands Tony a thin folder and a small leather wallet.  
"Well Dad does have friends in high places" he turns to Silver "Well it looks like I don't have a choice. I have to keep you now otherwise I won't hear the end of it"  
Vance smiles at Tony "I take it Miss Sciuto has gotten attached?"  
Tony smiles back "Not just Abby. Ziva and Cynthina has taken a shining to him aswell. I guess I better introduce him to the rest of my team and visit HR as it looks like I'm keeping him." He stands up with Vance and shakes his hand "Director"  
"Agent DiNozzo" Tony moves to leave when Vance adds "Make sure you keep him leashed at all times. If I wasn't overruled I wouldn't allow that creature in my Agency but it's the SecNavs Orders which even I have to abide by"  
"Don't worry I won't let him become a problem and he won't interfere with my or my Teams work you can believe me on this Director"  
"I believe you Tony. Dismissed"  
Tony grabs Silvers leash and leads him out of the room, past Cynthina, and down the stairs to his desk.  
"So Tony what did Vance say?"  
"Yes Tony, me and Ziva have been waiting for to come back, so what did he say? Come on tell me! It's not nice to keep people in suspense you know!"  
Tony ignores them as he picks up the slim velvet case and opens it "Well ladies does this answer your questions?" he asks as he removes the Bonding Collar and fastens it around Silvers neck underneath his leather Collar.

At once Silvers breath quickens aswell as his heart-rate as he feels the Bonding begin and from the quick intake of breath from Tony he felt it to. They stare into each others eyes, ice blue to forest green, as the Bond begins to form between them. Silver knows he's letting off the Pheromones Alec was talking about when he sees and smells the arousal but doesn't try to keep them under control. He wants Tony to Claim him...no he needs Tony to Claim him.  
Suddenly their eye-contact is broken when Abby shrieks and launches herself at the two men who fall over at the sudden impact.  
"Oh Tony this is brilliant! If you ever need anything you will come to my lab immediately! Oh My God you've got a Felenico!"  
Tony smiles at her "Yes Abs. I know that you are excited but we have still got work to do and I need those DNA matches to force a confession from Petty Officer Stanley on the murder of his wife"  
Abby releases them and pouts at Tony "I wanted to be there when you introduce Silver to Timmy, Kate and the Duckman!!"  
Tony rolls his eyes at her "I've got to take him to the HR department to get him on the system and change my details aswell. That will take twenty to thirty minutes so I expect the results by then and get the team assembled in Duckys lab"  
She smiles grabs Zivas arm and salutes him "Aye Aye Captain" then turns on her heel and drags Ziva away with her.

Silver watches in amusement at the goings on as he is led towards the back of the room and down a corridor into another elevator. He stands behind his new Owner gently stroking his new Bonded Collar, his heart fills with joy as his fingers caress the engraving which reads 'Silver, Property of Anthony DiNozzo Jr'


	12. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an uncomfortable visit to HR for Silver. He gets to meet Tonys team however things don't go as planned

The elevator opens onto a room filled with chatter.  
Silver looks at his Owner and can tell that he doesn't want to be here. He watches as Tony shakes himself and plasters on a big 100% fake smile and leaves the lift with Silver in toe.  
"Ladies, Ladies please there's enough of DiNozzo to go around"  
One lady looks up and glares at Tony "As we are talking about you! Your such a..." she stops as she notices Silver "Oh the rumors are true then?"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Rumors?"  
"That you have finally grown up and have acquired a Felenico"  
He turns to look at him and Silver doesn't like the look he receives "Well...Shelia. How about you come for a drink with me and I can show you how grown up I really am"  
She blushes as she replies "Well Agent DiNozzo I think I can pencil you in. Pick me up at seven?"  
He takes her hand and kisses the back of it "Well I can definitely squeeze you in...Oh before I forget here's Silvers Papers by Order of the SecNav and my details will need to be updated. I look forward to our Date"  
She takes the Papers to her desk and he follows dragging Silver along.  
Tony perches on the edge of her desk while Silver kneels down besides him "Tony...may I have a stroke?"  
"Sure touch this part of him as it's soft and nice to the touch" he takes her hand in his and places it along the fur on Silvers shoulders.  
Silver tenses under the caress of Shelia's touch and glares at her.  
"Er...Tony...I don't think he likes being touched..."  
"Nonsense. Watch this 'Silver Purr'"  
Silver does as he's told and lets out a reluctant purr  
"Oh Tony that's so cute!"  
"So...I was thinking a movie, dinner then my place for coffee?" he smiles coyly at her.  
Which she replies "Well...that new romantic comedy film is out that I wanted to see..."  
"Done I shall see you later then?"  
"Well...that's Silver done and your status updated so...here's my number and I look forward to seeing you at seven"  
Tony stand and Silver follows "Seven it is" he spins on his heel, as he pockets Shelia's number, and leads Silver back into the elevator. But before he enters he gets the numbers of four other women on pieces of paper shoved into his hands.  
As the door closes Tony turns to Silver "If I knew getting a Felenico would be a babe magnet I would've gotten one ages ago!"  
Silver just glares at the floor trying not to show how upset he is (this is even worse than being returned and disposed off!).

He looks up as the doors open and he is led into a sterile corridoor and through a door which 'whooshed' as it opened. He hears three people arguing as they enter. Abby and Ziva are watching a heated argument between two men and a woman.  
"I can't believe you Jimmy! How can you side with those creatures!"  
"Agent Todd I have told you I went with Bree as she's an active Protester and she's gotten me involved. To be honest a lot of what she's Protesting for is right!"  
"Yeah Kate! He's entitled to his opinion and can support any protest he believes in!"  
"Thank you Agent McGee. It is a law that needs to be changed! Those poor people are taken from their families at a young age and then taught how to become sex slaves to the highest bidder and if they don't sell they are killed!"  
"But they are not human! They are creatures which should be destroyed, they don't have a soul, and don't deserve any rights!"  
Both men look in shock at the woman along with Ziva and Abby.  
They all turn around as Tony whistles "Hey! That's enough!" he turns to Abby "So...does the DNA match or not?"  
Abby plays with her pigtail as she answers "Well...yes and no"  
They all turn and give her a confused look  
"How can it be a Yes and a No?"  
"Well is his DNA but I also found another's"  
"You sure its not another victim?"  
"No it's definatley not a victim more like someone did the first blow and let Petty Officer Stanley finish hoping that their DNA wouldn't be found under Stanley's"  
Tony rubs his hand over his face as he states "Great so we've got another killer to find! Great!"  
The man named Agent McGee looks nervously at Silver as he asks "Tony who's this?"  
Tony turns to look at him as if he had forgotten he was there (proberly to busy thinking about his date with Shelia and the rest of the Personnel women). Silver blinks as he realises that he's jealous! He's actually jealous that Tony will Date those women but not him. He squirms at the uncomfortable thought and focuses on the conversation.  
"Alright people this here is Silver a present from my Dad. Silver this is my Team"  
He moves to stand by Agent McGee "This is Special Agent Timothy McGee aka Probie"  
McGee takes a step forward and reaches out a hand which Silver shakes "Nice to meet you Silver"  
Tony smiles, then moves to Agent Todd "This here is my Second in Command Special Agent Caitaylin Todd"  
She glares at Silver whilst talking to Tony "I can't believe that you're keeping that creature! I won't let it effect my work but I want nothing to with it and keep it away from me"  
Silver takes a step back as though physically struck from her words.  
Abby runs over and places herself in front of Silver "Kate! You hurt his feelings! I expected better from you!"  
"Abby he doesn't have feelings! He's just a creature that needs to be destroyed...he doesn't have a soul like us normal people"  
Silver wraps his tail around protectively himself as he lets Agent Todd's words sink in (I haven't got a soul? So I won't see My Shannon and Kelly when I die?). He feels a tear run down the side of his face as he thinks about never seeing his family again in the afterlife.  
"Oh Silver don't cry" and once again Abby wraps herself around him, he tenses at first but then accepts the contact.

Tony, who had been carefully watching, turns to Kate "Agent Todd. This is my Felenico and he will be with me and the team at all times. If you can't work that way inform me now and I shall place a transfer request for yourself"  
Silver watches as Kate's face pales  
"No Tony...I want to stay on your team..."  
"Well then I shall not hear anything more of this talk if Silver has soul or not. Is that clear Agent Todd?"  
She looks to the floor as she's scolded "Yes Boss"  
Silver stays in the safe embrace of Abby's arms as Tony introduces the young man in green scrubs who had been watching the goings on.  
"Silver this here is Jimmy Palmer aka the Autopsy Gremlin. He's the Duckmans assistant"  
Jimmy walks over to him and holds out his hand.  
Silver looks at him, then hesitantly, grabs his hand to shake it  
"Bree is not going to believe this! I can't believe I am actually touching a real living Felenico!"  
Silver gives him a small smile as his hand is released, he straightens up and wipes the tear mark from his face.  
"Well that's almost everyone" Tony turns to Jimmy "Where's the Duckman?"  
Before Jimmy can answer a voice comes from behind a door which Silver presumes leads to an office  
"I will be out in a minute young Anthony"  
"Well could ya hurry it up as I've got someone here for you to meet and I need to get back to work"  
Silver hears movement from behind the door and as it opens he stares in shock at the man standing in the doorway who stares back at him  
"Jethro?"


	13. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets a face from his Past

They stare at each other ice blue to warm blue.  
"Duck?"  
Duck smiles at him while moving closer "Yes Jethro, it's me"  
Silver doesn't care about the fact he's practically naked as he is only wearing his shorts and moves forward and embraces his old friend. He wraps his tail around them both and lets out a happy purr as he rubs his cheek against Ducky.  
Ducky squeezes him tighter as he says with his voice filled with grief "I was informed you died that day fifteen years ago"  
Silver lets the tears fall as he continues purring and answers "I did die Duck...I am no longer Leroy Jethro Gibbs Marine and family man...I am now Silver DiNozzo a Felenico and property of Anthony DiNozzo Junior"  
Ducky turns and gives Tony a questioning look  
"Now before you ask I didn't buy him, my Dad did! I don't want him but Dads gotten the SecNav involved and so I have been politely advised to keep him"  
As Tony was talking Ducky's face went from questioning to anger "Anthony! How dare you! Do you know what happens to Felenicos when after they have been sold and Chipped only for their Owners rejects them?"  
Tony looks in shock at the mild-mannered Doctors outburst he shakes his head as he is unable to find his voice  
"They are put down...killed if you will! And Jethro here is lucky not to have been done a while ago!" he turns to face Silver as he speaks to the others "Jethro, here, is one of the most if not the loyalist people I know. If you ever needed help he was the one you went to" Ducky's face fills with sadness as his watery eyes meets Silvers "I am so Sorry that I wasn't there when you needed a friend. If I could change the past I would do...I had to call your Dad to inform him of your and your families death...he took it hard"  
Silver looks at the floor and says in a small voice "Is he...he still around?"  
"Yes Jethro, Jackson is still alive and well. He received your Military awards and gave you a lovely farewell"  
He looks up and smiles at Ducky "You still speak with him?"  
Ducky smiles "Yes I do. I know that he would love to see you and to know what really happened"  
Silver smile vanishes and his colour goes. He whispers "No Duck...I can't" and with that he steps away from his old friend and places himself behind his Owner.  
Tony frowns at the move and decides to get things moving "Well people we have work to do Kate take Ziva and get a confession from Petty Officer Stanley with Abby's results" Ziva and Kate turn and walk out of Autopsy "Abs take McGee and see it you can find any reference to another killer in the evidence that we've gathered"  
Abby grabs McGee and salutes him on their way out  
"Duck, you and Palmer see if there's anything which consists of another attacker and I will start checking the paperwork" and with that he grabs Silvers leash and exits Autopsy.

They stand in silence during the journey in the elevator both in deep thought. As they near their exit Tony reaches over and presses the Emergency Stop. The lift stops and Tony turns to face Silver "What happened in there? Why don't you want your Dad to know that your alive?"  
Silver looks into Tony's eyes as he replies "I can't see him...not as what I have become...after fifteen years I don't think I would be able to accept it if he rejects me..."  
Tony cocks his head to one side as he says "Why do you think he would reject you? You do realise that I could make you see him right?"  
Silver looks to the floor "Jackson is open-minded unlike others of his generation...but to go from War Hero and family man to a..."  
"A 'legal sex slave'?" he says while raising an eyebrow  
Silver blushes "Well...er...yes. It's just that I would like him to remember me as Leroy...not as Silver and I know you can make me. You can make me do anything you want me to... that's the power of the Bond..."  
Tony's eyes widen in shock "Anything? What like 'Jump'?"  
Silver does as he's told and jumps. He then turns to Tony "See...I have no say...my Body, Mind and even my Soul, if I have one, is yours to do as you please"  
"Seriously? So...is it true about the myth about that Felenicos are unable to achieve a...er...climax by themselves?"  
Silver goes from pink to full on crimson "Yes" and he notices the smell of arousal as Tony's eyes darken  
"What is that smell that you let off...it's very intoxicating"  
He squirms in embarrassment "Sorry about that...according to Alec I'm letting of 'wanting to be Claimed' Pheromones"  
He looks at him in confusion "I didn't know that Felenicos let off those types of Pheromones...I know about sexual ones your kinds let off...but this Scent is sweeter...more innocent like..."  
He goes even an darker red as he states "Normal Felenicos don't but I'm different I'm..."  
"Yes I know about the tail the note warned me that you're not 'defective' as Daddy dearest put it"  
"No that's not what I was going to say, but it's also true as no other Felenico has a tail in this form, I was going to say I'm different as I am a..." he cringes at the thought of the word he's about to call himself  
"A what? Go on tell me! You're a..?"  
He takes a deep breath and looks Tony in the eyes as he states "I'm a Virgin"  
He watches as Tony's eyes fills with confusion "I thought Ducky said you died and were buried with your family but your Dad is still alive...?"  
"Yes according to the Government I died along with my wife and child and was buried with them"  
He waits as Tony puzzles over it, he can see when he finally figures it out "Oh...oh you mean in the man on man way that you're a Virgin in"  
"Yes as once I'm...'penetrated'...I will form an ultimate Bond with the person"  
He watches as Tony takes a step away from him "Well I am sorry to disappoint but I don't like men that way...I mean you're in good shape and good-looking BUT I am strictly a ladies man"  
He smiles at Tony "I didn't tell you that so that you'd bend me over and take me. I just thought you deserved to know all the facts and to be warned that I will put off those Pheromones, I have no control over them, which will proberly cause some unwanted attention. I am happy just to be Collared and Bonded to you this way"  
Tony rubs his hand over his face and breathes in sigh of relief "Good glad that's sorted...right lets get back to work" and with that he flicks the switch to bring the elevator back to life and walks out, when the doors open, leading Silver to his desk.


	14. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes him to see his new home and Silver meets Ernest

Silver watches his Owner from his kneeling position. He can't believe his luck at Tony keeping him (well if Vance said no Tony wouldn't have thought twice about sending him away).  
He thinks over all the new (and old) people he has met. He can see himself getting along with Ziva, Abby, McGee and possibly Palmer although he's a bit overbearing. Ducky, he hopes won't push the issue with his Dad...it's not that he doesn't want to see him...he just doesn't want to damage the memory of him in his Dads eyes. Now Kate might be a problem although he knows she doesn't mean to be offensive as she's obviously religious (Catholic) and so she's very black n white. He hopes he can change her mind about him soon to keep his Owner happy.

He's brought out of his musings as Tony picks up his Papers that Senior left and start reading. Silver silently shuffles closer watching Tony warily, as he knows Tony is uncomfortable about him kneeling next to him, he gently places his head on his leg Claiming Tony as his. He feels him tense as soon as his chin touches his thigh...he waits for the rejection he's about to receive for his bold move. However he is surprised when Tony relaxes and places his hand in his hair stroking the short strands in a smoothing manner. Silver lets out a contented purr and dozes in the safety of his new Owner, glad of the acceptance he feels passing through his body.

It's about twenty minutes later when he feels Tony's hand still in his hair, he opens his eyes to look into the green ones whilst lifting his head off his thigh  
"So...you were Married and had a child but when they were killed you changed and killed all those involved? The time known as the Mexico Massacre?"  
He feels his eyes watering as he answer "Yes, we were childhood sweethearts her name was Shannon and we had a child together...her name was Kelly...she was eight when she was murdered..."  
"It states that you had finished your tour in Kuwait Operation Desert Storm and that you were on a family holiday?"  
"Yes...Shannon had always wanted to go to Mexico and so I decided to spring a family holiday on her...but it was her last..."  
"I'm Sorry about their deaths...is that the traumatic event which forced your gene to activate? But I thought a Felenico dies with its Mate?"  
Silver places his head back onto Tony's thigh "On that day I felt the deaths of Shannon and Kelly as if they it were my own...that's what triggered the change and that's why I have a tail in this form as when I changed it wasn't done under the right conditions for the first time...also I was thirty-five instead of thirteen"  
"Well at least that explains things...so you were a Marine?"  
He smiles "No such thing as was a Marine. Once a Marine always a Marine and I wasn't just any Marine"  
Tony smiles back at him "Nope not just a Marine. You were Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. So 'Gunny' you ready to see where you will be living from now onwards?"  
Silver smiles and moves to stand up as Tony reaches to his phone to tell his Team to go home and continue their work tomorrow at six am sharp. He then grabs Silvers leash and heads for the elevator.

As they are waiting for the lift Agent Swagger approaches and Silver lets out a low grow as he reaches them  
"So Agent DiNozzo...you enjoyed your new Toy?"  
Tony looks from Luke to Silver with confusion written on his face "Well if your question is 'Am I keeping him?' the answer is Yes. I'm taking him back to mine so he can get used to where he's gonna live now"  
Silvers eyes narrow as Luke pulls a face of disgust at his Owner as they all enter the lift and the doors close  
"I never knew that you are a fag"  
Tony's head whips around and he stares in shock at Luke "What!? I don't do men I am an 100% ladies man!"  
Luke sneers at him "I saw the lift stop. Only you and your fuck Toy were in it at the time and when it finally arrived you both came out flushed! I can't believe you're a poof! If you ever shower near me again I shal-" he stops suddenly as he is pushed against the side of the metal box and pinned in place by an arm across his neck and a body against his own. He looks into the narrowed eyed glare of Silver and all colour drains from his face as he hears a threatening growl aimed at himself.  
Tony looks on as he says "I don't think Silver is happy about being referred to as...hmm how did you put it...ah yes a 'fuck Toy'. Now if you value your life and career, you had better watch out what your saying" the doors open and Tony reaches for Silvers leash "Otherwise I might not be inclined to stop Silver from ripping out your throat. Come along Silver"  
Luke pales further as Silver gives him a feral smile full of teeth as Tony leads him to his car.  
As they drive off in silence Silver knows he's in trouble as he can feel the anger coming off in waves from Tony's tense posture. Silver keeps quiet and watches the Scenery pass by his window.

He must have dosed off as next thing he hears is Tony leaving the car and opening his door  
"Come on Silver I haven't got all night! I gotta meet Shelia for our Date in an hour" and with that he takes Silver's leash, locks up his car, and enters the Apartment complex. A door opens as they approach and a man in his late eighties greets Tony "Hey kid. There's a parcel here for ya" he holds up a large rectangular box and hands it over  
Tony takes a quick look at it and passes it to Silver to hold "Hey Ernie. How you been?"  
"Fine Tony. So who's ya friend there?"  
Tony turns to the side as he starts the introductions "Ernie this is Silver my new Felenico, a present from Daddy dearest. Silver this is Ernest Yost a good friend of mine"  
Ernie holds out his hand and Silver grabs it "Your Military if I'm not mistaken? Marine or Army?"  
Silver gives him a small smile and stands to attention "Marines, Gunnery Sergeant. You?"  
Ernie smiles back "Soldier WWII. Corporal Yost"  
Silver salutes him and Ernie chuckles whilst Tony looks at them with amusement on his face  
"Right Ernie gotta go, got a hot Date tonight, and got to get Silver settled in. I'll talk to ya later ok"  
"Ok Kid. Oh before I forget someones finally bought that Apartment next door to yours. It's a young couple and they've only just moved in today. So be nice"  
"Ok thanks for letting me know. Speak to ya later" he leads Silver to an elevator and hops in when the doors open. He turns to face Silver as the elevator starts its journey upwards "Don't think for a moment that I have forgotten your behaviour towards Agent Swagger"  
Silver looks at the floor "He was being threatening...I had to protect you...I'm Sorry but I just couldn't stop myself"  
Suddenly Tony's face goes from scowling to a full grin splitting his face "Nah, it's alright Luke's a twat, anyway and did you see his face I swear he was gonna piss his pants there and then" his smile dims slightly "However you are not to do it again especially when we're in the field or around suspects. Got it?"  
"Yes Tony...I shall try to tone it down a bit"  
"Good here's our stop" the doors open and they step out. He's led out into a corridor and around the corner. He stops as he hears a voice he reconises call out "Silver?"


	15. An Acquaintance And A Box Of Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets someone he never wanted to see again!

He can't believe it...he's staring into the darken eyes filled with arousal once again. He moves his hand to protect his groin as Louis's eyes move over his body.  
"Silver you look even more better in this form" he goes to move closer but Tony deliberately moves infront of Silver effectively blocking Louis's path. Silver looks down and smiles at the blatant 'he's Mine' gesture Tony has done.  
Louis takes a step back and looks Tony up and down sizing him up. He then smiles and holds out his hand "Louis Callen"  
Tony eyes his hand and then extends his own to shake it "Anthony DiNozzo. Silver's Owner"  
Silver lifts his eyes from the floor and looks between the two glaring men. He is shocked to suddenly smell those stupid Pheromones Alec was talking about and goes crimson as Louis breaks the glaring match to look at him  
"I see that you haven't yet Claimed him...would you be willing to part with him for a price?"  
Silver lets out a whimper of distress at the idea, remembering the way Louis eyes darkened when he was in pain and knows that whatever Louis has in mind for Claiming him will defiantly be painful.  
Tony turns to look at him and can see the fear in his eyes. He turns to Louis and gives him a big smile "Sorry mate but Silver here is Mine and I don't share. I will Claim him in my own time and well I don't need the money but thanks for the offer. Hope you enjoy your new home but we've gotta go" he turns and walks Silver to his Apartment, he unlocks the door and ushers him through whilst watching Louis staring at them.  
Silver walks into the living room and kneels in the middle of the floor still crimson from the embarrassing Pheromones. He can feel Tony's eyes on him as he locks the door and removes his jacket. He keeps his eyes on the floor and hears Tony punching in a number on his mobile  
"Hey Shelia...somethings come up and I'm afraid I won't be able to go on that Date tonight...yeah I understand...how about a rain check?...ok I'll speak to ya later...bye" he walks around Silver and lays down on the couch.

Silver lifts his eyes slighty and crawls closer. He gently places his head by his Owners hand needing the contact but afraid of rejection. He lets out a purr as Tony lifts his hand and cards his fingers through his hair "So...where do you know that creep Louis from?"  
He sighs as he answers "He works at the Facility...he's one of the Groomers there"  
"What did he mean by this form? Hasn't he seem you like this?"  
"Nope he has only seen me in Tiger form. He's the one who Groomed me...he wasn't gentle" he can't help the shiver that goes through his body as he remembers Louis's hold on his dick "Did you mean what you told him?"  
Tony looks up "About Claiming you or not selling you"  
Silver goes pink and can smell the stupid Pheromones releasing again "...both"  
"Well...I definatley won't get rid of ya as you are Mine...but I don't know if I can Claim you that way...as I have never thought of a man in that context before"  
Silver smiles at him "Neither have I"  
"Lets just see how things go" and with that he sits up and pats the sit beside him.  
Silvers smile is replaced with confusion  
"You don't have to kneel on the floor, you can sit on the furniture...however it may be difficult in public, what with your status, but at home we are Equals"  
He looks into Tony's eyes trying to read the truth in them as he asks "You will allow me to sit on the furniture?" as Tony nods Silver smiles and lifts himself on the couch so their sides are touching.  
"Right lets see what's in the parcel" he picks up the discarded box and lays it across his own and Silvers lap. He opens the box and they both stare in shock at the items inside.  
"Oh...wow" Tony removes a heavy chain from inside and looks at the other things. He picks up a stick thing with three little suede tags hanging from it "Er...whats this suppose to be?"  
Silver looks at him "Its a flogger...and these are toys used for sex" he says while pointing at the plugs and rings  
Tony picks up a blue plug "Whats this for?"  
"Its called a butt plug...its so I can be prepared for you at anytime you wish"  
Silver watches as Tony's eyes darken   
"You mean you will walk around all day wearing this just for me?" at Silvers nod Tony lets out a small groan "So what is this used for" he days whilst holding a few rings  
"They are used to stop you from cumming and keep you hard for longer...I won't need them to stop me from climaxing but they will stop me from going soft"  
"Would you wear them all day aswell?"  
"If you want me to"

Tony squirms in his seat fully aware of his hard-on and the Scent Silver can't help letting off "Right well enough talk of that. Come on I'll show you where you'll be sleeping then we can watch a footie match"  
He stands, takes his leash, and leads Silver down the hallway "Right this is my room there's the bathroom and here's your room" he opens a door, while removing his leash, into a white-walled room with a double bed in the middle "Er...I know it's not much but...you can decorate it as you wish"  
Silver turns to Tony and before he can stop himself he drags him into a hug and places his head into the space between his head and shoulders. He breathes in Tony's Scent as he whispers "It's more than I have had these last fifteen years"  
Tony smiles and wraps his arms around Silver. He places his cheek on the soft strands of Silver hair and rubs his face soothingly against him "It's ok you will always have a home here with me...if you want it?"  
Silver lifts his head to look into Tony's eyes and whispers "Yes I would like that very much" he leans forward and lightly brushes his lips against Tony's "Thank-You Tony"  
Tony smiles and hesitantly returns the light kiss whilst whispering "You're Welcome"


	16. The Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony claims Silver as his

Tony orders in pizza and gets two beers. He moves back to the couch as Silver re-enters and pats the seat next to him when he spots him about to kneel.  
Silver smiles as he takes a seat next to Tony. He looks in shock as he's handed a beer "You sure?"  
Tony's smile gets wider "Yes Gunny. Unless you don't want it and prefer something else?"  
"Nah beers alright. So who's playing?"  
Tony turns to the screen as he replies "It's the World Cup Final. England against Germany after it's finished there's a basketball game on, Chicago Bulls against Miami Heat" he turns as there's a knock at the door "Pizzas here...I hope you don't mind pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese"  
Silver chuckles as Tony pays the man and returns to the couch "No Tony I don't mind" They sit in comfortable silence enjoying the pizza, beers and watching the matches.

Silver starts feeling buzzed from the alcohol (he's lost count of how many bottles he has drank but after fifteen years with no alcohol he's bound to feel the effects quicker). He leans sideways so he's leaning on Tony while letting out a slightly drunk purr, which increases in volume as Tony wraps his arm around his shoulder and cards his fingers through his hair  
"I think your drunk Silver"  
Silver turns his head slightly from is position on Tony's shoulder so he can see his face as he slurs "No...not drunk...j-just...tipsy"  
He hears and feels Tony's answering chuckle  
"Nope I am the tipsy one, you my dear are drunk!" he moves to stand up and helps Silver stand "Come along...bed time" he helps Silver his room. He moves to take off the Collar but stops when he hears a soft whimper "Whats wrong Silver?"  
He lowers his eyes as he replies in a low voice "I...want to keep it on...I don't want you to remove it..."  
Tony smiles and strokes Silvers cheek making him look up "You can keep it on if you want...all you had to do is ask. Right...er...well night...I will see you tomorrow" and with that he leaves Silver to go to sleep.  
"Night Tony" he moves unsteadily to his bed. He sits on the end of it as he removes his shorts and folds them before placing it on the night stand. Silver crawls under the covers enjoying the fabric against his skin and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

He's dreaming about strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a mouth sucking at his neck while a warm body is rubbing against his back. He awakens suddenly as he feels a cock slip between his cheeks and a hand grabbing his dick. He realises with a start that he wasn't dreaming it and at that the body behind him is Tony...a naked Tony...a very aroused naked Tony. He turns to face the aroused man and questions "Tony?"  
He feels the mouth release his neck to whisper "Silver" into his ear then return to the wonderful sucking motion and it was then that he realises his leather Collar has been removed (When did that happen?). He gives into the amazing feelings running through his body and can smell the Claiming Pheromones (and by the way Tony groans and ruts against him he too can smell them)  
Suddenly he's moved onto his stomach and his backside is lifted while a pillow is placed underneath him "Tony?"  
"I want you Silver...Jethro"  
He groans as he hears his old name and lifts his tail giving Tony all rights to his body "I am Yours Tony"  
He hears an answering groan and tenses when he hears a cap opening  
"Easy Gunny...easy. I...er...did some research into...er...anywho I need to prepare you to take me as I don't want to hurt you...you can say stop at anytime and I will...do you trust me?"  
Silver thinks carefully about what Tony said (Does he trust this man? This man who can force him to do whatever he pleases?) he then recalls the comfort and safety he felt whilst in Tony's company and the way he protected him from Louis's interest "Yes Tony I do trust you"  
Tony lowers himself over Silvers back and kisses him whilst looking into his eyes "Thank-you"  
He loves the feel of Tony's weight and groans as he moves off but then tenses as he feels a slick finger near his entrance  
Tony strokes Silvers spine along the fur and caresses the skin of his lower back "Relax Gunny just relax"  
Silver listens to the command and forces his body to relax and is awarded by a kiss on the back of his neck as the finger slides into him. He clenches his muscles as a sudden heat shoots through his body and flares along the Bond. By the way Tony breath stutters he must have felt it too  
"Wow...was...was that the Bond?"  
Silver tries to catch his breath "Yes...that...was the...Bond...sealing...the Bonding...has started" he starts to pant as the finger is eased out and then back in continuing to stretch him. He starts to push back as the sensations overtakes his body...suddenly he stills and sees stars as Tony presses some hidden spot inside "Shit!"  
He hears Tony chuckles as he slides in another slick digit "Good Shit or Bad Shit?"  
Silver looks over his shoulder "Amazing! Do it again" and Tony complies. The feeling is amazing (Why have I never done this before?) he presses back fucking himself on the fingers inside him and groans as another is added. He can feel Tony humping his thigh as he's stretched open "Tony...I'm ready. Please Tony take me now" he moans as the fingers disappear and he fills strangely empty but suddenly he feels the head of Tony's cock next to his opening  
"Gunny...I...er...I don't want any barriers between us...but if you want...I could use a condom if you want me to?"  
Silver tries to think through the lust hazed fog that's surrounded him as he decides on his answer "Tony...your clean, I'm clean and as a Felenico I am unable to catch anything anyway...I too don't want any barriers...I want to feel you..." he's awarded by a soft kiss to the back of his neck as Tony slowly enters him and pushes past the tight ring of muscle. It hurts, it feels like he's being split into two and can't help the whimper from escaping.  
Tony stops immediately as he hears the whimper "Gunny?...Silver have I hurt you?...Do you want me to stop?"  
Silver takes a deep breath and makes his body relax "No Tony...I don't want you to stop...but can you give me a minute Please?"  
Tony rubs his hands over Silvers back helping him relax "Of course Gunny...just tell me when its ok to continue"

Silver gets his breathing under control and his body to relax. The pain subsides and starts to become pleasure as he shifts slightly trying to get use the odd feeling of Tony inside him. He stills when he hears a strangled gasp from Tony and looks over his shoulder to see his face. His eyes are scrunched shut, his mouth hanging open and he's covered in sweat  
"Gunny!...Please stop moving...Please otherwise I'm gonna shoot my load now"  
Silvers cock hardens impossibly more as a bolt of pure lust shoots through his body "Tony...move Please move" he keeps his body from tensing as Tony finally bottoms out. It feels amazing as they stay connected by the hips as they try to get their breathing under control "Wow"  
Tony chuckles and Silver feels it throughout his whole body "That's an understatement! God Silver...your perfect...so tight...feels unbelievable. Please can I move Please" he nuzzles Silvers scruff lightly biting the sensitive fur  
Silver groans in delight as Tony slightly rocks into him "Yes Tony...take me. I am Yours". He feels Tony withdraw his hips whilst keeping his nuzzling at his scruff and suddenly slams back into him. He grunts in pleasure at the double assault his body receives from the thrusting and biting. He almost blacks out when a hand is removed from his hip to wrap around his leaking shaft "Tony...Tony.. Please Tony...I need to cum Please Tony" he knows he's begging but he doesn't give a damn.  
Tony releases Silvers scruff and leans forward to whisper "Cum for me Gunny. Only for Me"  
Silvers stills and tips his head back as he roars out his completion. His cock spills his seed all over Tony's hand, his chest and over the bed spread. He collapses spent and stated into the growing wet spot. With the last of his strength he clenches his muscles tight around Tony who then leans forward and bites Silvers neck while thrusting twice more then stilling and cums deep within him.  
When spent he collapses ontop of him and falls asleep instantly.  
Silver smiles at Tony's weight on him and the not so unpleasant feeling of Tony's cum deep within him. He lets himself drift off to sleep still connected to Tony by the half-erect cock still lodged inside him and not believing how lucky he is.


	17. The Claiming Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver finally has been Claimed and enjoys his time with his Mate before Tony takes him to Work

He's woken from a pleasant dream by Tony scraping his neck with his teeth and by the hard cock rocking into him. He moans in delight as he feels the teeth dig into his skin, marking him as Tony's. He gets his voice to croak "Tony?" as he gets the fog of sleep away from his mind  
"Gunny...you smell intoxicating" he removes his teeth and Silver moans at the loss. Tony places his face in the crook of Silvers neck and inhales "Your Mine Silver only Mine"  
Silver shudders at the possessiveness he can hear and feel from those words. He pushes his backside up, lifts his tail and places his chest on the bed as he turns face over his shoulder to say "Only Yours Tony...I don't want anyone but you" he can feel Tony's pleasure through the Bond and is ecstatic to know that he's the one that has caused Tony's happiness  
Tony suddenly lifts himself onto his knees, grips Silvers hip and thrusts harshly back into him. He keeps the hard rhythm going but stops instantly when Silver cries out  
"No! Tony don't stop! You hit that wow spot...Please hit it again Please" Silver is trembling with need as Tony continues the punishing rhythm. Hitting the spot at every stroke. He can hear moaning and then is shocked to find that the noise is coming from him as he pushes back onto Tony as he's thrust forward at every stroke. He ideally wonders if he will be able to walk straight but forgets the thought as Tony strokes his leaking shaft and whispers "Cum for me Gunny" he roars as he coats himself once more and then blacks out.

He feels a soothing hand rubbing across his scruff. He opens one eye and comes face to chest with Tony. He lets out a relaxed sated purr as he nuzzles Tony's chest hair  
"So your awake then?"  
Silver croaks "Barely alive let alone awake"  
He feels and hears Tony's answering chuckle "But what away to go...I never knew being with a man could be like this? But I don't think any man would do...I'm a one man kind of guy" he lifts his head slightly and kisses Silvers hair then pats him on his rump "Come on...we need a shower and to change the sheets...next time we will be in my bed as it's more comfy"  
Silver lifts himself off Tony and groans as he puts pressure on his tender behind "I'm not sure I can walk straight let alone shower"  
Tony looks worriedly at him "I...er...well I didn't hurt you in anyway did I?"  
Silver looks into his Mates worried eyes and leans forward to brush his lips across his "I'm just a bit tender but nothings damaged or broken...and...I...well" he goes crimson  
Tony gives him a shit eating grin "You what Gunny?"  
Silver glares at him but knows it would have been more effective if he wasn't a deep maroon colour "I...want to do it again...both times...the slow and soft along with the quick and hard"  
Tony pulls him closer and gives him a deep kiss, his tongue invading his mouth taking possession as Silver gives it willingly. He pulls back and stands then turns to face Silver to remove the leather cuffs, so he is wearing nothing except Tony's Collar. He runs his finger over his name engraved on the golden Collar and then across the bite marks on his neck and shoulders. "I got a bit carried away"  
Silver places his hand ontop of Tony's "I loved every second of it...and I love the Marks as they show that I am taken and belong to someone" he rises unsteadily to his feet but Tony's there to help him as they enter the shower together.

Once clean and dry they strip the bed and re-place the sheets with clean ones. Tony picks up the cuffs and turns to Silver "You want these back on or not?"  
Silver covers the gap between them and holds out his wrists "I would like to wear them Please"  
Tony smiles as he places both wrist cuffs and then kneels and places both ankle cuffs on. He rises from the floor and grabs the leather Collar and turns to Silver "What about this one?" he places it around Silvers neck when he nods his consent.  
Silver moves to grab his shorts but an arm around his waist stops him he turns to question why but stops at the look of desire Tony gives him  
"I...want you to...well...only if you want to..."  
He smiles and turns in Tony's arms "What Tony. What do you want me to wear?"  
Tony gives him a shy smile as he pulls out a slim blue plug.  
Silvers eyes widen in arousal and feels his cock twitch at the sight "Yes Tony. Yes I will wear that for you. Only you"  
Tony drags him into a deep kiss as he pops the cap and coats the toy "Right bend over Gunny"  
Silver leans his upper body on the bed as Tony slips the plug into his still loose hole  
"All done Silver...how does it feel?"  
He clenches his muscles around it and tries to think of how it feels "Its makes me feel full...but I prefer your cock" he hears Tony's groan and grins to himself. He goes to stand but then gasps as the toy touches that spot "Oh"  
Tony's there in an instant "What Silver! Does it hurt?"  
He concentrates on getting his heart-rate and breathing down "No its...it nudged that spot as I stood...wow"  
Tony smiles and helps him into his shorts before attaching Silvers leash to his Collar "Come along now we need to get changed for Work"  
Silver just smiles at him and carefully puts on his shorts then follows Tony to his Bedroom. He gently sits down on the king-sized bed and watches Tony getting ready for Work.

When he's dressed he opens the wardrobe and takes out a button-up white crisp dress shirt and holds it out to Silver "Here...put this on" he does as he's told but as he starts to button up the shirt Tony stops him "No let me" he does up the shirt but leaves the top three buttons undone showing off Silvers Claiming Collar "There we go. Here you can have these aswell" he hands him a pair of Converses and at Silvers raised eyebrow he smirks "Sorry there the only clean shoes I've got"  
Silver shakes his head as he places on the trainers and follows Tony out of the Apartment.  
As they pass Louis's door it opens and he walks out talking on his mobile but stops when he sees them "Yes Paula it's here...no doubt" he hangs up and puts his phone away. He looks Silver up and down then turns to Tony "I see that you've Claimed him"  
Tony places himself infront of Silver effectively stopping Louis's leer "Not that it's any of your business...but yes Silvers Mine and you'd do better to remember that"  
Louis smiles at him "You sure you can't share him? There's enough to go round as I'm sure you've heard about a Felenicos sex drive?"  
Tony gives him a big fake smile "Silver's a one man kinda guy and I don't share...so if you'd excuse us we've got Work to do" he tugs at Silvers leash and walks to the elevator.  
Silver looks back at Louis and doesn't like the lusty look he receives as they enter the lift and the door closes.


	18. Coffee, Jealousy And Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day at Work for Silver, there's coffee and possessiveness then some loving in the elevator

They're the first to arrive and Tony gets stuck into his Paperwork while Silver kneels beside him trying to get use to the clothes and plug.

Half an hour later the rest of the team arrive with a chorus of "Good Mornings" and Tim with coffee.  
Silver watches with big eyes as Tony takes a gulp of the delicious smelling liquid and can't help but moan as he watches him swallow.  
Tony glances at him when he hears the quiet moan "Whats up Silver?...is the...erm...thing hurting?"  
Silver smiles "No, it's still ok...it's just that...I haven't had a taste of coffee since before..."  
Tony smiles back and indicates the coffee cup "You wanna sip?"  
His eyes light up as he takes the cup. He closes his eyes as he takes a sip...then cringes as he swallows "What the fuck is that?" he puts the cup back onto the desk as he tries to get the horrid taste from his mouth  
Tony chuckles "Coffee, white, with hazelnut creamier and sugar. You don't like?"  
Silver shakes his head "No...it's not coffee"  
He jumps when someone silently appears behind them "What about this?"  
Silver turns to see Agent Werth holding out a Styrofoam cup smelling of coffee. He takes the cup, at Tony s nod, and takes a cautious sip. He groans in pleasure as the hot liquid runs down his throat and turns to Damon "I love you. You know"  
He smiles "Yup thought you'd appreciate good coffee"  
They both jump as Tony growls "Agent Werth..I'm sure you have work to be doing instead of chatting with MY Felenico"  
Damon cringes and takes a step backwards with his hands held up in a placating way "Sure Tony I got a report to finish...er...speak to you later...Silver" he nods at them then moves to his own desk.  
Silver feels the anger through the Bond coming from Tony. He looks up at him and cringes at the anger he can see on his face. He moves closer and places his chin on Tony's thigh while letting out a hesitant purr.  
Tony looks down into Silvers eyes and tightens his hold on his leash while moving his other hand through Silvers hair. He bends down to growl in his ear "Don't forget your Mine and I DON'T share!" he tightens his grip in Silvers hair for a minute then releases him to do some Work.  
Silver looks down in shame at making his owner angry he bares his neck and after a few minutes he feels Tony's hand move across it telling him without words that he's forgiven. He spends the rest of the morning kneeling next to Tony looking at the floor.

Around midday the plug becomes uncomfortable as it keeps rubbing against that spot inside him. He whimpers and begins to rub himself against Tony's leg trying to relieve some of the pressure building inside him.  
Tony looks at him with an eyebrow raised "What's up Silver?" he runs his hand through his hair trying to calm him down  
"I...er...the 'thing' is getting unbearable I need to...er...you know" he knows Tony doesn't want him to broadcast his need for release.  
He watches as Tony clicks as to what he's hinting to "Oh...well come on then Silver" he turns to the rest of the team "I'm gonna visit Abby, have the name of Stanley's helper by the time I get back or you'll find yourself cleaning out the storage lockers for the rest of the month"  
They all turn back to their Work with a chorus of "Yes Boss" as he drags him to the elevator.

After they enter the lift Tony flicks the switch and pins Silver into the wall. He pushes his tongue into his mouth in a violent possessive kiss which Silver melts into allowing Tony to Dominate him. "You're Mine!"  
Silver bares his neck as Tony removes the leather Collar and bites him there. He moans and answers "Yours...only Yours" before he is pushed around to face the wall as Tony undoes his shorts and pulls them down. He groans as Tony caresses his backside, he lifts his tail and leans forward presenting himself to his Owner to do as he pleases.  
Tony groans at the sight of this beautiful creature that His and His alone "You're Beautiful...Perfect and Mine"  
He moans as Tony caresses his lower back under the shirt and leans over him making Silver take his weight "I want you now...Please let me take you now...Please Gunny?"  
Silver's turned on beyond words and whispers "Yes Tony...Please take me" he tenses lightly as he feels the plug being twisted out of him but makes his body relax. He lifts his tail higher to give Tony more room as he feels fingers gently explore him  
"You sore at all? You feel loose enough I...er...forgot the lube...but your slick from the plug. However if you want me to wait that's ok"  
Silver thinks through what Tony said but decides he can't wait "I trust you Tony. You won't hurt me...I'm ready. Take me"  
Tony moans and quickly undoes his belt and jeans. As soon as his erection is free he plunges into Silvers body and they both moan in delight at the deep connection. He leans forward covering Silvers back as he warns "It's gonna be hard and fast Gunny"  
Silver pushes back "That's ok...just move Please" and groans as Tony pulls back then thrusts in.  
He continues at a hard pace with Silver pushing back to meet each thrust and covers Silver mouth as he orders "Cum Gunny...Cum Now"  
Silvers roar of completion is muffled by the hand and he feels Tony's release seconds after his own. His knees give way and he crumbles to the floor with Tony following, still inside him. He turns to kiss Tony's jaw and whispers "I love you" he feels him tense behind him and worries he's gone too far. But relaxes as he feels Tony gather him into a hug  
"I don't know if it's love for me aswell...but I know I don't like people leering at you and...I was jealous when you smiled at Damon...but I don't know what I feel...can you give me time to figure it out?"

Silver turns in his lap and winces when Tony slips out "I give you my life Tony...I won't die of old age or sickness...however if you died I would aswell as we're Bonded" he reaches deep within and feels the warmth spreading between them. By the look of wander on Tony's face he can feel it to "Can you feel me Tony?"  
A big dazzling smile spreads over his face "Yes Silver...I can" he leans forward and gives Silver a gentle kiss "I didn't know a Bond felt like this?"  
Silver squirms slightly as he states "Only a Felenico is suppose to feel the Bond...but in rare cases a true Bond is formed where the Felenico and Owner are connected"  
Tony looks to him in wonder "A true Bond? Connected?"  
Silver looks into his eyes as he answers "A true Bond is where the Owner and Felenico can 'feel' what the other is going through be it emotional or physical...so they are connected to each other on one level...the Owner with a true Bond can take the strength needed from their Felenico however the Felenico would need permission to take the strength from their Owner"  
Tony still looks confused "Strength?"  
Silver gives him a small smile "Say you got shot...you can tap into the Bond and use my strength to recover and heal the wound...however if I got shot you would have to give me permission to do the same"  
Tony pulls him into a hug "Thank-You Silver...I don't think I could live without you. You'd never need permission to heal yourself from me...I will always say yes"  
Silver returns the hug "Same here Tony...same here" they spend the next ten minutes sat on the floor in each others arms deep in thought about all whats happened so far and whats gonna happen in the future.


	19. Bullets Aren't Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have found Jefferson and go to get him but Silver gets shot protecting McGee

Three days later they got a name...James Jefferson.

On the fourth day Kate got sick with food poisoning.

But on the fifth they located the Bastard.

Silver sits between Tony and Ziva while McGee rides in the back. They arrived at the Warehouse where Jefferson is hiding.  
"Silver go with Probie" he removes the leash while looking in Silvers eyes, green meets blue "Keep him Safe and watch your Six"  
Silver looks torn as he turns to Tony "I'm meant to protect you...but I shall do as I'm told" he moves over to McGee and stands behind him.  
"Ziva with me, McGee you're with Silver go round the back way" him and Ziva go leaving Silver with McGee.  
He gives him a reassuring smile which McGee smiles back to "Hey come on. Better do as we're told yeah?"  
McGee nervously speaks "T-this is m-my first time o-out in the field"  
Silver approaches him and tugs him into a hug as he rubs his cheek with his own "Don't worry you'll be fine...this is my first aswell" at McGee's disbelieving look he amends "Well in this form anyway let's go"  
He nods and leads Silver round back.  
Silver opens his senses and watches for any sign of attack. He catches movement in the corner of his eyes and manages to push McGee forward as Jefferson unleashes a burst of gun fire on where they were just standing however Silver wasn't fast enough and one bullet becomes lodged in his left shoulder. He grunts in pain as McGee applies pressure from their cover and radios Tony "Boss...we're under heavy fire...Silvers been shoot...assistants required" he turns to Silver "Hey...you ok? Did he get you anywhere else?"  
Silver checks himself over but other than the pain in his shoulder he's fine "Nah McGee...just my shoulder...I forgot what it felt like to be shot...I don't want it again" and with that he drags McGee deeper within their cover.  
They hear return fire and then hear a sickening thud as a body falls from a height. Silver feels another pain across his arm and hears a grunt of pain. It takes a while for him to release the pain isn't his...but Tony's.

His Owner comes into his line of sight and moves McGee out of the way "Call an Ambulance and get Ducky here to collect the body"  
"Yes Boss"  
Tony turns to Silver and applies pressure on the wound "What happened Gunny?"  
Silver fights the fog of pain to answer "He was waiting for us to show...spotted him before he opened fire...pushed McGee outta the way but I didn't move fast enough and ended up getting shot" he looks at Tony's arm "He got you aswell?"  
Tony just smiles and puts on a terrible British accent "Tis only a flesh wound" but his face becomes serious "You're ok though? Aren't you?"  
Silver smiles at him and lets out a reassuring purr "Fine Tony...you should take some of my strength to heal yourself"  
Tony looks at him in shock "Silver no...I can't you need your strength to get better!"  
Silver looks at him with pleading eyes "Please Tony let me heal you?"  
He looks into the big pleading blue eyes and gives in by nodding. Next thing he feels is a warm tingle across the area of skin where the bullet tore through him and watches in wonder as the wound heals itself until there is no sign of him actually being shot. He turns to Silver and kisses his forehead "Thank-You"  
Silver gazes at him trying to fight to stay conscious and smiles at him "Your Welcome Tony." He hears the sirens approaching and then doors opening.  
A man in a medic jacket appears infront of him with a confused look on his face and is joined by another lady in the same jacket "Who we're here for?"  
Tony just stares at them for a moment in shock but then finds his voice "Hello? Isn't it obvious?" he says whilst indicating Silver who's bleeding on the floor  
The man just looks at him "He's a Felenico" he makes that sound as if that should make sense  
"So! Whats that got to do with it?"  
The man huffs at him "We don't get called out for Felenicos we only deal with normal people"  
If Tony wasn't applying pressure to the wound he would have decked the man by now "So...let me get this straight. You are just gonna stand there and let Silver bleed out in the street...just because he is a Felenico?"  
As the woman approaches the man states "Sarah? What are you doing? We don't help Felenicos!"  
Sarah glares at him "I don't care what you say! I can't stand there and watch him die! Now you either help me Simon or you can wait in the van" and with that she turns to Silver "Hey...my names Sarah. What do I call you?"  
He looks up as he replies "S-Silver, S-Silver D-DiN-Nozzo" he starts to shake "I-I'm c-cold"  
"Simon! We have to take him to A&E now" with they lift him into the back of the Ambulance and Tony follows  
"Take him to Bethesda Naval Hospital. He's an ex-Marine and a federal agent"  
Silver hears them reply with an affirmative. He looks into Tony's eyes and whispers "Sorry" before he flat-lines  
"He's gone into Cardiac-Arrest!"  
"Silver!!!"


	20. Coma, Brad Pitt And A Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver awakes to meet Doctor Brad Pitt and gets a shock from a person he hoped to never see again

He's awake...but not? He hears voices but can't see them. There's pain and darkness but also hope. He can feel Tony calling him back...Tony? He tries to work his voice but nothing happens and blackness envelopes him once more...

"How dare you!"  
He tries to figure out the voice beside him...Duck?  
"I didn't have a choice! He wouldn't let me refuse Duck!" he smiles (he thinks he does?) "He wouldn't take no for an answer...stubborn Bastard"  
"Anthony...as the Owner you could have refuse him then he wouldn't be in this state for this long..."  
What state? How long?  
"I just couldn't Duck...you didn't see the look he gave me...he loves me Duck...and I..."  
"What Anthony? You what?"  
Yeah what Ducky said! What Tony?  
"I think I love him back Duck...I can't imagine life without him"  
Silver feels his heart fill with joy. He tries to bite back the darkness into the light. As he cracks open an eye he closes it quickly and groans as bright lights attack him  
"Gunny! Your awake!"  
"Gunny? Anthony what..."  
"Shh Duck! Gunny open those baby blues for me..."  
He tries to do as Tony asks and hesitantly cracks one eye and then the other to come face to face with Tony.  
"Hey there Sleeping Beauty". He can see the worry in his face and shaky lifts one hand to touch Tony's cheek.  
"Hey" he croaks and the smile Tony gives him is filled with happiness and relief. He sees Tony's eyes fill with tears and looks at him in confusion while rubbing the tears away "Why are you crying?"  
Tony takes a deep breath "I thought I had lost you...you died twice on the way and then three times on the operating table...you've been in a coma for two weeks...I thought you were never gonna come back"  
He smiles a little crookedly "It will take more than a bullet to get rid of me"  
Tony's face darkens "We'll never find out what it'll take" suddenly his face softens as he strokes Silver who lets out a rusty sounding purr "I love you Silver...now sleep" and he does.

Next time Silver wakes Tony's no where in sight and a man is standing over him. He growls low and threatening and the man steps back "Oh...you're awake. I was..." he stops when Silver glares at him, baring his teeth while still growling "...er...well my name is Doctor Brad Pitt and I'm in no way linked to the actor" he gives him a reassuring smile which falters under Silvers glare "...Tony did say that you'd be a bit defensive" his growling stops when Tony's name is mentioned but continues glaring.  
He quickly looks around to see if Tony's near but his attention is grabbed as the Doctor steps closer   
"Tony has stepped out for a minute he told me to give you this" he holds up Silvers Claiming Collar.  
His eyes widen as he feels his neck to find the Collars gone. A low menacing growl erupts from him and he quickly gets into a crouched position ready to attack this man but is stopped when he hears a familiar bark of "SILVER!"  
He turns his head and feels his heart break as he looks into Marks angry face as he stands there holding Silvers leather leash and Collar.


	21. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark explains why he's here and what a true Bond is

"Silver..." he can hear someone calling his name but can't focus on it...all that matters is that Tony doesn't want him anymore. A sharp pain rips its way through the hole he can feel in his chest where his heart once was.

"Silver it's not what you think! Silver"  
He turns his watery eyes to Mark and whispers "...Tony?"  
Mark shakes his head "Silver...Tony called me to ask me about a true Bond...I'm not here to take you back"  
Silver wipes his face and looks at the leash and Collar  
Mark looks to where Silvers looking "Oh...I get it now...er...Tony asked me to hold these while he calls someone named Vance...I was waiting outside for him before I came in to speak to you both but I heard your growl and thought I better intervene"  
Silver looks at Mark then at the Doctor "Can I have my Collar back please...?"  
Brad smiles and hands over the precious object which Silver hold close to his chest while avoiding eye-contact from both men looking at him.  
Mark approaches him and Silver tenses slightly as he places a hand on his shoulder "Silver...you truly are unique" his hand moves to his Scruff and lightly strokes him till he relaxes.  
They all turn to face the door when Tony comes in.

Silvers face lights up when he approaches the bed but falters when he can feel anger and something else which is aimed at him "...Tony?"  
Tony moves around the side of the bed and places his hand on Silvers neck to pull him close so he's leaning on him "Silver...I'm glad your ok"  
He smiles and rubs his cheek across Tony's side but stops when he hears Marks chuckle.  
"This is a true Bond!" at the mens confused look he continues "You said Silver died five times but came back alive each time as you refused to let him go"  
"Let him go?"  
"Look at you! Silvers Claiming you as his and according to his heart monitor he calmed down as soon as you entered the room...you've created a true Bond by giving him your strength when he gave you his...by all rights Silver should be dead"  
Tony tightens his hold in Silvers Scruff.  
He can't help but whimper at the pain caused   
"Oh" he releases his grip and runs his fingers through the coarse fur "Sorry Silver..." he turns back to Mark "Why should he be dead?...It was only a bullet shot...a through n through...it didn't hit or nick anything of vital importance! I don't understand!"  
Mark looks at them both "Silver gave you his life when he used the last of his strength to heal you...he was dying...but you gave it back subconsciously through the Bond...that's why he came back" he smiles at the closeness between them "You Claimed him and allowed him to Claim you back. You can feel the Bond...I have only ever heard of such a thing...but to see it in person...it's a thing of beauty" and at Silvers yawn he says "Right well...I need to get back to the Facility but if you ever need anything you've got my number" he turns to follow Brad out but turns back "Tony?"  
He looks up from where he's stroking Silver and watching his reaction to the touch to turn to Mark "Yeah?"  
Mark smiles at him "Take care of Old Silver...he's one of a kind" and with that he leaves and shuts the door behind him.  
Silver begins to doze but awakes as Tony touches his hand to remove the Collar he's cradling to his chest "I think this belongs here" and with that he places it around Silvers neck. They both feel the Bond flare between them  
"Oh Gunny...your Mine". He crawls into the bed and Silver sprawls himself over Tony resting his head over his Owners heart with fingers running through his hair. He purrs a soft relaxing noise as he dozes back off to sleep feeling Safe and content to lay here forever.


	22. Hate Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is fed-up and wants out

He spends another three days in Hospital.

Three long lonely days as Tony's needed at Work.

Three days of nurses sneaking in to have a look at the 'New' Patient...Silver tries to keep his anger down as yet another nurse pops in to gawk at him. He gives her a low growl and hears her scurry out the door only to bump into Brad  
"Nurse Jones? What are you doing here? Didn't your Shift ended an hour ago?"  
"Well Doctor...er...I was...er..."  
"You were checking out our New Patient weren't you"  
He can hear her embarrassment and smiles to himself (Serves her right!)  
"Sorry Doctor Pitt...it won't happen again"  
He hears Brad chuckle "It better not Nurse Jones. Now if you excuse me some of us have Work to do"  
He sits up and wraps his tail around his middle when he hears Brad enter  
"Hey Silver. You'll be glad to know that I am happy for you to be released"  
Silver gives him a grateful smile "So no more gawking Nurses trying to catch a glimpse of the 'Freak' Patient"  
Brad frowns "Your not a freak Silver it's just that we've never had a Felenico as a Patient and most people have never seen one in the flesh before...so they're curious about you"  
Silver glares at him "Haven't they ever heard of the saying curiosity killed the cat!"  
Brads face fills with amusement and he can't help but laugh at the irony of the statement  
Silver glares harder "I'm serious Brad! I was ready to attack the next one that touches me and mentions 'Oh they're right he's so soft'! I'm fed-up!" he feels drained after his outburst. He looks up at Brad "I want to get outta here...I want to go Home...but most of all I want Tony"  
Brad walks over and places his hand on Silvers shoulder "Well I'm discharging you today...I've called Tony to let him know" he smiles at the way Silver lights up at the mention of his Owner "He told me to get you ready and he'll be here in an hour to take you Home"  
Silver lets out a happy purr and grabs his cuffs to hand the to Brad "Put these on Please?"  
Brad smiles as he buckles on both wrist cuffs, being careful of the left one still in the sling, and ankle cuffs "Where's the travelling Collar?"  
Silver reaches under his pillow and grabs the leather Collar and leash. At Brads raised eyebrow he goes pink "I was hoping I'd be able to go Home and keeping them close made it seem possible it'll be soon"  
Brad rubs his hand through Silvers hair "Tony is one lucky man to have a Felenico like you Silver" he places the Collar around his neck "Right I just gotta write out your prescription for the painkillers you'll need" at Silvers frown he adds "I know they make you loopy but you're not 100% yet" with that he leaves him to get dressed.

After an embarrassing twenty minutes of trying to get into his demin shorts one-handed Silvers all ready to go. His ears prick up as he hears the unmistakable voice of Tony chatting to Brad   
"So he's gotta take these for two more weeks at three times a day?"  
"Yes Tony. They will make him quite loopy so if you want to double-check with Doctor Mallard I won't take offensive...right he's already to go now and here's his discharge papers and I've taken the liberty of filling out your prescription so off ya go"  
He hears Tony chuckle   
"You trying to get rid of us Doc?"  
"Yes Tony, now shoo"  
Silver stands as Tony enters the room. They just stare at each other then suddenly Tony pulls him into a hug being careful of the arm in the sling  
"Gunny...never do that to me again!"  
Silver just nods as he basks in the warmth of Tony's body heat  
"Ok we need to get you Home...but I need to check with Duck about the dosage that's recommended"  
He just smiles "Tony I don't care where we go...as long as I'm with you I'll be fine"  
Tony raises his hand and strokes Silvers cheek. He smiles as Silver leans into the touch and yawns "Someone's tired...come on the quicker we leave the quicker you get to sleep" he takes Silvers leash and leads him out of the Hospital waving Goodbye to Brad.  
Once in the car Silver sighs and closes his eyes enjoying the Sent of Tony all around him.


	23. Duck And A Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Silver to check the dosage of pain-killers he'll need to take however Ducky has an old friend with him someone who Silver thought he'd never see again

'He's bound naked and spread eagle on the soft bed with Tony's Scent all around him. He smells his arousal mixing with his Owners. He lifts his arm intending to stroke Tony's cheek but whimpers when it doesn't move  
"Shh Silver...we're almost there"  
He purrs when Tony places his hand on his shoulder and he becomes harder wanting his Owner to finish him off. He bares his neck and shudders as Tony's fingers brush across the expanse of skin. He's there on the edge waiting for permission "Tony?..."  
"Silver come o-"  
He jerks awake as his climax tears through him. He blinks and shakes his head to get rid of the fog that has taken residence in his brain.

Silver turns to look at Tony's shocked expression and cocks his head to one side trying to figure out what the look is for "Tony...?"  
Tony just points at his groin and Silver looks down at himself. He goes crimson as he realised he's cum in his shorts and avoids Tonys eyes as he mumbles "Sorry..."  
Silvers eyes shoot up as he hears Tony's chuckle  
"Oh! I get it now!"  
Silver looks at him in confusion "What?"  
Tony smiles at him "You thought I said Cum as in giving you permission whereas I meant come as in come on we're here!"  
If it's even possible Silver goes a darker shade of red "Are...are you..."  
"Am I what?"  
He sighs as he asks "Have you got a spare pair of shorts? Or do you want me to stay in these?"  
Tony just smiles at him "Gunny all you had to do was ask! I've got a pair of Gym shorts you can borrow" and with that Tony exits the car to open the trunk. He comes back and hands Silver a pair of red shorts "Put these on. Now I've gotta check in with the Team first then we go see Duck and then I'm taking you Home ok?"  
Silver switches his spoiled shorts for the clean pair "Yes Tony...Thanks"  
"Your Welcome...Oh before I forget your badge has arrived" he pulls out a gold badge, one that matches his own, and attaches it to the leather Collar "Now you're an official NCIS Agent"  
Silver smiles and fingers the new badge "Thanks". He follows Tony as he's taken into the elevator to check in with the Team.

As soon as the the doors open they are attacked by a black n white blur and pushed backwards from the force that is known as Abby  
"You've brought him back! OMG Tony I heard the reason Silver was kept alive was due to you not letting him die! Tony I'm so excited"  
Tony untangles them and holds Abby at arm's length "Abs...how many Caf-Pows have you had?"  
She stops bouncing and smiles "Ten and counting!"  
Silver looks at her in shock and turns to look at Tony as he continues speaking  
"Abs...Silver isn't 100% so can you tone it down? I'm just here to check on the Team then I need a word with the Duckman"  
"Oh well the teams finishing checking over Cold-Cases and Duckman's in his lab but he's got a friend there at the mo"  
"Friend? Who?"  
She shakes her head and Tony takes a step back to avoid being whipped by her pigtails "Dunno who. It's an old guy around Duckmans age...they were enjoying a drink of scotch when I was there about ten minutes ago"  
"You sure he hasn't left yet?"  
"Nah Ducky's still here...he was going to the Royal Ballet tonight but the friend called and so they decided to have a drink instead"  
"Ok then. Thanks Abs" he takes hold of Silvers leash and leads him into the bullpen shouting "Report" as he sits at his desk with Silver kneeling beside him.  
He watches from his position on the floor as all three Agents scurry to the front of Tony's desk.  
Kate gets there first "It was deemed a lawful kill of James Jefferson. So the case has been wrapped up and Internal Affairs are happy"  
Ziva speaks before McGee opens his mouth "We have closed four Cold-Cases and have found possible leads on two others"  
McGee steps forward "Silver has officially been made an Agent...due to his history and his recent bravery he won't have to attend the FLETC Academy but will need to be signed off on target practice and hand to hand combat by yourself and the Director" he hands Tony the paperwork which he folds and places in his bag.  
"Right people good work. Go home and we'll finish the Cold-Cases tomorrow at Eight am sharp unless we catch a Case"  
There's a chorus of "Yes Boss" and they all pack up and go  
Tony turns to Silver and sees his eyes drooping "Hey Gunny. Of to see Ducky then bed for you. Come on" he helps Silver onto his feet and leads him to the elevator. Once the doors open he ushers him in and presses the button for Autopsy.

Silver leans forward and rests against Tony enjoying the heat he can feel coming from him. He steps back as the doors open and follows Tony into Ducky's lab  
"Yo Ducky, you still here? I've got a query about the dosage Brads given for Silver"  
They both turn and look as Ducky quickly leaves his office with a guilty look at Silver and tries to usher them out "Anthony...I'm...well...I...er"  
"This has gotta be the first time I've heard you lost for words Duckman" he turns to Silver "What about you?"  
Silver chuckles "Nah. I've heard him before when Shannon lost the keys to the cuffs and had to call Duck here to get me out"  
They all go quiet and look at Ducky's office as they hear a glass shatter. They all watch as the door to the office opens and a man steps out  
Silvers eyes widen in shock as the man stares back at him  
"Leroy?"


	24. Leroy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets someone who he'd never thought he would see again

He can't believe his eyes...his Dad's there standing infront of him and he wants to rush forward to grab him into a hug while purring his heart out...but he's afraid of the rejection he'll receive so adverts his eyes to the floor and moves behind Tony.  
"Leroy?...is that you Son?"  
He keeps quiet and wraps his tail around himself in a comforting way as his Dad approaches him  
"Leroy?...what happened to you?" He tenses as his Dad lifts his hand and hesitantly reaches out "Leroy? Please talk to me Son"  
He feels a tug on his leash and looks up into Tony's eyes "Silver you need to speak to him...I won't force you to however he's what's left of your Family"  
Silver eyes flash as he growls "My Family died fifteen years ago!" he turns to his Dad "Leroy's GONE! He's Dead!" his anger leaves him as quickly as it appeared as he whispers "He's gone..."  
Ducky approaches them "Jack...I'm sorry I never informed you about Jeth-er Silver here...I was hoping I could get him to see you"  
Jack looks at him in shock "Why wouldn't he wanna see me Duck?"  
Silver hears Ducky sigh and he moves to press himself into Tony's back while hiding his face in the crook of his neck  
"He's afraid of rejection...you have fond memories of him as a Marine and Family man...he's now a Felenico and if you pardon the term a 'legal sex slave'"  
He flinches as he feels his Dad place a hand on his shoulder and tenses as he's pulled into hug "I'm Sorry Son...I didn't think...I don't care what you've become you're still my Leroy"  
The last of his barriers break down and he wraps his arm and tail around his Dad, holding on for life, as he cries the last of his grief over the loss of his previous life.  
"It's ok Leroy... everything's gonna be alright now. Your back and that's all that matters"

Silver straightens up and wipes his face without letting go of his Dad "Ja-er Dad...I want you to meet my Owner"  
His Dad pulls a face at the term "Owner?...he Owns you?"  
Silver sighs "Yes Dad" he touches his gold Collar "I've been Collared, Chipped and Claimed...I belong to Tony. Mind, Body and Soul..."  
His Dad let's go of him and steps back "Tony? As in that man there is your Owner?...Are you Gay now?"  
He lowers his eyes in shame and also takes a step back "Yes...Tony, that man is my Owner...and well...I wouldn't say Gay but yes I have had sex with him and enjoyed it...I love him Dad" he listens to the silence waiting for his Dad to speak  
"Son...I..."  
He gives his Dad a sad smile and moves to stand next to Tony "It's ok Dad...I still love you...but I belong to Tony and if you can't except that...well at least you now know that I'm happy and still alive"  
His Dad covers the space between them and pulls him into a tight hug "Just give me some time Son...I love you and can't lose you again!...I just need some time to get over the differences in you"  
He lifts his tail "There isn't much difference...I went silver after the change and that's how I got my name. I have a tail in this form as the change was under traumatic circumstances. I have these stripes across my shoulders and hips along with the fur along my spine and at my Scruff as I'm a white Siberian Tiger. Er what else...oh my pupils are slightly oval and I can change into a Tiger. But underneath all the new...I am still Leroy Jethro Gibbs...Dad"  
His Dad hugs him tight "Yes Leroy...you are still my only Son...you many look different but you still are my Boy"  
He lets out a happy purr and rubs his cheek against his Dad who chuckles and holds him tighter. He stops purring to yawn and turns as Tony speaks  
"Silver...I need to take you Home...your not yet fully at 100%"  
He nods and releases his Dad who states "Don't be a stranger Son"  
"I won't" he says as he sways slightly over to Tony who's discussing his medication

"Ducky, Brad said Silver needs to take three a day for two weeks but with him being a Felenico will it be alright?"  
Ducky reads the prescription "I would recommend only two a day but for three weeks as Felenicos deal with pain differently" at Tony's confused look, along with Silvers, he decides to explain further "Felenicos can deal with bigger amounts of pain but it takes slightly longer for them to recover after"  
Tony turns to Silver as he talks to Ducky "So what caused him to flat-line was the pain of being shot along with my pain and then him healing me?"  
"Yes Tony a normal person like you, me or Jackson would have passed out from the first shot. Also if we were able to feel the second shot as our own, the shock alone would have killed us but as a Felenico his body was able to deal with it"  
"Right so just to clarify it's only two times a day...like with breakfast and dinner" at Ducky's nod Tony continues "For three full weeks"  
"Yes Tony that's correct. Now as a Doctor I'm Ordering you to take him Home and put him in bed! I have already cleared two weeks leave for you both and as Jackson will be staying with me for a while we shall see you Sunday at mine for Sunday roast"  
Tony grabs Silvers leash "Aye Duck, Jackson we'll see you both Sunday" and with that he leads Silver into the elevator and hits the button for the parking level "See Silver that wasn't so bad. It could have gone a lot worse"  
Silver just smiles as he leans into Tony letting him take some of his weight and dozes slightly until the lift journey ends. He lets Tony help him into the car and can't help but go pink as he remembers what happened when they arrived here and with Tony's chuckle he too remembers aswell.  
"Don't worry about it Silver. Rest as in twenty minutes we'll be home" he shuts his eyes and rests as Tony drives them Home.


	25. Elevator And A Change With A Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elevator to their apartment is broken. Silver decides to change forms to climb the five floors however things don't go as planned

"Hey Silver we've arrived. Time to go"  
He opens his eyes and spots Tony's Apartment complex. He turns to Tony "It's already been twenty minutes?"  
Tony smiles at him "Actually it's been forty...we were stuck in traffic"  
Silver smiles at him and yawns "Bed?"  
He smiles in-return "Yes Silver. Lets go to bed" he gets out and locks his side then opens Silvers "Come along"  
Silver gets out and stumbles against the car "I'm ok"  
Tony tuts at him and locks the car "Your not 'ok'!" he moves beside him and puts Silvers right arm over his shoulders and wraps his left around Silvers waist as he helps him walk to the elevator. As they near it they find it's out of order.  
"Shit!...Silver the Apartment's on the fifth floor!"  
Silver turns to Tony "If you remove the brace...I could climb the stairs in Tiger form..."  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Well...as long as your careful on your left arm and won't hurt yourself"  
Silver smiles "I'll be fine Tony...it's easier in Tiger form. Could you open the door as I remove my shorts?"  
Tony smiles and leans forward to brush his lips against Silvers while removing the brace holding his left arm in place "Yes Gunny. I'll open the first set and wait for you at the second ok?"  
He smiles as he leans against the wall "It'll be fine Tony...I'll see you in a minute"

He places his thumbs in the waist band of the shorts as he watches Tony go. As soon as Tony's through the door he slowly bends down to remove his shorts, so all he's wearing is the Collars and cuffs. Once he's removed them he goes to straighten but freezes when he feels a hand on his lower back  
"Oh Silver...what a tease you are"  
He growls slightly but stops as pressure is applied to his shoulder injury which he can't help letting out the whimper of pain. He cringes at the sudden arousal he can Scent from Louis. "Tony will be back soon...so I suggest you gets your filthy hands off me" he grits his teeth through the sudden pain he feels running throughout his body as Louis grips his Scruff and pulls while squeezing his shoulder  
"I think you've forgotten your place! You're a creature to receive pleasure from nothing more...nothing less"  
He tries to break the hold on him but stops as it increases the pain. He tenses as Louis removes his hold on his Scruff to grab his dick and starts stroking him in a harsh violent way. Silver lowers his eyes in shame and turns pink as his body reacts to the stimulant. He feels Louis getting off on the pain he's causing by humping him from behind. He cries out in pain as Louis sinks his teeth into his neck with enough pressure to bruise the area and pierce parts of the skin. He wishes he'd stop and closes his eyes to block everything however his eyes snap open when he hears an angry shout  
"What the FUCK are you doing!? Get the FUCK away from him!"  
He suddenly pulled away from the painful grip and pushed behind Tony  
"Well!? You'd better answer me before I call the local LEO's"  
Louis laughs at him "Yeah...you do that and see how far you get! You'll just have to mention the word 'Felenico' and no Cop will touch it. Now pass him back here as I wasn't finished" he leers at Silver who cowers behind Tony  
"No fucking way! I've told you he's MINE!" and with that he steps forward and punches Louis hard. While he's on the floor Tony towers above him "If you ever touch him again I will kill you slowly and painfully"  
Silver cringes at the burst of arousal coming from Louis but doesn't concentrate on it for long as Tony grabs his leash with a "Change" and before he knows it he's on four legs slightly limping after Tony who stop to pick up the discarded shorts and then leads Silver up the stairs heading for the fifth floor to their Apartment.


	26. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys angry and takes it out on Silver

He's dragged through the door and collapses in the middle of the room, careful to avoid putting any weight on his left paw, as he waits for permission to change back. He watches as Tony paces the area in front of him.  
"I can't believe him! How many times do I have to tell him your MINE!" he stops and turns to Silver "You didn't put up much of a fight!" his eyes narrow "Actually you seemed to be enjoying it"  
Silver flinches away from him as if he'd been slapped and the next words Tony says makes his blood run cold  
"Perhaps I should sell you to him! You obviously enjoy being sexually touched by any Tom, Dick or Harry!"  
Silver goes to stand and move closer but Tony takes a step away  
"NO! I don't wanna even see you for the rest of the day! Your not sleeping with me tonight as I can't stand to be anywhere near you!" and with that he enters their bedroom and slams the door leaving Silver heartbroken in the living room.  
He limps to the room he hasn't slept in since the first night he was here feeling sorry for himself and crawls into the middle of the bed wishing Tony was here with him.

'He watches in horror as Tony accepts the money from Louis and hands over his leash  
"Please Tony...don't do this Please" he feels the tears running down his face as Tony turns to sneer at him  
"Why would I keep you? You obviously enjoyed Louis's touch! Why would I want you?"  
He watches as Tony turns his back on him and leaves him in Louis's hands "No Tony Please!"  
He feels a tug on his leash and is forced to look into Louis's eyes which are dark with arousal  
"Come Silver, I have plans for you" he feels a sharp pain through his shoulder and jerks away'

He's awoken by the fall out of the bed and the sharp pain of landing on his injured shoulder. His heart-rate and breathing rises as he tries to figure out where he is. He jumps and hides under the bed as the door opens.  
"Silver...?"  
He cautiously moves from his hiding place to see if it's really Tony or a trick of his imagination but calms down once he spots his Owner.  
"Silver? What are you doing there?...I'm Sorry for what I said..."  
Silver emerges from his hiding place and hesitantly limps over to Tony who runs his fingers through his fur  
"Come on...lets go to bed" he grabs Silvers leash and leads him to their room "You can change back if you want now...I'm Sorry about earlier...I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you...Can you forgive me?"  
Silver jumps onto the bed and rubs his head against Tony's forgiving him  
"Thanks...right lets sleep"  
He watches as Tony strips then removes the cuffs and leather Collar from him and then gets under the sheets. He moves and rests with his head on Tony's chest and feels his hands stroking through his fur to which he lets out a sleepy purr as he falls asleep with the nightmare forgotten.

He awakens as he feels fingers stroking his Scruff and realises he's changed back. Silver opens his eyes and looks into Tony's which are filled with guilt  
"I shouldn't have left you..."  
Silver looks at him in confusion "When did you leave me?"  
Tony pulls him close into a tight hug "Downstairs...when Louis attacked you..."  
Silver awkwardly hugs him back while being careful of his left arm "It's ok Tony...it's not your fault..."  
Tony looks at him and narrows his eyes "I want you to heal away his Mark off you...I only want you wearing only my Marks no-one else's!"  
Silver smiles as he reaches into the Bond and a warm feeling flows through him. He feels the pain from Louis's bite disappear and lets out a happy purr as he also feels the love Tony has for him.  
Tony strokes the smooth skin of where the bruised bite mark once stood. "That's better...if you were better I'd Mark you all over making sure everyone can see that your taken and Owned"  
Silver squirms as he beings to feel and smell Tony's arousal. He starts to get hard and lightly rocks against him "Please Tony..."  
He hears Tony groan "I can't Silver...you're still hurt and not yet well enough..."  
He removes the covers and straddles Tony's lap "I can do this position" he rocks his arse against Tony's hard cock which slips inbetween his cheeks "This way there's no pressure on my left arm...Please Tony...I want.."  
Tony reaches out with his hand to stroke Silvers cheek "What do you want Gunny?"  
He looks down into Tony's eyes "I want the feeling of Louis's hands off me...all I want to feel is you..."  
Tony groans and thrusts slightly against Silver "Yes Gunny..pass me the supplies"  
Silver leans down to kiss Tony as he passes him the lube and lifts himself onto his knees to give Tony some room. He groans as he feels two slick fingers stretching him ready to take Tony's erect cock. His groans get louder as a third finger enters him and cries out as they touch that spot deep inside him. As a fourth finger enters him he stills and looks down into Tony's eyes as he feels stretched far beyond he as ever felt "Tony...?"  
"Shh Gunny...I want you to feel me more than before" he groans as Silver clenches around his fingers as he strokes that spot  
Silver shudders as the pain becomes pleasure "Please Tony...I'm ready...Please" he winces as the fingers suddenly disappear and moans in delight as they're replaced by Tony's cock.  
"Oh Gunny...your perfect" he groans as he bottoms out and Silvers muscles clenches tight around him "Your Mine...only Mine"  
Silver moans as he feels Tony deeper than ever inside him "Wow...Tony..."  
He thrusts up into Silver "Move Gunny...now Please move"  
Silver does as ordered and begins rocking backwards and forwards fucking himself on Tony's cock. He hears a constant moaning noise and realises in shock the sound is coming from himself. He gets louder as Tony lifts him slightly making him move up and down aswell as backwards and forwards. He cries out as Tony hits the spot then yelps in shock as Tony flips him onto his back and places his legs on his shoulders while drilling into him at a furious pace hitting the spot inside him on every stroke making him see stars.

He continues the pace for another thirty minutes until Silver begins to beg "Please Tony!...I need to cum!...Please Tony" he cries out as Tony begins to jerk him off in time to his thrusts  
"Who do you Belong to?"  
"You...only you! Please Tony!"  
"Who Owns you?"  
"You...you do! Please...I need...Please!"  
He practically folds Silver in half as he whispers in his ear "Cum Gunny!"  
He roars out his completion as he coats himself all over his chest hard enough to hit his chin then blacks out as he feels Tony explode within his backside and collapses ontop of him after letting his legs down off his shoulders and passing out after a whispered "I love you"  
He smiles as blackness envelopes him.


	27. Love In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday and they need to get ready to head over to Duckys house for dinner with Jack

He's awoken late the next day by an uncomfortable feeling across his chest. When he opens his eyes and looks down he sees why. Tony's laying on top of his chest, dead to the world and he cringes as he realises they're stuck together by his dried cum between them. He watches as Tony beings to wake up and smirks at the cringe he pulls as he tries to move, he smiles at the sleepy green eyes that try to focus on him "Hey"  
Tony smiles at him "Hey..."  
They both cringe as Tony pulls away from him and both feel the tug of the dried cum "Eww..."  
Tony laughs at him "Yes eww...it's not a good idea to pass out with cum between you...come on lets shower" he takes Silvers hand and helps him up. "You ok?"  
He smiles and plants a soft kiss on Tony's lips "A bit sore...but never better"  
He laughs and pulls him into a hug "Ha, if you say so" he pulls back and looks into Silvers eyes "You know I love you right?"  
"Yes Tony...I love you too" He's led into the bathroom and into the shower.   
"Right let's get you cleaned ready for Ducky's dinner" he groans as the water hits his shoulders and back and then purrs as Tony joins him. He watches as Tony grabs a wash cloth and lathers it with soap. His purring gets louder as he feels the soapy cloth running across his chest.  
Tony chuckles as he washes Silver "I take it you're enjoying this?"  
He opens his eyes (When did I close them?) and looks at him in confusion.  
Tony just smiles at him and looks down.  
Silver follows him to where Tony's looking and turns pink as he realises he's become hard with the gentle caress.  
Tony just chuckles as he turns Silver around to do his back "It's ok Gunny..." he presses his front against Silver as he begins to stroke the erect shaft "You've been a good boy" he smiles at Silvers groan "Cum Gunny"  
He shoots over the wall and is only staying upright by the strong hands holding him up. He gives Tony a sated purr and turns while taking the cloth to return the favour.

Once he's scrubbed him clean he lowers himself onto his knees smiling at the look of confusion on Tony's face  
"Silver...what are yo-" he stops as Silver swallows him down, deep throating his erect cock in one go. His hands move into Silvers hair and grips tight, he begins to thrust into the wet heat surrounding his cock enjoying the vibrations of Silvers groans. His thrusts become harder as he holds Silver in place while fucking his face. He's close...very close to the edge and when Silvers finger presses against the sensitive area behind his balls he falls clean over. Tony shouts "Jethro!" as he cums down Silvers throat.  
Silver swallows every drop then grabs Tony as his knees give out. "Hey...you ok?"  
Tony gives him a sated smile and drags him into a possessive kiss groaning at the taste of himself mixed with Silvers original flavour. He pulls back and looks into Silvers face "I'm fine, come on... we've got be be at Ducky's in an hour"  
They both leave the bathroom and get dried. As he steps into the bedroom he watches as Tony gets changed enjoying the view. He gets up and grabs his clean shorts. While putting them on he looks for his cuffs  
"Hey Gunny looking for these?"  
He turns to see Tony holding up his cuffs. He smiles as he approaches him and holds out his wrists "Can you put them on?"  
Tony smiles as he places on the cuffs and then bends down to attach the ankle ones. As he stands he runs his hands possessively over Silvers body "Mine"  
He smiles and answers "Yours"  
Tony turns round and picks up the white shirt with the leather Collar. He places the Collar around his neck and helps him into the shirt leaving the top three buttons undone. He grabs the brace and helps Silver put it on making sure his left arm is securely strapped in and then makes him sit on the bed while he puts his shoes on.  
"Tony...I can dress myself you know..." Tony smiles at him and passes him a small tablet which he cringes at "Tony...I don't need that...I'm fine"  
Tony glares at him "No you're not fine! You will take this twice a day for three weeks, Doctors Orders"  
Silver sighs as he opens his mouth and lets Tony place the hated pill inside, he closes his mouth and swallows. "There! Happy?"  
He just smiles at him and takes hold of his leash "Very! Now let's go"  
Silver just growls as he goes to stand and staggers as the pill starts to take effect and if not for Tony grabbing him he would have fallen flat on his face "Thanks Tony"  
He just smiles as he helps him out of the apartment and down the stairs, thankful for not seeing Louis otherwise he might not be in-control of his actions.

Finally they make it down the stairs and into Tony's car. As he straps Silver in he hears a slightly drunk sounding purr and can't help but laugh as he shuts the door and gets in the driver's side to start the car "You ok Silver?"  
"Yup...I iz never beta..." he turns to face Tony and gives him a loopy smile "I loz ya Tony"  
He just laughs and replies "I love you to Gunny" with that he drives off to Ducky's


	28. Dinner At Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Silver have Sunday Roast with Ducky and Jack

He's awaken by a soft kiss and opens his eyes to see Tony smiling at him  
"Wakey, Wakey Sleeping Beauty"  
He smiles back and leans forward for another kiss "Hey...we're here?"  
He just smiles as he unbuckles Silvers seat belt and helps him out of the car. Once Silvers out and standing on his own Tony locks up the car and takes Silvers leash "You ready for this? If you're not we can go Home and tell Ducky you're not yet well enough?"  
He smiles at Tony and leans into him "I'll be alright as I have got you with me" he's tugged into a tight hug then released  
"Right lets not keep Ducky and waiting" and with that he turns and leads Silver to the front door and presses the doorbell

The door opens and Ducky smiles at them "Anthony!, Jethro! I'm so glad you could make it" he stands to one side "Come in! Come in and make yourselves at Home"  
They take turns hugging Ducky and make their way into the living-room where they meet Silvers Dad  
"Leroy!" he stands and pulls him into a hug  
Silver smiles "Hey Dad" he then pulls back and turns to Tony "Tony this is my Dad Jackson Gibbs" he then turns to his Dad "Dad this is Tony DiNozzo my Owner, now I know you both know each other from the time in Ducks lab but you were never formally introduced"  
Tony smiles at Silver and strokes the soft fur along his shoulders, then turns to face Silvers Dad and holds out a hand "Mr Gibbs"  
His Dad eyes the hand and then looks between the two men. He smiles accepts the hand "Please call me Jack"  
Tony gives him a dazzling smile "Jack"  
They all turn to watch Ducky enter the room "Jackson, Anthony and Jethro please sit down and have a drink! Dinner will be ready in ten" he watches as the men starts taking their seats then leaves them to continue cooking.  
Jack takes the chair he left earlier whilst Tony takes a seat on the sofa and Silver kneels beside him.  
Tony looks down at Silver and runs his fingers through his hair "Hey...you can sit on the sofa if you want to?"  
Silver looks up and shakes his head "Nah I'm alright where I iz" he pulls a confused face then looks up at Tony "I don't think the effect the drugs have has gone?"  
He smiles as he pets him "Don't worry about it Silver. I know what you mean"  
He purrs at the petting and shuffles closer to place his chin on his thigh and wrap his good arm and tail around Tony's leg while falling into a light doze.  
Jack watches the interaction between Leroy and his Owner Tony. He smiles at them as he realises that even though they're both male they do really love each other and are both happy. He wipes away the tear from seeing Leroy so happy and continues to watch them.  
Ducky enters the room and is glad of the acceptance he sees on Jackson's face aimed at Anthony and Jethro. He clears his throat to get his Guests attention and once Tony and Jack are looking in his direction he announces "Gentlemen dinner is served"

Silver stirs slightly as he feels Tony move and opens his eyes to find him looking at him in amusement "I don't know about you Gunny, but I am hungry and would like to eat"  
Silver goes to reply but stops as his stomach rumbles. He looks up at Tony and smiles "I think I am to!"  
They both laugh and follow Jack into the dinner table and sit, Tony pulls out a chair telling Silver under no circumstances is he kneeling on the floor, while Ducky says grace.  
They start dishing out the plates while chatting to one another. As the chatter dies down Silver becomes more responsive due to the side effects of the pain-killers wearing off. He turns to his Dad  
"Hey Dad... who's looking after the Store?"  
His Dads smile disappears and he avoids looking at his Son "Leroy...I sold it..."  
Silver drops his fork in shock "Why?"  
He looks up into the eyes he never thought he'd never see again "Son...I'm too old to run the Store on my own any longer so I Retired"  
"But Dad...the house was part of the Store?"  
Jack turns to smile at Ducky "That's why I'm here...Duck's offered to let me stay with him in this big House of his"  
Silver turns to Ducky "Thanks Duck"  
He shakes his head "No need to Thank me my Dear Boy. It's my pleasure to have some company in the lonely afternoons"

The conversations continue until all the plates are cleaned and Silver stands to tidy up the plates  
"Jethro! You don't need to do that! You're my Guest!"  
Before Silver can answer Tony gets up and helps "No Ducky its fine, you and Jack get the drinks ready. Me and Silver will wash up. We don't mind"  
As Ducky and Jack leave the room Tony comes up behind Silver and wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "So my Gunny's back from Wonderland then?" he kisses Silvers neck and lightly scraps his teeth against the sensitive flesh enjoying the low moan coming from deep within Silvers chest.  
"Tony...we can't" his body proves how weak his protest is by the rocking backwards against Tony with his tail raised. He groans as Tony tugs his tail and licks his ear, as he feels his dick become hard and presses against the tight demin of his shorts.  
They pull apart as they hear someone approaching and turn to see Jackson in the doorway "Duck was beginning to worry about you as it normally takes less than half an hour to tidy up a few plates"  
They both turn pink as Jack gives them a knowing look. They quickly finish tidying under the watchful, smirking gaze of Jack and follow him into the living room.

Silver goes to kneel but is stopped and dragged onto the seat besides Tony. "No Silver...you're to sit next to me" he runs his hands through Silvers hair "I've told you I don't mind you sitting on the furniture and neither does the Duckman" he turns to Ducky "Do ya?"  
He smiles "No Anthony I don't. If Jethro wishes to sit on the chair he can"  
Silver smiles as Tony hands him a whiskey and continues his chat with Ducky. He turns as he feels a touch on his tail and sees Jack looking at it in wonder "Dad?"  
He looks up and smiles "Hey...er...is it true about the changing forms"  
He cocks his head to one side and notices that both Duck and Tony are now listening in "Yeah Dad...I'm a white Siberian Tiger...a rare breed amongst Felenicos"  
His Dad gives him a hesitant smile "Do you think...well that I er..."  
Silver smiles "If you wanted to see... all you had to do is ask" he turns to Tony "Could you help me out of the brace?"  
Tony smiles at him and undoes the clip to remove the brace.  
Silver stands to face the sitting men and starts stripping on the spot. Once his shirt is off he drops his shorts but stops, before he steps out of them, when he hears two shocked intake of breath. He turns to see Tony going pink with Ducky and Jack staring at him  
"Anthony...do you get hungry with having sex or something?"  
Jack laughs "You obviously like the taste of Leroy here"  
He looks at them with a confused expression then takes a look at himself only to go crimson as he realises he's got finger shaped bruises on his hips and also he's covered in bite marks and hickeys all over his front and he knows there's another load on his back as well. He quickly changes into Tiger form to hide the Marks but can see that they're not disgusted by the obvious love-making evidence. He watches as his Dads eyes widen in wonder  
"Wow Leroy..." he holds out his hand hesitantly wanting to stroke but not wanting to upset him.  
Silver limps forward and rubs himself against Jack purring happily as he feels his hands combing through his fur  
"Oh Leroy...your Magnificent..."  
He yawns and continues to purr as he lightly dozes against his Dad while the three men continue their chat well into the night.


	29. Sex On The Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony treats Silver

He awakes from his doze when he feels Jack move and opens his eyes to see Tony shaking hands with his Dad  
"It was a pleasure to meet you and we'll be sure to do this again"  
"Pleasure's all Mine, just take care of Leroy for me"  
Tony turns to look at Silver "Don't worry about it...I'll take really good care of him as I love him and that's all what matters"  
Jack smiles and pulls a surprised Tony into hug "I had lost a Son...but have gained two new ones"  
Tony smiles and returns the hug "Thanks Jack"  
Silver changes back and envelopes both of them in a hug not caring about the fact he's naked. "I love you two ya know" he purrs his delight at gaining his new Family.  
They part as Silver gets ready to change back into his shirt and shorts, once dressed Tony takes his leash and says a final goodbye to Ducky and Jack "Duckman see you at work! And Jack your always welcome to come over for a visit! Ducky knows the Address so...see you around"  
He turns to Silver as he leads him to his car "So...you ready to carry on where we left it before?" he gives him a full on leer.  
Silver feels his shorts become tight as he moves into Tony's arms and starts to rub himself against his Owner. He feels more than hears Tony's laugh  
"I'll take that as a yes then?" he releases Silver and opens the door for him to get in.  
He smiles as he takes his seat and watches as Tony walks around the car to take his.  
As Tony sits he tugs Silvers leash to pull him into a possessive kiss which he melts into.  
"Tony...?"  
"Shh Gunny...you want to know something?"  
He looks into Tony's eyes which are darken with arousal "What?"  
He smirks at him "I think you'll look great bent over the hood of my car with my cock in your arse...what do you think?"  
Silver moans as his dick becomes harder and starts to leak through his shorts "Tony...Please?"  
"What Gunny?" he smirks. As he drives off he takes one hand off the steering wheel and places it on Silvers thigh who moans at the small contact and jerks his hips forward.  
Tony smiles as he orders "Unbutton them"  
Silver quickly moves to release the pressure on his confined dick and lets out a sigh as his erection springs free but moans once more as Tony wraps his fingers around the leaking shaft "Tony...?"  
"What?"  
His hips thrusts in time to Tony's strokes and he moans as he feels himself getting close to the edge. He jerks in shock as Tony releases him "Tony!?"  
"Nope I think you can wait"  
He looks in shock as Tony wipes his hand clean on Silvers shirt and returns it to the steering wheel then acts like nothing happened. "Tony...?"  
"Nope... you've got to wait"  
He crosses his arms across his chest and leaves his shorts undone while he sulks as Tony keeps on driving.

It takes a while but he suddenly notices that they're not going in the right direction for Home, he forgets about his erection to ask "Tony? Where are we going?"  
He turns to glance at Silver then turns back to watch the road "I told you Gunny, I want you over the hood of my car and I can't really do that in the Apartment car-park now can I?"  
He moans as he realises he's going to get his release soon and his cock twitches in anticipation. He watches and his heartbeat increases as Tony pulls into a hidden pass and stops the car.  
He looks into Silver dark eyes, the blue only a thin ring around the blown pupils, and he can't believe how lucky he is that Silvers still here with him.  
Silver watches the emotions pass through on Tony's face and notices when the look of sadness appears. He reaches out to cup Tony's cheek "Hey I'm still here...and as horny as hell"  
He barks out a surprised laugh and tugs him closer for a gentle kiss which becomes more heated with Tony loving the little mewling noises Silver's making. They're both panting as the kiss ends and Tony orders Silver out with a "On the hood, facing up"  
He scrambles out of his seat and climbs onto the front of the car. He braces his feet and leans back feeling the cold metal of the hood.  
Tony reaches down to adjust his tight jeans as he's been hard since they got into the car and with Silvers moans along with the musk of arousal as he jerked him off made him even harder. He casually gets out of the car enjoying the way Silvers watching his every move as he approaches him. He places a hand on the brace holding the injured arm protectively against the strong chest.  
Silver places his other hand ontop of Tony's "It's ok...I'm ok Tony..." he gives him a reassuring smile and is awarded by a breath-taking kiss. As Tony releases him he grabs his belt and tries to open it one handed. He growls as it refuses to open and whines "Tony...?"  
He laughs as he swats Silvers hand away and unbuckles his belt then unbuttons his jeans to release his aching cock. He pulls Silver to the edge placing himself between the spread legs as removes the shorts to get to his goal.  
Silver yelps as two slick fingers enter him then moans in delight as Tony's other hand moves under his shirt, stroking his chest and grazes over his hardening nipples. "Tony...I don't need much preparing...I'm ready now...Please..."  
Tony leans over him and bites his right shoulder being careful not to put any weight on the left one then turns his head to talk into Silvers ear "No Gunny...I'm going to fully prepare you to take me..." he nibbles on the ear and enjoys the surprised yelp.  
Silver begins to rock on the fingers and moans as a third, then a fourth is pushed in and has never been so glad he can't cum without a Command otherwise he would have shot his load as soon as the fingers entered him. "Tony! Please! Now...Please! Tony, Please...?" he knows he's begging but he can't help himself. He groans in delight as the fingers are quickly removed and replaced with Tony's hard cock.  
He grabs Silvers hips in a bruising hold as he loses control and as soon as he finds that spot inside him, he relentlessly thrusts in and out until he can't hold his climax back any longer.

Silver feels Tony still and shot his load in him without letting him have Permission to cum "Tony...?"  
He collapses ontop of the trembling body and catches his breath as he withdraws to climb and straddle his lap. He moves onto his knees and reaches behind him to position Silvers leaking cock by his opening then slowly lowers himself down.  
His eyes widen as Tony lowers himself until he is balls deep within him "Tony!?"  
He tries to catch his breath as the feeling of being too full engulfs him. Once his breathing returns he looks down into the darken eyes and smiles "I wanted you to know what it feels like and there's no-one I trust or love more than you Silver...Jethro"  
Silver can't believe Tony's allowing him to do this. His eyes fills with tears as he feels the trust and love within the words and the Bond "Thank-you Tony" he lets out a happy purr as Tony begins to rock slightly on him.  
After a while he looks down and smiles as he reaches out to wipe away the tear that escaped "Cum Gunny"  
He stills and roars as he climaxes deep within Tony and feels a wetness coat his chest then all goes dark.


	30. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Silver head home where someones waiting for them...

He opens his eyes at the feeling of Tony getting off him and hearing the wince as he drops out. He looks down to investigate the wetness and is surprised to find out that Tony had a second climax over his chest. His eyes question his Owner and is delighted as he turns pink with a mumbled "It was the feeling of the Bond along with the sight of your climax"  
He laughs as he moves to sit up "Hey Tony, can you help me out of this 'wet' shirt?"  
He smiles as he does up his jeans and moves closer "Yeah but perhaps I like you covered in my cum...it Marks you as Mine"  
Silver looks at him in shock at the Possessive statement "Tony...you know that I'm Yours...only Yours" he smiles as Tony pulls him into a deep kiss with his tongue invading his mouth. Silver groans but is interrupted by a yawn which he hears Tony chuckle at  
"Right time to take you to bed Gunny" and at Silvers leer he rolls his eyes "To sleep nothing else. Now take this" he holds out one of the dreaded pills  
"Tony I-" he stops at the glare he receives and swallows the stupid pill with a "Happy?"  
Tony smiles "Estatic" he picks up Silvers shorts and helps him into it as the pill begins to take effect.  
He watches Tony doing up his shorts and gives him a slightly drunk looking smile as he is lead into the car.

Once he's buckled in he watches Tony take his seat as he starts to drive them Home. Silver turns to watch the scenery pass by and after what only feels like a few minutes the car stops. He turns as he feels a tug on his leash  
"Hey Silver...we're Home"  
He smiles and leans forward to give Tony a sloppy kiss "I loz ye"  
"I love you too"  
He watches Tony get out and walk around to his side to open the door for him. He takes the hand and leans against him but as Tony locks up he spots movement and tries to figure out what it is "Tony? Whoz dat?"  
It's like it's played out in slow motion as a shadow appears and just as Tony turns a bat swings and connects with his head. There's a thud as Tony goes down, Silver tries to move to help but the stupid pills have made him too slow to react. As he goes to check if he's ok he feels a sharp prick on his neck and turns to see something being injected into him.  
As he falls to the floor he reaches out to Tony as the darkness envelopes him.


	31. New Owner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver awakes naked and tied up between two beams

He awakes with a groan (Stupid pills don't see why I have to take them away!?) he goes to move his arm intending to pull Tony closer but opens his eyes with a start when he can't move it and then the memory about how he came to be here returns.   
He looks deep within to the Bond and breathes a sigh of relief when he senses that Tony's alright.  
He takes a look around the room he's in. It's a big posh place with blood red painted walls with a black ceiling and a black plush feeling carpet. The only furniture is a four-poster bed, a red armchair with a small table besides it and a mirror all along one wall like in those ballet/dancing halls. He tries to figure out where the lights coming from and notices four small circular windows in the ceiling as if there are some sort of spot lights on some kind of set. He turns to look at himself and notices that

a) He's attached to two wooden beams that have him spread out and vulnerable by his arm handcuffed to the top and his ankle to the bottom on each side

And

b) He's naked, totally naked both from his clothes and the leather cuffs/Collar along with his claimed Collar (Great what have I gotten myself into now?) he tries to relax but the pain-killer has worn off and his left shoulder is complaining about its treatment.

After an hour had passed Silvers bored of waiting and then it hits him that in tiger form he may be able to get free and so goes to change...but nothing happens besides his tail reappearing which he wraps around himself to comfort him from the panic about to consume him. Just as he starts to struggle an electric voice speaks from somewhere in the room   
"YOU CANNOT CHANGE FORMS WHILE IN THIS ROOM, SILVER"  
He forgets his panic as he asks "Where am I?"  
"THIS IS YOUR NEW HOME NOW"  
He looks in shock at the answer "Home?...but I already have a Home!"  
"NOT ANYMORE. YOU HAVE A NEW OWNER AND WILL MEET ME SHORTLY"  
"I don't want a new Owner! I want Tony!"  
"THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T KILL THAT PILE OF SHIT IS BECAUSE YOU'LL DIE ASWELL! AND WE CAN'T HAVE THAT NOW CAN WE...NOT UNTIL YOU BOND WITH ME THEN WE CAN GET RID OF HIM"  
He feels the tears falling down his cheeks as he realises how much trouble he's in and he wishes Tony would come through the door to save him and take him home.   
He jumps as the door opens showing him his 'new' Owner.


	32. Louis And A New Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver listens in horror as Louis tells him about a new Bond while Collaring him

(This has to be a nightmare! It had to be)   
He repeats it over and over as the man approaches him. He tries tug himself away from the outstretched hand and flinches as cold fingers come into contact with his bare chest  
"Oh Silver... I've wanted you ever since I saw those wonderful blue eyes fill with fear"  
He cringes at the burst of arousal he smells coming from the hated man.  
"Your Mine now...all Mine"  
He growls, low and menacingly, "I'll never be yours Louis. Never! I have an Owner and belong only to Anthony DiNozzo Junior!"  
He watches as Louis's face hardens and he cries out in pain as his hair is pulled backwards forcing him to bare his neck  
"No! You belong to me!"   
His heart breaks as he feels a claiming Collar being fasten around his neck and he knows it's not his one.  
Louis steps back and checks out Silvers new look. He smiles at him and steps to the side so Silver can see his reflection.

His eyes widen in fear and anger as his sharp eyes spots the Engraved Ownership reading 'Silver, Property of Louis Alan Callen'. He turns to Louis and bares his teeth "I may wear your Collar but you will NEVER Own me! My body, soul and love belongs to Tony"  
Louis's face fills with anger and he strikes Silver across his face splitting his lip in the process "Are you that stupid to believe that Tony really loves you?...You're a creature made for pleasure, of course he's gonna act like he loves you so you'll willingly spread your legs for him like a common prostitute and don't denie it...I watched you on the car and heard you through the wall begging him for release!"  
He looks at him in shock "You're a perve! Getting off on others" he braces himself for the next slap but is shocked when it doesn't come. He cautiously looks up and sees an odd expression on Louis's face   
"I watched you interact with him...seeing the bliss on your face along with on his...I want that for us" he grabs Silvers hair and pulls him in for a violent kiss before pulling back "I will have that for us"  
As he looks into the dark eyes he smirks at him "It could never be... I've already been Collared and Claimed"  
His smirk fades as Louis gives him an evil grin "Yes, however a newly Bonded Felenico has a time period of 27 days from the first Claim to form a new one. Once the deadlines gone a Felenico will Bond with those whose Collared and Claimed them" he reaches out to stroke the offending ring of gold "And that, my Pretty, makes you Mine"  
They're interrupted by Louis's mobile going off. Silver watches as he scowls at the phone then smiles as he realises whose texting him. He turns to him to stroke his cheek "I have to leave you now...but don't worry I'll be back soon" his hand grips his hair as Louis pulls him close for another violent kiss then releases him as he leaves the room.  
Silver watches him with hatred and fear as he notices the feelings of becoming Claimed start once more. He tries to push them away and concentrates on the true Bond with his real Owner.

'He's in a room one half black the other white, he's sitting in a circle of grey in the middle of the bare room.  
Silver takes a step into the black and is bombarded with feelings of darkness and pain. He yelps and jumps back into the grey and tries to coax himself to try the white. He takes a cautious step into the white and is bombard with feelings of sadness and worry. It's too much and he steps back into the grey. As he sits down in his protected circle he wraps his arms and tail around himself. Wanting to be home and in Tony's arms, somewhere safe and comforting'

He awakes with a start back into the nightmare of the red and black room. He watches as the door opens and Louis enters   
"Hey Silver, I've got someone here for you to meet" he moves to one side as a young woman enters "Silver this here is Paula"


	33. Paula And Being Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets Paula and gets Claimed by Louis

He looks as the woman then at Louis "Whose this?"  
Paula smirks at him as she moves closer "I'm the girl whose life was ruined fifteen years ago by yourself"  
Silver looks at her in confusion "How?"  
He spots a flicker of sadness cross her face before anger replaces it "You murdered my father along with those drug lords in Mexico fifteen years ago...fifteen long years I have been looking for you, it wasn't until Louis here mention an old Felenico by the name of Silver being sold and that he'd been in the facility since the Mexican Massacre that I realised it was you" he flinches as she scratches his chest slightly with her nails "I wanted to kill you...however Louis here persuaded me to let him keep you as it'll be more fun for us both" he shivers as the gleam of hatred he spots in her eyes along with the Scent of Louis's arousal.   
She turns around to speak to his other captor "You haven't fully Claimed him yet? Why?"  
Louis moves closer and tugs her into a hug "I wanted you here, to watch as I Claim him as Mine"

Silvers eyes widen in fear as Louis approaches him while Paula sits on the chair to watch "Louis...you don't need to do this I...I can feel the Bond starting via the Claiming Collar you don't have to do this"  
He flinches and lets out a small yelp of pain as he feels Louis grip his injured shoulder as he unbuttons his jeans "Your right Silver I don't have to...however I so want to" he grabs Silvers tail to attach it to the cuff on the right side in the middle of the beam to keep him open for him.  
Silver screams in agony as Louis rams into him without any preparation or lube and starts fucking him without mercy.  
He continues screaming as tears run down his face. It hurts...it seriously hurts, he's never felt so much pain before and is disgusted that his screams and tears have made Louis's arousal spike. He feels it when his rapist begins to get to the edge and then feels wetness implode within him. He cries out as a hand begins to roughly jerk him off  
"Cum Pretty, Cum for Me"  
His body reacts to the order without consent from him and he spills all over Louis's hand then he cringes as his cum is wiped across his chest  
"See I told you you'll be Mine"  
He feels a wet hand tug his head to one side as he cries out once more when Louis sinks his teeth into his neck Marking him as his. Silver winces at the pain caused by Louis pulling out of him, he hurts all over and flinches when one hand gently touches his face   
"You'll learn to love me as much as I do you. It can be either by pain or gentleness"  
Silver thinks about his options then decides which one to take as he hesitantly leans into the caress and is rewarded by a gentle kiss.  
They both turn as Paula screams "NO!"  
Louis turns to her "What do you mean No?"  
She glares at him "You're not to be gentle with that creature! You're to cause him pain and misery"  
He looks at Silver then to Paula "He's Mine. I can decide to do whatever I please" he takes her by the arm and walks out of the room leaving Silver tied up between the two beams covered in cum feeling ashamed and sorry for himself while wishing Tony would come and save him from this nightmare.


	34. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula gets her Revenge

He's awaken by the noise of the door opening and a person entering the room. He looks up and spots the hatred reflected in Paula's eyes and then he notices the glint of light reflecting off the big knife in her hand as she stalks towards to him.  
As she stands infront of the captive man she strokes his chest with the flat of the blade while looking into the blue eyes filled with fear "My Dad was forced to drive those bastards or they would have killed me and my Mother" Silver flinches as the tip of the blade lightly pierces his injured shoulder "He wasn't a bad man...and you killed HIM!"  
He screams in agony as the blade is pushed through the bullet wound and twisted   
"I saw you that day...you jumped onto the jeep and killed three outright"  
He yelps as the blade is pulled out then screams once more as its stabbed through his right thigh  
"I thought it was marvelous...a white tiger here to save my Daddy and let us go home...but I was wrong"  
He feels himself losing consciousness but fights off the darkness and grunts as the blade is twisted then pulled out  
"I watched in horror as after you'd killed the bastards you broke the rear windscreen of the jeep and pulled by Dad through it" she stabs him through the top of his left inside leg so the handle is pressed against his cock "I watched as you ripped out my Dads throat killing him. My Mother screamed and you turned to face us covered in his blood...and roared"  
He watches as the tears fall down her face and pants "I-I'm...S-sorry"  
Her faces darkens and he grunts as the blade's removed, he feels his blood gushing out of the wound and realises that she's cut through his femoral artery. The blade is pressed against his throat and he tries to stay awake through the blackness clouding his vision   
"You ripped out my Dads throat...now I'll slit yours" he feels the blade slowly starts to pierce the skin above Louis's Collar and resigns himself to dying.

As he's about to accept the darkness he hears the door open and looks in hope that it's Tony here to save him...but it isn't. Louis is standing there watching him, he blinks away the tears blurring his vision and jumps when he hears a screamed "NO!"  
He watches as Louis tackles Paula for the knife and they both fight for it. He can't keep his eyes open any longer and as he closes them he hears someone gasp then the unmistakable noise of a body hitting the ground with a wet gurgling noise and then all goes black.


	35. Saviour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvers surprised at who saved him

He's warm and feels safe.

He slowly opens his eyes to see that he's no longer tied to the beams but instead in a big bathtub filled with warm soapy water that feels great against his battered body. Silver starts when he feels movement behind him and turns to come face to face with a worried looking Louis  
"Hey Silver"  
He smiles back "Hey"  
"I...I thought she had killed you"  
He tries to figure out how come he didn't die...then realises with shock that the Bond with Louis has become stronger "You...y-you gave me y-your strength...why?"  
Louis smiles at him "Because your Mine"  
He looks at him in confusion trying to remember another name...someone with a dazzling smile and green eyes. He turns to look at Louis and all though he's young, dark hair and brown eyes he has a feeling not all is right. Then he remembers wishing for someones help and he turned up "I wished for someone to save me...and you turned up"  
He gives Silver a smile "That's because I love you Silver"  
Silvers smile falters "I remember a name...Tony?"  
At Louis's hurt look he adds "It might not be important as he never came to my rescue! You're the one who saved me" he feels the Engraved name on his Collar "Louis Alan Callen?" at the mans nod he gives him a smile "I belong to you"  
"Yes Silver your Mine. Now let me clean you up"  
He watches as Louis lathers up a cloth and starts to wipe it across his sore body and helps him to stand so he can wash him all over while smiling at Silvers purr. Once all clean he gently lowers him so he's resting on Louis's chest as he begins to clean his hair.  
He feels like there's something he's forgotten but ignores it as he purrs his delight at the fingers combing through his hair.  
"Time for us to get dry Silver. Come on"

He stands and is helped out of the tub. He spots his refection in the big mirror and stares at it. His fingers touch the wound on his shoulder trying to remember if it was a knife attack or a bullet attack...or both. He spots Louis coming up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist while resting his head on the other shoulder with a look of worry across his face  
"You ok Pretty?"  
He nods "Fine Master" Silver smiles at the way Louis's face lights up and he is rewarded by a gentle kiss   
"Right let's go to bed" Louis quickly dries them and takes him into a different room.  
He looks around liking the silver and blue colours nothing like horrible last room he was in and he watches as Louis unlocks a small blue fridge and locks it while handing him a bottle of water  
"Drink this"  
He does as he's told. Once finished Louis leads him to bed tugging him so he's lying across his chest with Louis's fingers stroking through his hair  
"Sleep Pretty Sleep"  
He closes his eyes and follows his Masters order without question.


	36. Tony???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony attacks him but is all as it seems?

'He's tied to the beams and struggles against them but stops when he realises he's not alone. He looks up into familiar green eyes and is blinded by a dazzling smile  
"Tony?...is that you"   
He watches as Tonys face darkens then notices the knife as he steps up behind him "You were a good fuck but I hadn't finished with you yet"  
"Tony?...what are you doing?" He screams as Tony enters him without preparation and continues to trust into him "Stop Please Tony STOP!"  
He feels him getting harder and faster'  
He jerks awake when the nightmare bleeds into reality "Tony?...Stop" he goes to look behind him but his hair his tightly grabbed stopping his efforts. Then he feels him getting to the edge and hears him bark "Cum Gunny" and he does at the same time as Tony deep within him and darkness envelopes him.

He's awaken by a shaking of his non-injured shoulder "Silver? Silver you ok?"  
He opens his eyes to see a worried Louis and grabs him to hold him tight "H-has he g-gone?"  
"Yes Pretty. I got rid of Tony...I won't let anyone hurt you"  
"Thank-You Master" he stays there refusing to let go of his Saviour until a thought crosses his mind "Master?"  
"Yes Pretty?"  
"How did you know that I was talking about Tony?"  
He feels the body tense and the hand still in his hair "...I...I presumed it was Tony as I...as I didn't see anyone else" he thinks it through and part of him doesn't believe a word he's saying however the other half is exhausted and will believe anything his Saviour says  
"Ok" he feels the body relax and they both go to sleep.

After a few days Louis becomes his world. He kneels besides him for breakfast, being hand fed from Louis's plate then is returned to the bedroom for a quick fuck before he's locked in while Louis goes to work. At Lunch time Louis comes home to hand feed Silver a sandwich then round two before he returns to work. Then at Dinner time when he returns home he takes Silver over the kitchen counter before hand feeding him take-away then its a bath then bed for round four before falling asleep.   
The man named Tony with his green eyes and dazzling smile becomes nothing more than a nightmare for Silver and he realises he only ever appears when he drinks that special water from the blue locked fridge that only Louis has a key for, he's tried asking about why that is but Louis pulls a hurt face and makes him sleep on the floor so he doesn't ask anymore.   
For the first week he's kept cuffed to the bed via a chain that's long enough for him to only reach the toilet in the en-suite bathroom. By the second week Louis leaves him to his own devices in the locked bedroom and by the third week he's allowed to roam the entire house.  
He looks at the clock and realises Master is due home. He gets into position on his knees, hands behind his back, eyes to the floor and slightly spreads his legs next to the chair Master uses. He smiles slightly as the door opens and he reconises the sound as Louis enters to take his chair. Silver purrs as he feels gentle fingers stroke through his hair "Hello Pretty, I'm so glad that Bitch choose me to help her"  
He looks up slightly in confusion "Who Master?"  
A sad smile appears on his face "Paula"  
He flinches as he remembers the short girl with the knife and the feeling of the blade piercing his skin from that time all those months ago.  
Louis feels the shiver run through the body "Don't worry Silver...she's died and is never coming back to finish off what she started. However if she didn't want her Revenge on you...I would have lost you"  
"Lost me?"  
"Yes Silver...I would have lost you to that evil Tony"  
He whimpers at the name only remembering pain being associated with that word. He whispers "No..."  
A cruel smile appears on Louis face "Yes Silver. Tony's the one who hurts you...I'm the one who is your Saviour...the one who's your true owner"  
He tries to figure out the odd look but nods his agreement  
"Good. Now present yourself on the counter while I order in"  
He gets up and does as he's told trying to figure out why he doesn't fully believe Louis's words.


	37. Fake Memories?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver dreams of a nice Tony but can't tell if it's true memory or a fake one

'Tony's leaning over him...however this time it's different...he feels a cold metal underneath him and turns to see he's on the hood of a green Mustang. He doesn't feel scared...but happy. His eyes widen as Tony lowers himself until Silvers balls deep within him "Tony??" He watches as Tony tries to catch his breath. Once his breathing returns Tony looks down into the Silvers eyes and smiles "I wanted you to know what it feels like and there's no-one I trust or love more than you Gunny"  
Silver can't believe Tony's allowing him to do this. He feels the trust and love within the words and the bond. He lets out a happy purr as Tony begins to rock slightly on him.  
After a while Tony looks down and smiles at Silver as he reaches out to stroke his face "Cum Gunny"  
He stills and roars as he climaxes deep within Tony and feels a wetness coat his chest.'

Silver jerks awake on the bed and cringes as he notices that he's cummed on the sheets. He rubs a hand through his hair as he tries to make sense of the Tony in his dream compared to the Tony who appears after drinking the water. He thinks it through as he tidy's up the mess he's made before Master arrives.  
Once finished he decides it must be a mistaken memory as Tony hurts him and Master saves him. He nods to himself as once the beds made he takes his position by the chair.

Louis enters and smiles at the sight of Silver kneeling there. He takes his seat as lightly strokes him enjoying the sound of his purr "So Pretty, what have you been doing today"  
Silver places his chin on Masters thigh "I washed the sheets and made the bed. I did the washing up from the night before and slept"  
"Oh did you dream anything exciting?"  
He tenses slightly and at Masters frown he decides to come clean "I dreamt about...Tony and a car...however it can't be true...can it?" Louis's grip tightens in his hair and he can't help but wince at the slight pain it causes "No Silver it's not true...Tony has only ever caused you pain. Now go and present yourself"  
He scrambles from his position to hurry into the kitchen. He bends over the counter waiting for Master to take his pleasure from him. He waits and ten minutes later Louis enters...with the dreaded water. Silver lets out a terrified whimper at the sight of the water, trying to figure out why Master is upset with him.  
"Pretty, Dinner will arrive shortly so you had better of prepared yourself as I haven't got time" and with that he pulls Silvers hips closer and thrusts in. He groans in delight at the fact he has indeed prepared himself but also the tightness squeezing around his cock.  
Silver moans at the feeling of being taken and is so happy he had taken the time to prepare himself ready for Master. It's quick and fast and Silver climaxes with a roar as Louis yells "Cum Pretty" and spills deep within him while biting hard enough to draw blood from his right shoulder. They lay there panting then Louis pulls out and uses his discarded boxers to wipe Silver down.  
"I'm going for a quick shower" he picks up the 'special' water and hands it to Silver "Drink this now"  
He looks at Master as his eyes fill with fear "But...Tony will appear" he Scents Louis's arousal at his fear but ignores it as he takes the bottle with a sigh and drinks it down. Once finished he hands the bottle back and slowly blinks as things become fuzzy "Ma-Master?" 

He feels Louis leading him into the front room and helping him onto his knees to take the right position  
"Right I'm gonna take a quick shower...you stay quiet and stay there" he watches as Master leaves and tries to get his mind thinking however things always go fuzzy after the 'special' water as he finds it difficult to think clearly. He gets distracted by a noise on the other side of the locked door  
"You sure this is the right place Tim?"  
"Yes Boss"  
"That's what you said last time!"  
"Kate for the last time I said I was Sorry"  
"Yes Kate why have do your knickers got bunched"  
He hears silence then the chatter continues  
"Ziva, do you mean don't get your knickers in a twist?"  
"Yes Tim that's what I said"  
"Hey people, let's concentrate on the task at hand"  
"Yes Boss"  
"Sorry Boss"  
"Whatever you say Boss"  
"Good because the door is going to open right...now"  
Silver watches from his position on the floor as the front door opens, his eyes widen in fear and he's frozen on the spot as the man with the green eyes and dazzling smile from his nightmares has arrived only this time he's not alone...


	38. Whats Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver tries to sort out what is real and what isn't

"No..." he crawls away from the man approaching him "No...I didn't do anything wrong!" he knows he's becoming hysterical but can't help himself. He suddenly remembers his Saviour and tilts his head back to scream out "MASTER!!"  
The four people stop coming towards him as they hear movement from the other room along with a shouted "What!?"  
They all take up defensive postures and he realises with a start that they are after his Master.  
Louis enters the living room and stops in the doorway when he is faced by four armed Agents.  
"So...you found us"  
Tony takes a step forward but stops when Silver moves to protect Louis and aims a growl at him. He looks at Silver then growls at Louis "What have you done to him?"  
He smiles from his defensive position behind Silver. Louis places a hand on his shoulder "I haven't done anything...have I Pretty?"  
Silver purrs at the contact "No Master...you haven't hurt me...you're my Saviour"  
Tonys eyes fills with tears "Gunny?..."  
Silver flinches from the name and bares his teeth as he growls "NO! I won't let you hurt me anymore! You will not harm Me or Master ever again!"  
The tears fall down Tonys face and Silver can't understand why he's feeling as if he should comfort him. He watches as one of the girls with him touches his shoulder "Tony...look at his eyes! They're pin-point which means he's on something...he doesn't know what he's saying! Also I reckon he's suffering from Stockholm Syndrome as he's been a captive for three months now"  
He watches as Tony nods "Ok Ziva, Kate, keep him covered but no kill shots. McGee call it in and call Ducky as we'll need him to check over Silver...actually while you're at it give Mark a call and get him here as he might be able to talk some sense into him. Once finished take the rear exit but shoot to wound only"  
Silver growls at Ziva as she moves closer and he hisses at her giving her a warning to back off.  
Her eyes widen and she steps back to a safer distance while turning to Tony "We don't have a clear shot and cannot approach him without fear of attack"  
Tony looks at her in shock "Silver wouldn't attack us!"  
Kate glances at him "You sure about that? I...I checked the file you received and read his history..."  
Tonys eyes narrow at her "You had no right Agent Todd...and Silver isn't a killer"  
"He has killed in the past Tony. He's the Felenico from the Mexican Massacre  
Zivas eyes widen "The one that killed eleven men"  
"Yes the very same...I told you Tony that they're dangerous and should be put down!"  
He growls and takes a threatening step towards her not fazed at all at the gun pointed at him "You're the one who should be put down! You lot enter Our Home and holds us at gun point!"  
She takes a step backwards but holds her aim steady at him "We should just shoot the threat, then arrest him"  
Tony glares at her "Silver has been shot before...and I won't go through that again"  
He turns his gaze away from the threatening woman and looks at Tony in confusion and fingers the scar on his shoulder "Shot...?"  
Tony smiles at the flicker of recognition "Yes Silver...you were shot protecting McGee...and you died"  
"No...I was stabbed and Master saved Me"  
Louis places his hand on the shoulder in question "Yes Pretty. You died and I brought you back as Mine"  
Tony looks at him in shock "What did you do to him? And how did you bring him back?"  
Louis gives him a cruel smile "We're fully Bonded. Aren't we Pretty"  
Silver smiles and strokes the Collar "Yes Master" he turns to Tony "I've been Collared and Claimed by Louis Alan Callen and belong to him and him alone"  
Louis smiles "See Tony...I always get what I want"  
Tony smiles at him as he reaches inside and tugs at the true Bond

Silver jerks as he feels a tug deeply hidden within him. It's a white light tugging him to Tony and he looks up in confusion  
Louis spots the look and tugs at the Bond to get Silver back to him  
He feels another tug...however this one's different. It's a shadow of black tugging him to Master. He looks up "How can this be? I-I belong to...both of you?" he reaches up and strokes the Collar "But have been only Collared by Master?" he suddenly has a flash of memory 

'Tony removes the Bonding Collar and fastens it around Silvers neck underneath his leather Collar. At once Silvers breath quickens aswell as his heart rate as he feels the Bonding begin and from the quick intake of breath from Tony he felt it to'

He turns to Tony "I remember! I remember you Collaring me"  
Tony smiles at him "Yes Silver I Collared you first"  
Louis pulls him closer so his back is flush against his chest "He may have Collared you first...but you're wearing my Collar now" he lifts his left hand to stroke the Collar in question while placing his right across Silvers waist in a possessive gesture.  
Tony's eyes narrow at the blatant 'he's Mine' move and he growls "Get your hands off him!"  
Silver jumps at the sudden bark and another previous memory reappears

'He feels a hand on his lower back   
"Oh Silver...what a tease you are" he growls slightly but stops as pressure is applied to his shoulder injury and he lets out a whimper of pain. He cringes at the sudden arousal he can Scent from Louis.   
"Tony will be back soon...so I suggest you gets your filthy hands off me" he grits his teeth through the sudden pain he feels running throughout his body as Louis grips his scruff and pulls while squeezing his shoulder  
"I think you've forgotten your place! Your a creature to receive pleasure from nothing more nothing less"  
He tries to break the hold on him but stops as it increases the pain. He tenses as Louis removes his hold on his scruff to grab his dick and starts stroking him in a harsh violent way and his body reacts to the stimulants. He feels Louis getting off on the pain he's causing by humping him from behind. Silver cries out in pain as Louis sinks his teeth into his neck with enough pressure to bruise the area and Mark him. He wishes he'd stop and closes his eyes to block everything however his eyes snap open when he hears an angry shout   
"What the fuck are you doing!? Get the fuck away from him!!"'

He blinks in surprise from the memory and realises that Tony was protecting him. But he doesn't understand as Master says Tony only causes him pain? But that Tony and this Tony are different? He turns to Master "I'm confused...is there two Tonys? One that causes pain and the other love?"  
He yelps in pain and shock as Master grabs his scruff and harshly tugs, pulling out a handful of the sensitive fur "NO! I'm the only one to give you pleasure and love!! He's the one who comes in the night and Rapes you!"  
Tonys eyes widen in shock then narrows in anger "You Bastard!!" he sees red and pulls Silver out of Louis's hold to push him behind himself while he attacks the Bastard who has caused his Mate so much pain.


	39. Death Of An Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight ends with a Death

Silver watches with big eyes as the two Owners fight each other. He spots Tony take a punch to the gut but returns it with a left hook to the head giving Louis a split lip. However as the fighting continues he starts to feel drained as his strength is being sapped to help heal the injuries they're causing each other. He sits down heavily on the floor and flinches as Kate approaches him  
"You ok Silver?"  
He lifts up his head to look at her while narrowing his eyes and answers "As if you care!"  
She takes a step back as if struck "I-I do care! Tony has been such a Bastard with you gone! His moods have been up and down like a frigging yo-yo since your kidnapping!"  
"Considering I'm a creature with 'no' soul and deserve to be killed...I thought you'd be happy I...was gone" he starts to pant as he starts to feel tired from the constant pain he's feeling from his Owners. He falls sideways so he's laying on the ground and watches Tony gain the upper hand  
"Silvers MINE! I've told you before he's Mine and I don't share!" he belts Louis across the face and stands up to turn to Ziva "Read him his rights and take him in"  
Silver watches as Louis reaches into his trousers and pulls out a knife, he reacts without thinking and changes into Tiger form and pounces at the same time Louis lunges for Tony. He manages to knock a surprised Tony out of the way onto the floor as the knife comes at him and stands protectively over him as he hisses at Louis.  
He looks in surprise at the Tiger standing over him and reaches out to stroke the soft fur along his stomach.  
Silver does the mistake of looking down at Tony and Louis uses the distraction to his advantage by plunging the knife deep within Silvers chest while screaming "IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM NO-ONE CAN!" he twists the blade while yanking it down creating a jagged open wound revealing the bones of his ribs.

Silver roars in agony and acts on instinct by turning to attack the man causing him severe pain. He rears back onto his hind legs and clamps his jaws around Louis throat. He uses his own body weight to push Louis down while tugging back ripping the flesh. He keeps his hold tight while watching the life leaving his eyes.  
Louis's eyes widen in fear and shock. He looks deep into the blue eyes and knows without doubt that Silver won't let him live even if it means he would die aswell. He smirks as he realises that he'll get what he wants and as his body shudders with blood pouring out of the wound and his mouth he reaches out to stroke Silver once more before everything goes black.  
Silver feels the life leaving the body and releases his hold, letting the body go limp. He turns to a shocked looking Tony and drags his body over to him but collapses before he reaches him.

Tony snaps out of his shock to run over to the collapsed bundle of fur and blood "Silver!!" he reaches out to feel a pulse and sighs in relief "Silver it's going to be ok" he applies pressure onto the wound to try and stop the blood-flow "Ziva! Call an ambulance and see if Ducky's arrived yet!, if he has get him in here!"  
Ziva snaps out of her shock and with a "Yes Boss" she leaves the room picking up her mobile on the way  
Tony turns to Kate "Check Louis over...I think he's dead but best to make sure"  
She too snaps out of her shock at the sight of seeing Silver attack Louis. She approaches the body and can tell without doubt that he's dead "Boss he's dead...Silver has ripped out his throat"  
Tony smirks at her "Good...Bastard got what he deserved" he feels Silver move and applies more pressure "Keep still Gunny...you are gonna be alright"  
Kate looks at him in shock "Tony...it will be better if you let him die..."  
His eyes narrow at her "No! I have already lost him once...I won't lose him again!"  
"Tony...you know what the Law says..."  
"He was protecting me...he wouldn't have killed him otherwise..."  
She sighs and places a hand on his shoulder "Tony...the law is clear on this...a Felenico that kills in cat form is to be destroyed...he got away with it before due to the circumstances..."  
He lifts his head to look her in the eyes as tears fall down his cheeks "I-I won't let them..." he looks down and strokes the blood drenched fur "If they kill him they'll have to go through me"  
Silver listens to the conversation then decides that he needs to talk to Tony by changing from Tiger form to man. He shifts forms and cries out in pain that flares up in the process.  
"Silver!?" he tightens is grip on the wound while fur disappears and is replaced by smooth skin "You shouldn't have changed forms!"  
He pants through the pain and turns his head to Tony and whispers "Let me go?"  
Tonys eyes fills with tears and things go blurry. He quickly wipes them to look into the blue eyes "No Silver!...Jethro I love you...I can't just...I can't"  
"Please...Tony...it hurts...Please..."  
He grips even tighter "No Leroy Jethro Gibbs!! You don't have my permission to die!"  
He gives Tony a crooked smile "Tony...I'm dying anyway...I was Bonded to him and...well I..."  
"You killed the Bastard as he was going to kill me..."  
He can feel the darkness closing in "Tony...a Felenico dies with it's Owner...and like it or not...Mas-Louis Collared and Claimed me...he forced a Bond..."  
Tony takes one hand off but applies more pressure with the other as he pulls Silver onto his lap "I Collared and Claimed you first...we have a true Bond...and I'm your true Mate...the one you are to die with"  
He smiles and lets out a rusty purr "Yeah...you are my true Mate" and then the darkness surrounds him which he Welcomes...


	40. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back in the black n white room and has to face Louis once more

He's back in the room. In his circle of grey however instead of the room being half black and the other white all is black besides a corner. He steps out of his circle and into the black. At once he's surrounded by peace and tranquility He walks around to the white area and steps in. At once he is bombarded by pain and agony but also an undercurrent of love and safety. He goes to step back into the black but a whisper stops him  
"Silver!...come back Please...Silver!"  
"Tony?" As he goes to move further into the white he feels a tug on his tail and turns to face the person.  
He stares in shock "Louis?...but you're Dead!"  
Louis smiles at him and tugs his tail again "Hello Pretty" he strokes the soft fur "Yes it's true...you did kill me"  
He feels an overwhelming feeling of guilt "I...I'm Sorry" he looks in the eyes of the Dead-Man "But I had no choice...you were going to kill Tony and Me"  
Louis's eyes darken at the mention of Tony's name "If that Bastard never found us we would have been together forever"  
He shakes his head "It wasn't real love...you just used me..."  
Louis's eyes fill with shock "No Silver! I did love you...I still do"  
He reaches out and takes his tail back "You may have believed that you loved me in your own way and...and in an odd way I loved you aswell"  
He smiles and pulls him into a hug "Oh Silver...I-I don't want you to go back...I want you to stay here with me"  
He awkwardly returns the hug and then steps back "I need to go back...Louis Please let me go".  
He grabs him while shaking his head "NO! You can't! I won't let you!"  
Silver pulls away from him and makes a run to the white...to Tony. Just as he's about to enter the light Louis grabs his tail  
"NO! I won't allow you to leave me!"  
He fights through the pain of his tail being pulled as he nears his goal. As he enters the light he hears Louis screaming his name...


	41. Dark Side Of The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness tries to take Silver back

He opens an eye and notices that he's still on the floor in Tonys arms. He turns his head slightly as he hears Tonys sobs and forces his hand to move and touches his face.  
Tony starts as he feels a touch on his cheek and looks in shock as Silver opens his eyes to look at him while whispering  
"Tony...?"  
"Jethro!!" he moves to hug the limp form then calls for help "DUCK!!! He's alive!!!"  
Silver gives him a crooked smile "I told you Tony...your my true Mate" he winces as the pain flares through him, once it's becomes a dull ache he continues "I-I felt you bringing me back...I love you Tony"  
He smiles and gives the wounded man a soft kiss "I love you too Jethro" they both turn their heads to see Ducky rushing in  
"Anthony...you said Jethros alive? But he was declared dead...I declared him dead"  
Silver smiles at him "I did die Duck...but Tony brought me back"  
Ducky looks over the wound and tries to patch him up until the ambulance arrives "I didn't think it was possible"  
Before Silver can answer he hears a voice he never thought he'd hear again  
"Normally, Doctor Mallard, a Felenico cannot be brought back once officially dead. However I always have said Old Silver here is one of a kind!"  
Silver gives Mark a crooked smile "Hey Mark..." his smile however fades when something occurs to him "Are y-you hear to destroy me?"  
As soon as Tony hears the question he moves to protect his Mate by placing himself between Silver and Mark "You even think about it and I'll happy put a bullet between your eyes myself!"  
Marks eyes widen at the very real threat and put his hands palms outwards in a palicating way while taking a step backwards "Whoa, calm down kid! I'm not here to destroy Silver"  
Tony relaxes his defensive stance slightly but still watches Mark warily "Well...then why are you here?"  
He smiles at the younger man "I came here to try and sort out this problem...as I'm sure you know what the law states on this incident"  
He looks down at his Mate, watching the blue eyes flare with pain and fear but also love. "I can't lose him again...the past three months have been a living hell without him"  
Mark gives him a reassuring smile "Tony...I'm going to do my best to make sure Silver won't be destroyed over this...you have me and the facility backing you...we're on your side"  
Tony smiles at Mark and moves closer to Silver as he feels his pain "Hey Jethro did you hear that?"  
Silver smiles and lets out a rusty purr as Tony strokes through his blood drenched hair "Yeah Tony...but as long as you're ok I'll be fine" he suddenly cries out in pain as he feels a sharp stabbing motion in his leg.  
"Jethro!! What is it?"  
He tries to talk through the pain but it increases  
"Gunny answer Ducky please!"  
He forces himself to voice his pain "My right leg!!" he turns to face Tony with tears running down his face and tries to tug him closer "It hurts!!..it hurts!! Please make it stop!!...Please!"  
Tony helps Ducky move him over while being careful not to put any pressure on the painful looking open wound, to look in shock at his leg  
"Silver!? How did that happen?"  
He looks to where Tony's looking and notices a deep looking stab wound. He cries out once again as pain slices through his left shoulder  
Tony looks in shock as a second stab wound appears on Silvers left shoulder and looks at Ducky and sees the same look of shock reflected back at him. They both turn to look at Mark whose face pales  
"Mark? Whats happening to him?"  
Mark snaps out of his shock to look at Tony "D-Did Louis heal Silver at any point?"  
Tony looks at him in confusion then turns to the wounded man "Jethro...did Louis heal you at anytime and if so...what did he heal?"  
Silver opens his eyes to look at Tony in fear and pain and answers "Louis...healed me after P-Paula attacked me" he cries out as the pain intensifies. Once he's able to breath through the pain coursing through his battered body he turns to look into Tonys green eyes "She stabbed me through my right leg, my left shoulder at the same place as the bullet wound and-"  
He waits for Silver to finish but starts to feel a slight panic starting to overtake him and whispers "And what?"  
He closes his eyes as he knows that Tony will panic over what he has to say but knows he can't disobey a direct order. He gathers up his courage and looks deep into the green eyes of the man he loves as he answers his whispered command "She...she stabbed me through the femoral artery on my left inner thigh...I-I nearly died but Louis brought me back..."  
"Bastard!!"  
Tony turns in shock at Marks outburst "What? What is it?"  
Mark turns to Tony with watery eyes and clears his throat before talking "Louis...he's undoing all of what healed...in other words killing Silver from the inside...from the Bond created between them"  
Tony looks at him in shock and can feel his panic starting to break out "What can we do? There has to be something!!!"  
Silver cries out as another slicing pain occurs and he grabs hold of Tony "Please...let me go!! It hurts to much Tony!" he feels the darkness of the white and black room calling him back  
"No!" Tony applies pressure to stop the arterial bleed it was then that a thought occurs to him. He turns to look at Mark "I-If Louis healed him to save him...can't I do the same?"  
Ducky looks up from his attempt at patching up the appearing wounds "Anthony...I don't think it would be a good idea" and at the glare he receives he adds "Jethro here is using you as his rock...but if you use up your strength the link to life will weaken...and Louis will drag him to the other side...to death"  
Mark places a hand on Tonys shoulder "Doctor Mallards correct...Louis is using his half of Silvers Soul to try and drag him into death"  
Silver listens to the conversation floating above him and makes his decision while weakly tugging Tony down so they're face to face "I-I love you Tony...I'm gonna fight him as...as it's me and you forever" he leans up to softly kiss him and feels the Bond flare along with a scream filled with anger deep within him in the dark half of his Soul


	42. Paramedics Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paramedics arrive and they meet a face from the past

He hears movement and turns his head in the direction of the noise and smiles at the Paramedics that enter the room. He turns his head back to face a tear stained Tony and reaches out a shaky hand to cup his face "Tony...I'm going to be fine"  
He smiles at the man who has captured his heart and places his hand ontop of Silvers as he turns to kiss his palm "Yes Jethro...I won't let you go ever again"  
He feels the Bond flare brighter and can hear Louis's screams of outrage. He smirks at the sound and turns to face the Medics but his smirk turns into a frown as he reconises Simon from the shooting and by the way Tony's grip becomes tighter he too reconises him.  
Tony goes to stand but at Silvers distressed whimper he decides to stay where he is and in-contact with him to keep him calm. He turns to face Simon and narrows his eyes at him "If you even think of refusing to help keep Silver alive...I will kill you myself!"  
Ducky looks at him in shock "Anthony!"  
He turns to growl at the Medical Examiner "No Duck! I won't lose him again!" he turns once more to the medics "So Gentlemen, whats your answer?"  
The Medics look at each other, then one approaches quickly to check on Silver while Simon hovers looking torn.  
Silver looks at the man checking out his wounds and raises his hand "Hey...I'm Silver"  
The man looks at his hand then extends his own to shake "I'm Chris"  
Silver smiles at him "Hey..." he stops speaking and grimaces as another bolt of pain shoots through his body.  
Chris turns to his Partner "Yo Simon, I could really use your help here!"  
Simon glares at his colleague but decides to help as he spots the Owner reaching for his gun "Ok, ok Chris" he moves closer and tries not to grimace at the gory wound on the Felenicos right side of his body, showing the muscle that has been torn from his ribs.  
Chris places a hand on Simons shoulder "Thanks Mate" he turns to the Owner while reading the inscription on the golden Collar "So...Louis, what happened?"

Silvers eyes widen in fear at the name and he goes to scramble away but is stopped by a pair of strong arms. He cries out in fear but suddenly calms when he Scents that it's Tony who's pinning him in place.  
Tony pulls his Mate closer and glares at Chris while growling "Louis is that dead Bastard behind you! I'm Tony, Silvers true and only Owner"  
Chris holds his hands up apologetically "Sorry Tony...I read the name on the Collar and presumed you were him"  
Silvers heart-rate increases and he attacks the forgotten Collar around his neck "Get it off!! GET. IT. OFF!!!"  
"Shh Silver" he swats the hands away and unbuckles the Collar. "It's off Silver...it's off" he strokes the tear streaked face "You're free Silver...you're free of him"  
Silver calms at once and smirks slightly at the scream he hears in the dark part of his Soul. He turns to Chris "Louis kidnapped me and forced a Bond...Tony finally found me..." he frowns slightly and turns to his Mate "Why did it take you so long?"  
Tony gives him a sad smile and combs his fingers through his hair "I'm Sorry for that...but I'll tell ya later...ok?"  
He purrs at the contact "Ok Tony" he turns back to Chris "Louis and Tony fought each other. Tony won...Louis brought out a knife and went to attack my Mate...I got distracted then he stabbed me...next thing I knew Louis was dead and Tony was ok"  
Tony continues to give Silver comfort as he can feel his fear and pain through their Bond. He turns to Chris "Louis created the slash wound on his side...but the stab wounds are the ones Louis had healed...but before he died he un-did what he healed in hope Silver would die aswell"  
Chris thinks over what he's been told then turns to his colleague "Simon...we need to stabilise him before bringing him in"  
"Yeah, where do you want me to start?"  
Chris smiles at him "Start at the open side wound, while I start on the arterial bleed"

Silver flinches slightly at a gloved hand touching his cock   
"Shh...Jethro it's ok. Chris and Simon are going to make you better"  
Silver purrs as Tony continues to hold him while stroking his hair. He suddenly stops when he starts to feel his body responding to the gentle caress and flares crimson when Chris gives him a questioning look. He hides his face in Tony's shirt and whimpers in embarrassment.  
Chris just smiles at the embarrassed man and pats his thigh to get him to look at him. Once he has got Silvers attention he gives him a reassuring smile "It's ok...it's the body's way of responding and I know that as a Felenico it's going to be a lot harder for you not to show your reaction more than others. I'm not offended or in anyway going to take advantage of you...right I'm going to touch you there again as the tear is right at the juncture where thigh meets groin ok?"  
Silver looks to Tony and when he only spots amusement and worry he turns back to Chris with a whispered "Ok"  
Chris gives him another smile then continues his work when he receives a nod from Tony.  
Silver tries to keep his body in check but with having 'His' Tony holding him and being surrounded by his Scent which he has missed these past months. It's hard and takes all his control not to tilt his hips into the gentle hands touching him. He tries to take his mind off Chris and turns to Simon. He's shocked by the Scent of jealousy he can smell aimed at himself then realises with a start that he loves Chris! He turns back to Tony to see a small smile and realises that he too has noticed the the look.  
He suddenly groans as another sharp pain goes through him and he looks up to see Louis laughing. He blinks in fear then grabs the hand holding him down "T-Tony...?"  
Tony looks at Silver and panics at the fear he sees "Silver?...Silver what is it?"  
He whispers and points at the laughing man "M-Master..."


	43. Ride To Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvers stable enough to be moved

Tony turns to where Silvers pointing then looks back at him "Jethro...Jethro listen to me" he wants until the fear filled eyes turn to face him "Louis is dead...he can't harm you in any way...the Bond has broken with him"  
He looks to see if he can spot any lies within the statement and nods while nuzzling into the strong chest "He's gone...he can't hurt me any more". He smiles as he hears the laughter turn into screams then silence.  
Chris who had been watching the display turns to Tony and asked "Has he taken anything?"  
Tony thinks back then pats Silver to get his attention "Hey Gunny, Kate mentioned you looked like you'd taken something" he continues as he receives a confused look "Did Louis give you something before I arrived?"  
He nods and answers "Master gave me 'special' water from blue fridge in bedroom"  
Tony turns to Ducky "Can you check it out?"  
"Sure will Anthony, just keep hold of Jethro...as he needs you right now"  
He looks down at the man currently nuzzling his chest "Sure will Duck...sure will"  
Chris smiles at the love he can see between the two men and peeks at the man he loves. He goes pink as Simon turns to him and noticed him looking. He quickly turns to Tony "Ok we've got him stable enough to move but we will need to take a sample of the water with us, so they will know whats in his system"  
Silver starts to panic as he's placed on a stretcher and out of the safety of his Mates arms "Tony...!?"  
He moves and grabs his hand "Hey, calm down. I'm here and I'm never letting you go ever again" he turns to the rest of his team who have gathered round "Ducky, you and Palmer deal with Louis. Ziva, you and Tim collect all the physical evidence and bag n tag for Abby to do her magic. Kate you're in charge and make sure the Case is all wrapped up neat and tidy for Vance. And people I want all your reports typed and printed on my desk no later than O-Six-Hundred tomorrow morning. Got it?"  
"Yes Boss"  
"Right Boss"  
"Ok Boss"  
He turns to Mark "And you...can you sort things out from your end?"  
Mark smiles at him as he follows the stretcher out "Sure, will do...I've said it before but Silvers one of a kind and I won't allow them to put him down"  
Tony smiles at the statement and pulls him into a surprised hug "You're always welcome to stay in touch with us"  
Mark smiles and returns the hug "I...I would like that..."  
At Silvers distressed whimper Tony releases Mark and jumps in the back of the ambulance "Hey, I'm here"  
Chris smiles at the way Silver calms as soon as Tony touches him. He turns to the Owner "Is Silver here allergic to anything?"  
Tony shakes his head "Nah, being a Felenico he's not allergic to anything and he can't catch anything either"  
"That's good then" at Silvers wince of pain he grabs a medic kit "Is it ok it I give give him a shot of Morphine?"  
Tony smiles at the memory of Silver on pain-killers and at Chris's puzzled look he explains "Silver here...he goes a bit loopy on meds"  
Chris smiles "Many do! So...?"  
"Yeah as long as it doesn't interfere with whatever was in that drink"  
"I'll only give him a small dose and it should be fine"  
Silvers eyes widen in fear as Chris grabs his arm and gets ready to inject him. He acts on instinct and lashes out with a kick which sends Chris flying backwards with a grunt  
"SILVER! Stop! Chris is trying to help! You are going to lay there and accept it"  
He lowers his eyes in shame and fear at Tony's sudden anger. He tries to figure out where and when 'His' Tony had gone and replaced by the 'Cruel' one.  
"Silver...?"  
He jumps and stammers "S-sorry" while getting into the position which 'this' Tony visits him in. He turns onto his front resting his chest on the cot with his hands stretched out to hold onto the sides and raises his backside into the air by going onto his knees with his legs spread and tail lifted out of the way. "I-I'm r-ready n-now" he trembles in fear of the pain he knows he's about to receive.  
Tony pales as he realises what Silver thinks is going to happen. He swallows the bile that's rising up his throat and reaches out to touch the trembling shoulder "Jethro...Jethro he's gone...your safe now"  
Silver slightly turns his head, cautious if he's being tricked, and relaxes as 'His' Tony smiles at him. He quickly looks around for the other one but calms down when he realises he has gone.  
"Jethro...Chris needs to give you a shot of Morphine...I will stay with you but I won't force you to have it"  
Silver looks at the Medic then turns to Tony "Y-you will keep me safe from the 'other' Tony?"  
He gives him a reassuring smile "I Promise you Silver, you'll never see the 'other' Tony ever again!"  
He smiles at him then turns to Chris and holds out his arm "I'm ready now"  
Chris looks at Tony for conformation and at his nod gives Silver the shot of Morphine.  
The effects of the pain-killer hits him immediately and he gives the men a drunken purr. Silver turns to Chris and pulls him close into a surprised hug "Thanks ye, Yo need to tell him dat ye loz him"  
He turns to Tony "What is he on about? And seriously that affected him quick!"  
Tony laughs and pulls Silvers arms off Chris "He reckons you should tell Simon that you love him"  
His eyes widen and his face goes pink "I-I can't"  
Silver frowns "Why not" he turns to his Owner and tugs his arm closer "I loz ye"  
He smiles at his Mate "I love you too" he turns to Chris "It'll be alright...he feels the same"  
Chris frowns at them "How...how do you know he does?"  
Silver gives him a drunken smile "Coz I smell it"  
Tony shakes his head "He means he Scented the jealously and I saw it as he watched you touch Silver"  
They go quiet as the ambulance stops and Simon opens the door   
"What?...Chris you gonna help get the creature out of the van"  
Chris shakes himself and helps unload Silver to hand him over to the Doctor. As Tony speaks to the doctors he walks up to Simon "Hey, you want to...er...go out and have a drink with me or something?"  
Simons face lights up with a big grin "Yeah...I would like that...I would like that very much"  
Chris quickly turns to Silver and bends down to whisper "Thank-You"  
Silver smiles at him "You is Welcome"  
As they take the Felenico away Chris turns to Simon and wraps an arm around his shoulders "I hope everything goes alright with them two"  
Simon wraps his arm around his soon to be lover "Yeah me too"  
Silver smiles as he watches the two men walking away and wishes it would be that easy for him and Tony to sort out their relationship.


	44. What Took You So Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally explains to Silver

He must have fallen asleep...he turns to snuggle into the warmth behind him and freezes at the hard cock that's nestled against his backside  
"Oh...Gunny"  
His heart-rate soars as he realises that it's Tony behind him and tries to remember if he had drank any 'special' water...but everything's a blur. His breathing increases as he feels Tony rocking against him. He goes to move away but a strong arm grabs him to pull him closer. Silver makes his body go limp in attempt to keep this Tony happy so he can figure out which one he's with  
"Oh...Gunny I've missed you" he feels Tony nuzzling his scruff and relaxes at the gentle motion but suddenly lets out a yelp as Tony leans against his side.  
He jerks awake at the sound "Silver? Silver you ok?"  
He cautiously turns onto his back to look in his Mates eyes "I'm ok Tony...you accidently put pressure on the wound"  
His eyes fill with worry "I-I didn't cause you to much pain...did I?" at Silvers smile he continues "I...I didn't want to leave you...so I...well I crawled in bed behind you...to keep you close as you slept"  
Silver reaches out and strokes his Mates cheek "It's ok Tony...I...well I don't know if I...if I can do more than sleep at the moment...as well...it's still all to fresh for me" he goes pink as he indicates Tony's hard cock which is digging into his thigh.  
He smiles and moves in slowly giving Silver plenty of warning before giving him a gentle kiss "I don't care how long it takes...I'm just glad I've got you back" He gets out of the bed to move to the other side. Once settled he tugs at Silver so he's laying across his chest and strokes through the coarse fur of Silvers Scruff enjoying the purr he can hear and feel which he had missed these passed months. "I-I want you to now that...that we did everything we could to find you"  
He tenses slightly as he whispers "What...what took you so long...?"  
Tony hugs him tight then loosens his grip slightly "He left his old job and disappeared...it was like Louis never existed...Tim thought he'd found a trace of him last month...but less said about that incident the better...I-I thought I..."  
He feels the body beneath him tense and looks up into Tonys eyes "Hey...I'm ok Tony...I'm ok you found me..."  
A dark expression crosses his face but at Silvers whimper and the relaxed body going tense he softens his features while tugging him closer "I should have found you sooner...can you ever forgive me...?"  
He snuggles closer purring in delight "Yes Tony...on one condition..."  
He looks down to the head nuzzling his chest "And that would be?"  
He lifts his head and gives his Mate a soft kiss "You have to forgive yourself aswell"  
Tony shakes his head while whispering "I-I can't...I should have waited to give you that blasted pill!...I shouldn't have been caught off guard like that...I'm a highly trained Federal Agent!!"  
He places a finger to his Mates lips "Tony... hind-sights a Bitch...at least you found me...just..."  
"Just what?"  
He looks up to show the fear he still feels "Just...just don't lose me again...Please..."  
His eyes fill with tears at the vulnerable look and he pulls Silver tight against him "I Promise you Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I will never allow anything to take you away ever again" he smirks while he adds "Your Mine...and I'm Yours...forever"  
Silver lets the fear subside and enjoys the feeling of being in Tonys arms...feeling the safety of which he hasn't felt for a long time. He snuggles closer and whispers "Your Mine and I'm Yours" he smiles as sleep calls to him...


	45. Chris And Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver gets a visit from the Paramedics which saved his life

It's been a long week...a really long week. He thinks he's getting better...but still freaks when approached by any unknown male...which is difficult as due to being a Felenico word has spread and literally every person has made an excuse to visit his cubical. He sighs as he hears the door go for the third time this hour  
"Hey, Silver...you awake?"  
He turns to face the door and smiles as he reconises Chris "Yeah, hey Chris!"  
He smiles and turns to his Partner "Come on, quick before the Doctors find us" he steps into the room along with Simon  
"Hey Silver...sorry about being a jerk earlier...Chris told me you...er...well lets just say we wouldn't be together if you hadn't pushed him to ask" he gives him a smile then puts him arm around Chris's waist  
Silver grins at the two men "I take it you're officially dating?"  
Chris returns the grin while placing his own arm around his Partner "Yeah" he takes a quick look around the room then faces Silver with a frown "Where's Tony?"  
Silvers grin fades "He...he popped out around an hour ago...had to sort out something at Work...and well I think the whole hospital has found out I'm alone"  
Chris cocks his head to one side "Why's that?"  
Silver gives him a sad smile and wraps his tail around himself "P-People keep popping in...to take a look at the freak..."  
Chris and Simon both move forward and sit either side of the upset man  
"You're not a freak Silver"  
"I...I know I didn't treat you right both times I saw you...but Chris is right...you are not a freak...you're just different"  
Chris smiles at his Partner and places a hand on Silvers shoulder while Simon mirrors him "You've got us as friends Silver, we'll keep you company until Tony arrives...if that's ok with you?"  
"I-I would like that" he gives them both a shy smile "I would like that very much"

They chat for the next two hours until the door opens.  
Silvers ears prick up and his face brightens as Tony enters but the smile quickly fades when he spots Tonys face darken. He jumps and quickly gets into position 'This' Tony wants him in while wishing for 'His' Tony to show.  
He glares at the two men sitting and touching his Mate however his glare disappears at the fear he spots in Silvers eyes before he pushes the men off the bed and gets into the rape position he showed him earlier. Tony sighs and hopes Silver will understand that 'that' Tony has gone now...and that it was really Louis who raped him while he was doped up. He approaches the bed and can see the trembles running through the tense body. As he places a hand on Silvers back he hears a fearful whimper and it breaks his heart "Hey Silver...hes gone now..."  
He cautiously lifts his head and spotting 'His' Tony, he grabs him pulling him close and lets the trembles subside.  
Tony lets the tears fall as he hugs his broken Mate close while stroking his hair "Hey...he's never coming back Jethro...never"  
He lifts his head from Tonys chest "Never?...you sure he'll never get me again?"  
He gives him a dazzling smile "Never! I Promise you" he turns to the two men who were watching them interact "Chris...Simon"  
Chris smiles at him and the possessiveness he can read in his body language towards Silver "Hey Tony...we just came to see how you're both doing"  
Tony smiles at them and tones down his body language while sitting on the bed and pulling Silver into his lap "We're getting there, how is your relationship going?"  
Chris grins while pulling Simon close "It's going great!" he takes a quick look at his watch "Er...sorry to leave you like this...but we weren't expecting to be here so long and...well I've booked a reservation at the Italian restaurant Simon likes...and well..."  
Tony smiles at them and gives them a shooing motion "Go on get...and thanks for keeping Silver company while I was sorting things out"  
Chris waves off the thanks with a "No probs...see ya two soon"  
Silver lifts his head from Tony's chest and waves goodbye to his two new friends. Once they've gone he turns to his Mate "What were you sorting out?"  
Tony lays back dragging Silver so he's laying across his chest "I...I've sold the apartment"  
He looks at him in shock "Why?"  
Tony gives him a sad smile "Because...it has bad memories for me...and will have for you"  
"Oh...so where do we go once out of this hell hole?"  
He lets out a bark of laughter "I-It can't be that bad"  
Silver rolls his eyes at him "You can leave and don't get prodded with needles or gawped at"  
Tony smiles and strokes the coarse hair at Silvers Scruff enjoying the soft purr "I got us a house with a basement and a garden...the Doctor told me you can leave tomorrow and so I've got things all set up courtesy of Abbys help"  
He smiles into the chest of his Mate "Thank-You Tony"  
"You are very much Welcome...now go to sleep"  
Silver gives him a big yawn and snuggles closer while following the Command and drifts off to sleep enjoying the feeling of Tonys fingers running through his sensitive fur


	46. New Collar, Anger And Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Silver a new Claiming Collar.

He knows he's sulking...but he doesn't want to go out into the real world...he wants to stay in this room, just him and Tony. He looks up when he feels a tap on his shoulder  
"Hey Gunny...I know you don't want to leave this cocoon...but we can't stay here"  
Silver smiles at him then pulls him into a hug "Ok...I'm ok...it"s just...I've been held for months with no-one but L-Louis for company and I...I don't want to be without you ever again"  
He gives him a smile and strokes the soft hair on the back of neck where his Collar once was "I...I don't know if it's to soon but I..."  
He pulls back from the hug and cocks his head to one side "What Tony?"  
Tony reaches into his inside pocket and hands Silver a blue velvet case "I got you a new Claiming Collar...but if it's to soon it'll keep"  
Silver takes a deep breath and opens the case. His eyes go wide at the gold and platinum Collar. As he reads the Engraving his eyes fill with tears and he turns to Tony "Can...can you put it on?"  
Tony smiles and takes out the Collar placing it around his Felenicos neck "There...how's that?"  
Silver lifts a hand to touch the new Collar and smiles "It's great...Thanks Tony"  
He returns the smile and leans in to brush his lips against his Mate "You're Welcome...now lets get you dressed and outta here"  
Silver sits on the end of the bed watching Tony deciding what he wants him to wear. He smiles as he once more touches the inscription that reads 'Silver DiNozzo, Property and Mate of, Anthony DiNozzo Junior'

Tony turns to Silver about to ask if he prefers shorts or would like trousers but stops as he spots the look filled with love and wonder.  
Silver feels someone watching and turns to find Tony staring at him. He goes pink at the look and goes crimson as his body responses to the arousal he Scents from his Mate.  
Tony moves closer and gives him a quick kiss "Hey, no need to get embarrassed...I know you need some time and I don't mind waiting"  
Silver shakes his head as a sudden anger appears, he stands and shouts at his Mate "You don't have to wait! You shouldn't!! I'm a Felenico a fucking SEX SLAVE!!! You could bend me over right this minute and fuck me raw! And you'll be in your rights to do so!"  
Tony stands in front of Silver, pushes him down onto the bed and straddles him while holding down his wrists keeping him pinned in place "You're right Silver, I could fuck you right here right now and no-one would question if you scream!! I could fuck you raw until you bleed and wished your life was over!! I could leave you chained, bleeding and in so much pain on the bed ready for me to FUCK you when I come home from work everyday for the rest of your life!"  
Silvers blood runs cold and he can feel his body trembling with fear. He waits for what Tony wants to do with him and is surprised when his wrists are released from the bruising hold. He looks up into the green eyes towering above him and realises with a shock that he's no longer afraid...the Tony that hurts him disappeared with Louis...this Tony would never hurt him or use him for pleasure. As he looks into his eyes all he can read is...love. Silver smiles as the terror fades and lets out a purr.  
Tony looks down and smiles when he feels the body beneath him relax and he watches as the fear disappears from the blue eyes he adores so much, to be replaced with love and his smile grows wider when he feels and hears Silvers happy purr. He leans down and brushes his lips against his Mate "Do you get it now? I might be your Owner but also I am your Mate for life! I won't just take my pleasure from you but also give you pleasure aswell, you may be a legal sex slave but I shall always treat you as my Equal...got it?"  
He leans forward to kiss him with watery eyes "Yes Tony...we're Equals"  
"Good...right come on, time to get dressed and check out our new home"  
He just smiles at him and wriggles out from beneath him to get dressed.  
Tony watches as Silver gets dressed enjoying the view of his rear end in jeans and can't help but stroke along his tail, ruffling the fur.  
Silver turns at the contact and grins as he does up the white shirt "Ok Tony I'm all dressed...lets go"  
Tony takes his hand to lead him out of the hospital and into his car.  
Silver blushes as he remembers the last time he was in the Mustang and by the look Tony gives him he too remembers.  
"I...I'm sorry about my outburst earlier...I know you will never treat me that way...it's just going to take some time for me to be able to have sex again..."  
He turns to his Mate as he pulls out of the car park "It's ok Silver...I told you...I'm ok to wait until you're ready"  
He gives him a smile and closes his eyes for the rest of the journey.


	47. A New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at their new home but Silver has some doubts

He's dreaming...he knows he is as Louis is standing there infront of him...except he's not afraid of being hurt from him any longer. He watches as his face forms a cruel smile "Nobody will ever want to fuck you now, even if you've got a sweet arse"  
He flinches from the words but holds his ground "Nobody but Tony will take me! You're only sour as you'll never get a piece of this 'sweet arse' ever again"  
Louis face hardens then a dark expression crosses his face "As if Tony would ever lower himself to fuck a dirty cheap whore like yourself! You're tainted goods, Silver, as if he is going to waste his love on a creature like you!"  
He watches as Louis fades into darkness and tries to dismiss all of what he said...however part of him doubts that Tony would want him back after Louis had raped him. He thinks back to last night when Tony was behind him rocking against him in his sleep. He suddenly remembers that once Tony woke up and realised he was with him...he went soft...

Silver wakes with a start and goes to protect himself as the passenger door opens  
"Hey, Silver calm down. It's only me...we've arrived"  
Once his heart-rate is back to normal he gets out of the car and avoids Tonys eyes.  
He watches Silver get out and cocks his head to one side when he notices him avoiding eye-contact. He places a hand on his shoulder "Hey...you ok?"  
He quickly looks up then back down to the floor "Do...do you think I'm...I'm tainted?"  
Tony steps back in shock and regrets his move instantly when Silver flinches and withdraws further into himself. He moves quickly and yanks the tense body into a tight hug refusing to let go until he feels Silver relax into him  
"I'm sorry for my reaction! I was shocked you'd even think that!...Silver...you've been raped and used for pleasure...but in no way are you tainted, it'll just take some time for you to adjust back"  
He feels the tears running down his face as he returns the hug and while hiding his face in the crook of Tonys neck he whispers "We...we will be ok?"  
Tony hugs him tighter "Yes Silver...we'll be ok"  
They stand there hugging each other until Silvers tears subsides "Sorry..."  
Tony cuffs him on the back of the head "Don't apologise it's a sign of weakness and you my dear..." he moves towards him until they're chest to chest "...are anything but weak"  
Silver looks into the darken green eyes and feels his body respond to the look and Scent of Tonys arousal "You want to take me to your new home or what?"  
Tony shakes his head "Not to 'my' home but OUR home"  
Silver smiles at the term 'our' home...he has a home. He moves closer and tugs Tony close for a hungry kiss which is quickly returned with fever.  
Tony groans as he hears the much missed mewling noises Silver makes when excited, he pulls away to look into the darken blue eyes of his Mate "Upstairs now" he smirks as Silvers eyes darken further and the way he practically runs into the house and up the stairs.

He can't believe how excited he is, he thought he'd be worried about Tony taking him. He runs up the stairs and into the room with the open door. He stops and stares at the items on the bed. As he approaches he hears movement and turns to watch Tony enter the room, he looks up questionably at him  
Tony squirms slightly and approaches his Mate "I..I thought you would appreciate a new set..."  
He turns to look at the new leather Collar and leash with matching cuffs "I-I love them..." he turns to Tony "...can you put them on?"  
Tony approaches him and picks up the new Collar "You sure?"  
He nods his consent and bares his neck. He moans in delight at the touch of the soft material on his skin  
"It's elk hide...you like?"  
He smiles and holds up his wrists "Very much...I like how you kept the colour"  
"Well what can I say...the blue matches your eyes however the silver studs were Abby's idea"  
He smiles as Tony kneels down to attach the ankle cuffs "I love them...Thank-You Tony" he crouches down and kisses him.  
Tony groans as he tastes his Mate and pushes them up onto the bed while invading Silvers mouth with his tongue, re-mapping him and taking possession of his mouth.  
Silver groans and melts into the possessiveness, enjoying having Tony taking him as his own. He goes to move onto his front but looks up in shock when he's pinned onto his back underneath the muscular body "Tony...?"  
He looks into the worried face and smiles "I want you to see everything...I want to take you face to face"  
His eyes widen and he moans as his shorts become unbearably tight "Tony...yes, Tony...Please take me...I'm Yours"  
Tony groans at the words and attacks Silvers shorts while Silver attacks his. Finally when they're naked from the waist down Silver gets a good grip on the bottom of Tonys shirt and rips it open, laughing as buttons go flying across the room.  
Tony looks down in shock at his torn shirt, then returns the favor enjoying the laughter coming from deep within Silvers chest. He leans over to open the nightstand drawer and pulls out a new tube of lube "Ready?"  
Silver looks into the green eyes of the man who owns his Soul and smiles while spreading his legs "Only for you...only you" he flinches slightly as a slick finger is pressed against his opening.  
As he feels the flinch he rubs his other hand along Silvers chest, caressing the smooth skin and lightly stroking the jagged scar on his right side "It's ok...take as much time as you need"  
He starts a hesitant purr at the soft contact and starts to feel his body relax "I'm ok now just...just take it slow?"  
"I will...all you had to do was ask"  
He feels his body tense as a slick finger invades him but at the caress against his chest his body relaxes further allowing the finger to penetrate him. Not long after the first, a second is added and soon he begins to rock his hips to the rhythm of the fingers. He suddenly stills as the fingers stroke his sweet spot and soon he begins babbling in Russian. He shouts as a third then a fourth finger is added "Tony! Please! Tony" he hasn't felt this much pleasure since before he was kidnapped.  
Tony grips the base of his cock stopping himself from shooting his load there and then. He quickly but gently removes his fingers and coats himself before slowly sinking into his Mate, Claiming him as his.  
Silver moans as he feels Tony breach him and once he's to the hilt, he wraps his legs around his Mates waist "Take me"  
He groans as he buries himself balls deep into his lover and feels Silver wrapping his legs around him pulling him even deeper "You're Mine...and I'm Yours"  
Silver smiles and rocks his hips enjoying the gasping noise Tony makes then moans in delight as Tony begins to move with a gentle rocking motion.  
He feels himself getting closer and begins to pick up speed which is soon matched. He grabs Silvers cock enjoying the cry of ecstasy and beings to jerk him off in time to his thrusts  
He feels himself getting closer and when Tony rhythm falters he cries out "Tony! Please now! Please" he cries out and coats both of their chests so hard it hits their chins as he hears Tony shout "Cum Gunny" while emptying himself deep within Silver body.  
He looks at the crumbled, stated body on his chest and mumbles "I love you Tony" and smiles as he hears a reply before the darkness of sleep takes over "I love you too Silver...Jethro"


	48. Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shows Silver that they're Equals in their relationship

He feels a wet warmth on his chest and groans in delight. He opens one eye to watch Tony rubbing his chest clean with a wet cloth  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you alive yet?"  
He smiles and tugs him down for a quick kiss "Awake yes, Alive...I'll get back to you"  
Tony laughs and straddles the man "Well...you know how we were talking about being Equals?"  
He cocks his head to one side and caresses his Mates thighs which are currently pinning him to the bed "Yeah...?"  
Tony smiles and reaches behind himself to grab Silvers interested cock "Well, I've taken you as Mine. So...you wanna take me as Yours?"  
His eyes go wide and his heart swells with joy "You...you would let me Claim you as Mine?"  
"Yes Jethro. I've said it before, you're Mine while I'm Yours as..."  
He gives him a big smile and a happy purr "We're Equals"  
"Yes Jethro...in every way"  
Tony smiles and hands Silver the lube "You going to get me ready or what?"  
He takes the lube and uncaps it with shaking fingers not believing the amount of love he can feel from their Bond aimed at himself  
"Hey, I love you Jethro"  
He smiles as he coats his fingers and reaches behind his lover "I love you too Tony" as he enters he pulls his Mate down to kiss him and uses the gasp to invade his mouth in a possessive kiss, Claiming him as his own.  
Tony calms down his Dominance allowing Silver to Claim him and set the pace, enjoying the possessiveness he can feel from his Mate. After a third finger is entered he begins rocking his hips "S-Silver you'd better hurry otherwise I'll shoot my load before you're in me!"  
Silvers eyes widen and he groans as his dick twitches in anticipation. He quickly but carefully removes his fingers and holds his cock near his Mates entrance "You sure Tony?"  
Tony smiles and pushes his hips down impaling himself on Silvers cock.  
He gasps as Tony sinks down on him and the feeling of tightness around his aching cock makes him groan in delight "Tony..."  
He gasps at the felling of being penetrated but continues until Silver is balls deep within himself and he's resting in the curve of his Mates pelvis "Y-You gonna move or want me to do all the work?"  
He growls playfully and tilts himself up and over, enjoying Tonys yelp of surprise as he's thrown onto his back with Silver above him.  
Tony looks up in surprise and smiles as Silver looks down at him with laughter and love shining in his eyes. He narrows his eyes while squeezing his muscles around the hard cock lodged inside him and smiles at Silvers strangled gasp "Well...you gonna move or what?"  
Silver gasps and instinctively thrusts into the tightness enjoying the grunting noises Tony's making. He continues thrusting into his Mate getting faster as Tony begins to match his rhythm and growls in warning as he reaches out for his cock. He swats the hand away growling "That's mine" and wraps his hand around the pulsing shaft, jerking him off in time to his thrusts  
"Jethro...I'm gonna...I'm gonna"  
He squeezes him to delay his climax "I...I need you to...to...Please..."  
Tony takes a deep breath and shouts "CUM GUNNY!!"  
He releases Tony as his climax hits him and feels his Mates cum coat his chest while he collapses spent onto the stated body beneath him.

He moves with a grunt and looks into the green eyes of the man he loves "Thank-You Tony"  
He smiles and lifts his hand to stroke Silvers face "You're Welcome...now lets get clean and check out the rest of the house"  
He smiles and gets off Tony while holding out his hand.  
Tony returns the smile and accepts the hand "We also need to do some shopping"  
Silvers grin fades and he grimaces "Shopping..."  
Tony laughs "Yes Jethro...you should have your own clothes and have things that are just yours"  
He gives him a smile and holds up his shorts "I have my own clothes...I don't need any more"  
"Silver...you need more than one pair of shorts...and you have to face the world sooner or later"  
He sighs and looks to the floor "But I..."  
"You what?"  
Silver looks up "I like wearing your clothes...it symbolizes me as yours..."  
He smiles and pulls him into a hug "You can still wear my clothes but you will need your own" he pulls back and indicates the set of draws and matching wardrobe on the right side of the room "They're yours Jethro"  
He leaves his Mates arms to stroke the wood "Mine?"  
"Yours" Tony approaches him and removes the leather Collar and cuffs "They're all yours" he opens the top drawer and places the leather accessories on and closes it, he takes Silvers hand and leads him into the master bathroom. He releases him to turn on the tap to run a bath "We'll go shopping tomorrow as I want you to myself for the rest of today" once the bath is full and at a reasonable temperature he turns to Silver "Right get in"  
Silver nods and enters with a groan as the heavenly water caresses his exhausted body. He smiles as Tony motions him forward and scoots in behind him.  
Tony tugs at Silver so he's leaning against his chest "Hey...you ok?"  
"Yeah Tony, I'm grand" he smiles as Tony rubs a soapy cloth across his chest  
"Relax...I'm going to take care of you"  
He makes his body go limp and relaxes into the caress while closing his eyes while enjoying the feeling of Tonys hands on his body.


	49. Checking Out The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver stretches out in Tiger form while Tony gets a call

"Jethro?...Hey...Jethro?"  
He slowly blinks open his eyes and turns around to look into the worried face of his lover "T-Tony...?" he yawns and stretches out the kinks in his body  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty...you awake now?"  
He gives him a sleepy smile "Yeah I'm up...sorry about that"  
Tony smiles and strokes his wet hair "No worries. Right we need to get out before we become even more pruney"  
He can't help the bark of laughter and at Tonys questioning look he just shakes his head and gets out while helping his Mate. Silver grabs a towel and begins to rub Tony down "Lets get you dry"  
After he's dry he takes the towel away and wraps it around his waist while grabbing another to return the favour but being gentle against the sensitive fur along his Mates spine and Scruff enjoying the happy purr. Once dry he wraps it around Silvers waist and pushes him into the bedroom while grabbing two smaller towels and throwing one at Silver while using the other to dry his hair.  
Silver catches the towel and drys his hair while watching Tony getting dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a baggy shirt. He sits on the bed as Tony goes through his drawers and catches the trousers and shirt that is lobbed at him   
"Put them on then meet me downstairs. I'll get a start on lunch ok?"  
He smiles and removes his towel "Yeah. I'll be down soon" he leans forward to accept the kiss Tony gives him as he goes out of the room. Silver quickly gets dressed and re-makes the bed with clean sheets then takes the dirty laundry downstairs into the washing-basket to be done at another time. He enters the kitchen to the Scent of bacon cooking and his belly growls at the wonderful aroma  
"I take it someones hungry?"  
He goes up behind Tony and wraps his arms around him from behind while placing his chin on his shoulder "Starving"  
Tony chuckles and places half of the bacon into a sandwich "Voila, lunch is served"  
Silver takes the offered sandwich and begins to eat it as he investigates their new home. He moves into the living room and the first thing he notices is the big TV screen attached to the wall and the big DVD towers filled with DVDs. He shakes his head and checks out the rest of the room which has two comfortable looking armchairs and a matching three-seater sofa along with a glass coffee table. He looks around the room and notices a door then remembers Tony mentioning a basement. As he approaches the door Tony enters the room  
"Hey you done looking over the house...I thought you might like to go out into the garden and stretch out in Tiger form for awhile?"  
Silver smiles and begins to strip "Sure Tony...I would like that" as soon as the words leave his mouth he changes from man to Tiger and happily trots outside after Tony.

He stares in shock at the massive space and turns to look at Tony  
"Hey...I knew you didn't get a lot of running space at the facility and well...there wasn't enough room at the flat so I decided to get a house with a really big garden...big enough for you to run in"  
He pounces onto his Mate, knocking him down onto the grass and rubs his face against his while purring loudly.  
"I shall take that as you like?"  
He looks down into the laughing green eyes and licks his face with a big wet tongue  
"Silver! Go get! Enjoy a run"  
He leaps off him and stretches out aching muscles and sprints away enjoying the breeze ruffling his fur  
Tony watches him go and takes a seat on the wooden bench. He jumps slighty when his mobile goes off  
"DiNozzo"  
"Hey Tony, how's Old Silver?"  
"Mark! It's good to hear ya. Silvers doing great...gonna take him shopping tomorrow to help him get over meeting new people in crowded areas"  
"Sounds...fun"  
He chuckles down the phone "I take it that you don't like shopping?"  
He hears laughter "Nah! Rather avoid at all costs...anyway the reason I rang was to inform you that Silver will not be put down as the death was in protection of his Owner...I just failed to mention the part about Louis creating a Bond and becoming a new Owner..."  
He breaths a sigh of relief "Thanks Mark. I owe ya"  
"Nah, think nothing of it just...just be good to Old Silver and take care of him for me..."  
He suddenly comes to a realisation "You...you love him...don't you?"  
He hears a quick intake of breath and then a sigh "Yeah Tony...I do, have done since I first met him..."  
"Then why didn't you Claim him as Yours?"  
He hears a sad laugh "If I did I would have lost my job...then who'd take care of the Felenicos? James is only interested in the business side...I just couldn't let them down"  
"Well I know it isn't much...but myself and Silver would love for you to come round for dinner tomorrow night, what do you say?"  
"I would like that Tony...right I need to get back to Work...what time?"  
"Er...seven?"  
"Yeah ok. See you then, Bye"  
"Bye" Tony takes one last look at his mobile then returns it to his pocket just as a white Tiger leaps on him "Silver!" he smirks at his precious Mate and rubs the softer fur along his belly enjoying the purr. Suddenly without warning Silver changes from Tiger to man...a naked man...a very aroused naked man  
"Silver?"  
He looks down into the surprised eyes and kisses him "Tony...I seem to have a problem"  
He looks up into the playful blue eyes "Oh...and what seems to be the problem?"  
He smirks "I want my Mate to make love to me...but he seems to be wearing to many clothes. How do yo reckon I should sort this?"  
"Well that does seem a problem" he gives him a thoughtful look "Does he need to be fully unclothed?"  
Silver gives him a thoughtful look back "No...not along as he can still perform and get it up"  
Tony gives him a smack on his rump "I think you'll find he can 'perform' and get it up perfectly. Now to answer your query I'd undo his belt and jeans"  
He quickly unbuckles the silly belt then presses against the bulge enjoying the deep moan "You are right" he unzips his jeans and watches as Tonys erection springs out standing straight and ready "You can get it up" he rises onto his knees and whimpers when Tonys fingers investigate his opening  
"You're already lose from this mornings sessions and the long bath" he feels Tony position himself under him and then he sinks down impaling himself on the hard shaft until he's nestled in Tonys pelvis  
"Jethro...God Jethro"  
Silver smiles and leans down to kiss his Mate  
"Jethro...move, move now!"  
He leans up and begins a slow rocking motion enjoying the feeling of Tony deep inside him. He cries out as the spot deep inside him is touched  
"I take it you like?"  
He frantically nods "Yes Tony...I-I know you said we're Equals...but I...I"  
He holds him still "What Silver?"  
He gets his breath back "I like it when you...you Claim me"  
He gives him a dazzling smile "Wrap your legs around me"  
Silver gives him a questioning look but does as he's told "Ok...now what?"  
He gives him a sly smile and rears up into a sitting position enjoying the yelp of surprise "There we go"  
Silver cautiously removes his legs then gasps in surprise as Tony sinks deeper within "T-Tony...wow"  
He leans forward for a deep kiss then bucks his hips up "Come on lets finish the show"  
Silver laughs and begins to rock himself in a grinding motion on Tonys cock  
He watches his Mates face fill with ecstasy which he can feel in their Bond. He grabs his hips and begins lifting him up on every backward rock and soon Silver continues the rhythm  
"Tony...Please...Now?"  
He feels his orgasm approaching and as soon as he's on the brink he leans forward to whisper "Cum Gunny"  
Silver roars out his climax coating himself and Tony with his cum just as Tony shoots deep within him. He collapses onto the body but tenses as he reconises the shocked voices  
"Oh my Anthony!"  
"Leroy!?"


	50. Embarassment And A Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvers embarrassed at being caught but he still isn't over things yet

Silver looks up from Tonys chest to see his Dad and Duck staring at him. He goes crimson and hides his face in the crook of Tonys neck  
"Er...Leroy...I er I'll wait for you inside and...well here you go" he approaches the embarrassed man and covers him with his jacket "Come on Duck lets get the tea brewing"  
He hears them retreat into the house and groans in embarrassment as Tony laughs at the situation "I can't believe I've been caught having sex by my Dad...I'm fifty years old for crying out loud! I shouldn't be so embarrassed..."  
Tony laughs and strokes his Mates hair "I bet you got caught loads of times" he feels him tense and pulls his head up "Hey...you ok?"  
He looks into the green eyes he loves so much "This...this is the first time I've been caught by my Dad...as Shannon and I only had sex after we got married and we had a house of our own"  
He looks at him in shock "You...you've never been caught before?"  
Silver shakes his head "Nope never...I don't think I've even been naked infront of my Dad let alone caught sitting in another mans lap, naked with his cock up my arse"  
Tony laughs "Well there's a first time for everything"  
He glares at him then a smile crosses his face "Well...at lest I'm not the one wearing a cum soaked shirt" he gets off Tonys lap wincing slightly when he slips out and grins at the stains on his lap "Along with cum stained jeans...so I guess it's not all bad then"  
Tony looks down at himself and grimaces "Yeah...guess we're even" he tugs his shirt off and uses the clean side to wipe off Silvers chest "Ok...well that's the best I can do until we're indoors" he takes the offered hand and gets up tucking himself back inside while leading Silver indoors.  
"Hey Jack...Hey Ducky"  
The two men look up from their seats and grin at him   
"Hey Tony"  
"Hello Anthony"   
He motion to upstairs "I'm just...just gonna get freshen up"  
Ducky smiles at him "Yes Anthony, take your time"  
He gives them both a quick smile and runs up the stairs.  
Silver watches Tony go and shakes his head while getting changed.

Once fully clothed he enters the living room and kneels down in the center of the room wishing Tony will hurry.  
Jack looks at his Son and shakes his head sadly as he spots the slight trembles running through the kneeling mans body "Leroy? You ok?"  
He flinches slightly and gives him a small smile while avoiding eye-contact "Yes"  
Jack looks helplessly at Ducky wishing he knew what to say or do to make things better.  
Duck looks at his old friend and gives him a small smile "Anthony should be down soon and I'm sure Jethro would be more comfortable then, ah I think I hear him now"  
Tony enters the room and his heart brakes at the sight of the tense, trembling body kneeling in the middle of the room. He can't believe the playful, carefree man has changed so quickly back to the trembling, tense man he thought had long gone. He walks into the room "Hey, I'm back" he watches as the trembling stops and looks at Jack with a sad smile "He's getting there"  
Jack returns the sad smile "Yeah?"  
He moves to sit down and watches as Silver hesidently crawls nearer "Yeah Jack, he doesn't freak out as much now...he just gets a bit nervous" Tony smiles and strokes the hair of the man resting his chin on his thigh enjoying the purr "Anyway about earlier..."  
Both men chuckle and Ducky answers "It's ok Anthony, we both knew you two had a physical relationship and we're both happy Jethro seems to be ok with the sexual contact from what we heard"  
"Yeah, next time we hear a roar, we'll announce ourselves before turning up yeah Duck?"  
"Yes I think that's wise"  
Silver buried his face into Tonys thigh with an embarrassed groan  
He looks down and tugs the body into his lap, allowing Silver to hide his face while stroking his hair "Hey Silver, it's ok. Ducky and Jack are fine with it, aren't ya"  
"Of course Jethro"  
"Sure Leroy"  
He looks up from his position on Tonys lap and gives the two men a slight smile "Ok"  
Jack leans forward in his seat "Anyway the reason we came here was to celebrate your Birthday Leroy as we couldn't do it on the day as...well..."  
He gives his Dad a sad smile "L-Louis had me"  
Sadness fills his Dads eyes "Yeah...I missed the last fifteen...then see you again...only for you to be taken away from me again"  
He moves quickly out of Tonys lap and pulls his Dad into a hug "Hey...I'm here now...I'm getting better Dad, I just need some time" he lets out a reassuring purr as his Dad wraps his arms around him.  
He jumps as the front door is suddenly flung open and he quickly releases his Dad to run behind Tony while letting out a terrified yelp of fear.

Tony stands up in a defensive gesture but relaxes and glares at the new visitors "What the FUCK do you think you're doing!?"  
The five new people stare in shock at Tonys outburst  
"Abigail, Caitlyn, Timothy, Ziva and Damon. You should have knocked or at least given us some warning as you all know about how nervous Jethro is at the moment"  
They all look at the floor in shame from the scolding and chorus "Sorry"  
Silver nervously looks up from his hiding place and lets out a fearful yelp when Abby runs at him, enveloping him into a hug  
"Silver! I was sooo worried!! I couldn't wait for Tony to rescue you from that nightmare"  
He whimpers and tries to get out of the hug, however Abby grips him tighter, refusing to let go. He struggles more and in a last attempt changes forms.  
Abby lets out a squawk of shock as the solid body changes into muscle and fur.  
Tony watches in shock as Silver changes forms and the tattered remains of his clothes flutter away from the white Tiger standing before them.  
Silver watches Abby approach him with an arm outstretched intending to stroke him. He moves out of her reach and puffs out his fur threateningly while hissing at her, telling her to back off. He spots her eyes go wide and she takes a step backwards  
"Silver? Are you ok?"  
He answers with a low growl  
Tony moves forwards "Abs...Silver isn't yet comfortable with physical contact..."  
She turns her teary eyes at him"He doesn't like me any more?"  
He pulls her into a quick hug "Don't be silly Abs. He doesn't hate you...it's just...he's been a prisoner for three months, drugged and been raped...it's gonna take time"  
Ziva takes a step forward "Abby Tony's right"  
She wipes her face and gives them a smile "Ok Tony...anyway we brought presents!!!"  
Tony smiles at his team "Ok then. Everyone get settled and help yourself to drinks" he turns to the fluffy Tiger and smirks "Hey, you can change back now...I think they've got the 'no touchy' rule"  
Silver just rolls his eyes and goes to change back...but realises with panic it's not happening. He looks up in fear at Tony who looks back at him in shock  
"Silver...?"  
He gives him a panicked look full of fear as he realises he is stuck!!!


	51. More Visitors And A Wrong Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Bree turn up for Silvers celebration however an argument ensures

"Silver...? Why haven't you changed?"  
He looks up and shakes his head trying to tell Tony he can't.  
Tony looks at him and can't understand why he's refusing to change. "Silver change now!"  
He yelps out in pain as his body tries to follow the Order but he's unable to comply. Silver crumbles to the ground panting through the pain  
"Silver!!" he runs forward and strokes the sweat soaked fur "Why can't you change?...I'm sorry I tried to force you...I thought you were refusing but now I realise that you're stuck" he turns to look at the others in the room "What can I do? I've never heard of a Felenico getting stuck?"  
Jack moves forward and crouches by his Son "Leroy...?"  
Silver lifts his head and rests it against his Dads leg trying to comfort him. He lets out a rusty purr when he feels fingers combing through his fur  
"Don't worry Son, we'll fix this" he looks up at Tony "Right Son?"  
Tony smiles at him then gets up "Abby, Tim check on-line see if there's anything you can find out about Felenicos getting stuck"  
"Yes Tony"  
"Yeah Boss"  
"Kate, Ziva and Damon see if you can get dinner sorted. I'll pay, just sort out what we'll need and get extra as if we don't finish it it'll keep for tomorrow"  
"Sure Tony"  
"Yes Tony"  
"Ok"  
He turns to Ducky "Keep Jack company as I don't think he's handling it well" they both turn to see the elderly man hugging the white Tiger with tears in his eyes  
Ducky places a hand on Tonys shoulder "Don't worry, I'll take care of him" he moves towards his friend"Come now Jackson, Jethro here we'll be alright in time"  
He looks up from holding his Son "Yeah?"  
He gives him a reassuring smile "Of course Jackson. He's got young Anthony looking after him"  
"Yeah Duck..." he smiles at the Tiger and gets up from his crouched position to move onto a chair. He turns to Tony "You'll make Leroy alright, won't ya?"  
Tony smiles and gets out his mobile "Yup and I know who's the right person to call about this" he punches in the number and waits for an answer  
"Mark Southwood"  
"Hey Mark, it's Tony"  
"Oh, hey Tony. Whats up?"  
He sighs as he sits next to Silver "Well...Silvers stuck"  
"...Stuck? How?"  
"Well...he freaked out and changed...and well...I tried to force him back but it didn't work and he is still as a Tiger..."  
"He didn't change back on Command?"  
Tony shakes his head then remembers Mark can't see him "Nope...he just let out a painful yelp then crumbled to the floor..."  
He hears a shocked intake of breath "He's ok though?"  
Tony looks down at the fear filled blue eyes "Yes although he's terrified...can you come round at all?"  
He hears movement then a door closing and another opening "I'll be round in fifteen"  
"You know where we are?"  
He can practically hear the eye roll "Yes Tony, I've updated Silvers microchip in the system to your new address"  
"Ok, ok I was just checking! See ya soon"  
He hears the car door open then close "See you soon"  
Tony shuts the phone and turns to the people gathered around "Mark's coming round to make sure it's nothing serious" he turns as he hears a knock at the door "Well...that wasn't fifteen"  
As he opens the door he looks in shock "Gremlin?"  
Jimmy smiles at him "Sorry we're late but Bree had a last minute job to finish"  
He shakes his head to rid himself of the shock and steps to one side "I guess you're hear for the late Birthday celebration like everyone else?"  
He gives him a big smile and holds up a glitzy bag "Yup and we bring presents"

Silver looks up as he spots Jimmy enter along with an attractive looking lady who he presumes is Bree. He watches as anger fills her face as she spots him crumbled on the floor and turns to his Owner  
"What have you done to him!!"  
Tony holds up his hands "Nothing! Well other than fantastic, mind blowing sex...nothing"  
He practically glows with happiness at the mention of the word 'fantastic' and 'mind blowing' but his good mood vanishes as he watches her make an aggressive step towards his Mate. He forces himself up to all fours and places his body infront of Tony while aiming a warning growl at Bree who's anger disappears and is replaced with confusion  
"Why are you protecting the one who's using you as a sex toy?"  
Jimmy moves beside his wife-to-be "Bree, Tony rescued him from a rapist...and saved his life"  
She turns to look at him in shock "But he's just as bad! He shouldn't force him into anything! Felenicos can't refuse what the person who's Collared them wants!"  
Silver tilts his head back and roars in anger (How dare she compare my Mate to Louis!!) he would have pounced at her if Tony hadn't placed a hand in his ruffled pelt  
"It's ok Silver...Bree's just upset about the way you look at the moment...once you're better you can tell how you feel about me and being a Felenico...ok?"  
He calms down but aims a glare in her direction as he hasn't forgiven the comparing Tony to Louis.

Silver pushes his Owner back onto a chair and then climbs on him  
"Silver!"  
He looks at him then licks his face and lets out a purr as fingers comb through his fur. He watches with narrowed eyes as Jimmy takes Bree over to Abby and Tim.  
Tony looks at the Tiger laying across him and then turns to Jack as he sits beside him "Hey...you ok?"  
Jack strokes through his Sons fur "Getting there...however it was hard hearing about Leroy being raped and before you say anything I want to Thank-You for saving him, Son"  
He looks up and smiles "It's nothing for you to Thank me for...I got him back because I need him...I love him Jack"  
Silver purr increases in volume and he lifts his head to lick Tonys cheek then places it down onto his Dads lap enjoying the hands running through his fur.  
"I'm so happy that Leroys got someone who loves him and will take care of him" he turns to look at Tony "I thought I lost my Son but now have gained two"  
Tony smiles and reaches out to give Jackson an awkward hug "Thanks Jack...it means a lot"  
They part as the door opens and Kate, Ziva and Damon enter carrying bags and boxes  
"We bring food"  
"We got pizza and Chinese"  
Ducky walks out from the kitchen "I hope you have something green and leafy in there aswell"  
Damon and Ziva turn to look at Kate, who huffs at them and turns to Ducky "We got some side salads aswell"  
He smiles "Well then lets start handing out food as I think we are all hungry"  
As soon as Ducky mentions food Abby,Tim, Bree and Jimmy all appear around the table.  
"Hey pass my pizza here! As I can't move due to a lazy Tiger"  
Silver turns his head slightly and grins as he smacks the back of Tonys head with the tip of his tail  
"Hey!" he laughs along with everyone and accepts the box containing his pizza. He rests it on Silvers back and turns to Jack "Want some?"  
Jack smiles and reaches for a slice "Don't mind if I do"  
Silver turns his head at the aroma of pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese and licks his lips  
Tony takes a bite and groans in delight while watching Silvers eyes darken "You want some?"  
He nods his head and licks his lips. He rolls onto his back and whines.  
Jack laughs at the tiger on his lap "I'll take that as a yes"  
Tony looks at him, grabs a slice and while leaning down about to give him it suddenly straightens and takes a hearty bite out of it "Nah I think I'll keep it"  
Silver looks in shock then suddenly jumps off the startled men while grabbing the box and runs off. He hears a shout but continues running with his prize but takes a wrong turn as the front door opens and ends up outside bumping into a startled Mark and ending up with limbs tangled and covered in pizza.


	52. Bath And A Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony washes a messy Silver and Mark checks him out to see whats wrong

If he could go red he'd be crimson all over. He gets up off Mark and gives him an apologetic lick on his hand.  
Mark laughs as Silver gets off him and sits up just as everyone exits the house  
"Mark! I'm so Sorry for Silvers behaviour"  
He shakes his head as he stands "Nah it's ok, however I would appreciate a change of clothes if you be so kind"  
Tony looks him up and down and grimaces "Sure lets get you inside so you can strip out of those pizza covered clothes"  
Silver follows everyone back in, refusing to let go of the tattered box and sneaks under the table.  
Tony watches Silver hide and shakes his head he turns to Mark to ask him to follow him but stops in shock as Mark strips to his boxers "Er..."  
Mark looks up and grins "Hey...do you mind if I put these in the wash?"  
He shakes himself and nods "Yeah, Damon can you show him where it is while I go up to get him some clothes?"  
He watches as Damon shakes himself after getting his look at Marks semi-naked body and grins as he leads him to the washing machine.  
Silver watches the goings on while licking the last tattered pieces of pizza from the box. He suddenly smells someones arousal and peeks out but stops dead at the sight of Mark in his boxers walking past him following Damon out of the room. He realises it's Damons arousal he can Scent and as Mark turns pink at his appraising look he realises it's returned. He decides to help his old friend and so once they return he walks up to Mark and begins purring.

Tony runs upstairs and into the bedroom. Once he has chosen a suitable set of clothes he walks back down and is overcome with jealously as he spots Silver rubbing himself over Mark, licking him while purring.  
Silver turns to his Owner as he feels the unmistakable jealously through the Bond and cocks his head to one side trying to figure out what caused it.  
"Is that for me?"  
Tony gives him a fake smile as he hands over the set of clothes while grabbing Silvers Collar "Yeah, here you go. Help yourself to anything to eat and we'll be back after I quickly wash Silver"  
He's dragged by the Collar upstairs and can feel the possessiveness coming off in waves from his Owner. It's then that he realised Tony was jealous of him rubbing himself against Mark. As they get upstairs he rears back onto his hind legs and places his front paws on Tonys shoulders. He looks into the green eyes and leans in to give him a lick across his lips a Tigers equivalent to a kiss.  
Tony laughs and hugs him "Yeah...I know"   
As he enter the bathroom he points to the bath "In ya go" and starts running the water.   
Silver just looks at him and with a sigh jumps in. As the water level reaches his belly fur Tony switches off the tap and lathers up a cloth.   
He starts purring as Tonys hands run through his pelt and it gets louder as he feels his Mates happiness through the Bond. Once his furs all clean Tony pulls the plug "Right out you go"  
Silver playfully narrows his eyes and leaps out. When he spots Tony coming towards him he smirks and shakes his fur, soaking Tony in the process, while making a break for it. As he runs out of the bathroom and down the stairs he hears a shout of "SILVER!" and footsteps of Tony running after him. He runs through the shocked group of people, purposely knocking Mark onto Damon, and hides behind Jack and Duck.  
Tony runs after his playful Mate and stops at the bottom of the stairs. He spots a crimson Mark ontop of an even deeper crimson Damon and smirks as he notices that they're both very turned on and must have noticed each others arousal. He grins as he spots a wet tail sticking out from behind Jackson and Ducky. He looks up and smiles at the happiness he sees in Jacks eyes "Hey Jack, you know where Silver is?"  
Jack smiles "Nope" he turns to Duck "Do you know where Leroys gone?"  
Ducky smiles at the men "No Anthony, Jack. I don't know where dear Jethro is hiding"  
Tony places a finger to his lips telling everyone to be quiet as he silently approaches the tail. Holding up a towel he pounces on the hiding Tiger, laughing out loud at the shocked yelp "Gotcha!"  
Silver looks out from beneath the towel and licks across Tonys face.  
"Ok Silver...time for you to open your gifts but first let Mark look at ya to make sure it's nothing serious about you being unable to change"

Mark quickly gets off Damon and holds out a hand for him to get up and decides there and then to grab the bull by the horns so to speak by asking "Do you...er"  
Damon smiles "Yes I would like to go for a drink with you"  
Mark smiles "Yeah?"  
"Yes. You wanna go after the celebration?"  
"Yeah, I would like that" he smiles and walks over to a purring Silver "Hey Tony, hey Silver"  
He turns his head and gets off his Owner as Mark gets nearer. He feels his hands checking out his joints and squirms as his belly is touched  
"Hey, I'm just checking you over"  
He nods and allows the touching but flinches and begins to tremble while letting out a fearful whimper as his tail is lifted and his balls are grabbed.  
Tony watches but as he hears the fearful noise he moves closer to stroke Silvers ears and smiles as the trembling stops. He turns to Mark "So...?"  
Mark gets up "He's fine, it's more psychological than physical. As he has gotten over the physical trauma, according to the way Jack and Donald found you, it's the mental trauma he needs to get over"  
Tony turns red at the mention of the embarrassing incident that happened earlier. "So...when will he be able to change back?"  
Mark thinks the question over then answers "He should change back in his sleep as the human side is the more Dominant. Once he's changed it will take a while before he can change to and fro with ease again however Old Silver here is one of a kind and so should be fine"  
Silver turns to Tony and gives him a lick "Ok, ok you may open the presents" he turns to the rest of the people gathered "Who wants to go first?"


	53. Presents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon, Ziva, Kate, Jimmy and Bree are first to give Silver his presents

Damon takes a step forward "If you don't mind I would like too, as I have a hot date to get to" he smirks as he spots Marks blush and hands Tony the silver wrapped parcel.  
Silvers nose twitches and lets out a groan of delight as he smells coffee. He leans forward and takes a corner of the silver paper in his teeth and pulls it, tearing it apart.  
Tony looks inside the tattered remains and grins at Damon "Coffee?"  
Damon smiles back "Yup, Marine Coffee. Extra Strong"  
Silver leaps forward and rubs his head across his thigh, thanking him for his gift and accepts the hand stroking the fur on his head  
"Your Welcome Silver" he turns to wave Mark closer and turns to Tony "Right we're off, see you two at work on Monday?"  
Tony smiles and shakes their hands "Damon see you Monday, Mark...you're always Welcome to visit at anytime but just make sure to ring first as we may be called out on a Case"  
"Sure Tony will do...bye Silver"  
Silver abandons his attempt to get into the coffee and approaches his old friend. He rears back onto his hind legs and places his paws on Marks shoulders while he rubs his head against his  
"Yeah, bye Silver, I'll see you soon" As Silver releases him, he turns to Tony "Take care of him for me"  
Tony pulls a surprised Mark into a quick hug "Yeah, I promise you, I'll take care of him. You can keep the clothes by the way"  
Mark returns the hug then releases him "Thanks". He turns to Damon as he passes him his now clean set "Lets go"  
Damon smiles and takes Marks hand enjoying the way he turns pink at the contact. He turns to look at the others as he stands in the doorway "Bye guys" and with that he closes the door.

Tony turns to the rest of the people "Who's next?"  
Ziva moves forward and hands out a small blue wrapped parcel "Here you go"  
Tony accepts the parcel and rips a corner for Silver to open it "Start here"  
Silver hooks a claw into the tear and rips away the paper to show a small metal object then looks at Tony to ask what it is.  
Tony picks up the object and flicks it open to show the blade of a knife "You got him a knife?"  
"Yes Tony. Rule number Nine 'Never go anywhere without a knife' yes?"  
He nods and shows Silver the stripey decorated blade. He smiles as he watches Silver rub himself against Zivas leg thanking her for her gift  
"You are Welcome Silver"  
He places the blade to one side as Kate approaches with a green wrapped present  
"I...I got him something"  
Tony narrows his eyes slightly but as she squirms under his gaze, he nods and hands over the gift to his Mate.  
Silver pads over from Ziva to check out the new gift. He holds the parcel between his paws and carefully rips it open with his teeth revealing an NCIS cap. He looks up at Kate in confusion  
"You're a member of the team and well...I thought you'd like your own cap"  
He smiles as he realises the hidden message that she is accepting him as a member of the team. Silver approaches her making his intentions clear and gently rubs himself against the tense body, letting out a purr as hesitant fingers stroke through his fur "You're Welcome Silver"  
Tony smiles as Silver accepts the touch from the one member of his team which didn't want him there to begin with. He watches as Jimmy and Bree come closer and hand him the glitzy bag "Here you go Tony"  
"Thanks Gremlin" he turns to Bree and raises an eyebrow  
She looks down then at him "I'm Sorry for my behaviour earlier it's just...well I have been compaining for Felenico rights and when I saw him in pain I...well I misjudged you"  
Tony accepts the apology by giving her a smile "It's ok" he turns to Silver "Hey! Next one"  
He leaves Kate and trots back to his Owner to see whats next. He watches as Tony tips the bag upside down and three objects fall out. One is a plush white tiger which he picks up in his jaws and places it next to himself. The second item is a grooming set which he ignores (as it brings back nasty memories of the grooming session at the facility). And the last item is book about Felenicos. He gets up, picking up his tiger, and walks over to rub himself against Bree and Jimmy.  
Jimmy reaches out to stroke the muscular back while Bree strokes his head "You're Welcome Silver"  
"I'm Sorry for my behaviour earlier...I now realise that you love him as he loves you"  
He rears back to place one paw on Brees shoulder and the other on Jimmys. He looks into their faces, while keeping hold of his tiger, then rubs his head against theirs letting them know that all is forgiven.


	54. More Presents!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Abby, Ducky and Jack give Silver his presents. However a shock is in store for everyone

He gets down to return to Tony as Tim and Abby approaches holding a parcel each. He takes Abbys black with silver bats wrapped parcel in his jaws and jumps while dropping as it makes an odd noise  
"You haven't!?"  
Abby smiles and hugs him while Tim laughs "Let him open it Tony to find out!"  
He pushes it towards his Mate and picks up his plush tiger while moving closer. Tony opens a corner and lets Silver open the rest to reveal a black and white striped hippo wearing a blue studded collar (Just like my new one)  
"Abby! What does Silver want a farting hippo for?"  
She just smiles and launches herself at a stunned Tiger, enveloping him into a hug "Everyone should have a Bert!"  
He looks over to Tony who shrugs his shoulders, he shakes his head and rubs his face against Abbys thanking her for her unusual gift. He then moves out of her hug to approach Tim to take the gold wrapped parcel and hands it to Tony as he picks up his tiger and hippo.  
Tony shakes his head as he watches his Mate with the new toys and rips a corner for him to open it. As Silver rips it open he looks up in shock at Tim  
"Well...you're a member of the team and so will be able to carry a weapon"  
He looks down at the shoulder holster and gun belt. He leaps up and rubs himself against a startled Tim   
"Y-your Welcome S-Silver" he hesidently holds out his hand and gently strokes the soft furred ears.   
He welcomes the touch and rears back onto his hind legs and hugs the hesitant man  
"Silver, let Probie go!"  
He turns to his Mate and waves his tail at him while he rubs his head against Tims.  
Tony just laughs at Tims face and turns to Ducky and Jack "I think he's enjoying himself"  
"Yes Anthony I would say that aswell. Jethro dear would you like to open the gift I have for you?"  
Silver turns away from Tim and trots over to Duck. He sits infront of him as Ducky places a red wrapped gift on the floor beside him and rips a corner to make it easier to open. Silver grabs the corner in his teeth and holds the gift with his paws as he opens it to reveal a bottle of very expensive Bourbon  
"I presume you still enjoy the fine taste of American Whiskey?"  
He turns and gently rubs himself against his old friend while purring  
"Ah, I shall take that as a yes then?"  
He rears back and licks Duckys cheek.  
Duck just laughs and gives his friend a hug "I'm glad you're back, my friend"  
Tony just smiles and turns to Jack "Hey Jack, you ok?"  
Jack turns to his new Son "Yeah Son, I'm ok" he reaches for a bag he brought with him and hands it to Tony "Here's my gift for Leroy"  
Silver turns to his Dad as he hears him speak. He walks over and rubs himself against his Dad making him sit down on the sofa behind him then jumps onto the seat next to him  
"Hey Leroy"  
Silver smiles at his Dad and rubs his cheek with his face while letting out a purr. Tony places the smaller gift on Jacks lap letting him do the honours and takes the seat on the opposite side so Jacks in the middle and the team watches from behind as Silver opens his gift.  
As the brown paper is torn away Silvers eyes fill with tears as he looks down at the gift, as he believed he'd never see their faces again.  
Tony turns to look at the object which has brought his Mate to tears, he turns to Jack "May I?"  
Jack smiles and hands over a wooden frame  
Tony looks at the photo in the center. It's an old photo of a man in Marine uniform hugging a woman and child. He looks closer and realises it's Silver, he turns to look at the tearful Tiger "This is you? You and Shannon with...with Kelly"  
Silver nods his head as tears run down his face. He drops his head into his Dads lap and lets him explain.  
Jack strokes through his Sons fur and turns to Tony "It was taken a week before Leroy 'died'. He just returned from his tour in Kuwait and Shannon got him and Kelly to pose for a photo before sending it to me"  
He takes a good look at the photo comparing it to the Silver he knows now. Other than the dark hair being silver there isn't much difference...well except he wouldn't have had a tail, markings or a Scruff...it's like he hasn't aged at all. However he wouldn't change his Mate for anything. He gets up and places the photo on the side underneath the big TV, taking pride of place and turns to Silver "What do you think?"  
Silver gets up from his position on the sofa and approaches his Mate to rub himself against him thankful that Tony accepts his past life.  
Tony accepts the thanks and leads Silver back to the sofa picking up the tiger toy along with the hippo on the way. He sits next to Jack and pulls Silver onto his lap while turning to the tearful man  
"Thank-You for the the gift from me and Jethro"  
Jack smiles and is happy that Tony has accepted Silvers past. He picks up the last gift and tears a corner for his Son to open "Here you go Leroy"  
Silver reaches forward to grab the paper by his teeth but stops as a familiar scent from his past envelopes him and he lets out a happy purr as he rips the paper open revealing a wooden box. He looks up at his Dad and licks his cheek while rubbing himself against him feeling more happy than he has felt in a long time.  
He shocks everyone and himself as he suddenly changes from Tiger to man!


	55. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver thinks about his life.
> 
> This is the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has taken time to read my story and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have writing it :)

Silver looks around in shock at everyone staring at him "I'm back?...How?" he suddenly realises he's naked, however not just naked but aroused! He quickly grabs the striped hippo and covers himself while burning crimson.  
Tony's the first to recover from his shock of having a Tiger on his lap to suddenly having a naked man instead. He tugs Silver around so their chest are together covering his Mates arousal from the others "Well Jack, I don't know what's in the box but it made Jethro snap out of his Tiger form!"  
Jack laughs and opens the box showing everyone the hand tools inside "They're wood-working tools, I taught Leroy when he was little to work with wood by hand" a smile spreads across his face at the memory.  
Silver places a hand on his Dads shoulder and tugs him into an awkward hug "Thanks Dad"  
"You are Welcome Leroy"  
Tony turns to Ducky "Could you pop upstairs to get Silver a pair of trousers?"  
Ducky smiles "Of course Anthony" and with that he mounts the stairs.  
Abby suddenly shrieks and makes Silver jump earning a fierce glare from Tony who growls "What!?"  
She goes pink "Sorry about that but we have a match with the Nuns" and at that Tim, Ziva and Kate all look at the clock and groan. Abby looks at the rest of the group then turns to the men sitting on the sofa "Sorry Tony but we have to go"  
Jimmy and Bree both stand aswell "We'd better be off too"  
Tony waves a hand "It's all right, see you lot on Monday O-Eight-Hundred on the dot"  
"Yes Boss"  
"Sure Boss"  
"Ok Boss"  
As the team approaches the door Abby turns and tugs Silver into a hug "Bye Tony! Bye Silver" then releases him to run to the door and waves as she closes it after everyone.  
"Well...that Abby is definatley something ain't she?"  
Tony laughs "Yeah Jack, she is" he looks up as Ducky walks into the room holding up Silvers denim shorts "Thanks Ducky"  
Silver gets off Tony and takes the shorts with a "Thanks" and gets dressed.

They spend the rest of the night chatting about old memories. Ducky decides it's time to go when he spots Jethro trying to hold back a third yawn this hour. He stands and places a hand on Jacks shoulder "I think it's time to make our leave"  
Jack looks up in confusion but when he notices his Sons eyes drooping he nods "Yeah Duck" he stands and pulls Tony and Silver into a hug "Bye Boys"  
Tony smiles and returns the hug while taking some of Silvers weight when he notices him sway slightly "Bye Jack, Bye Ducky"  
Jack smiles as he hears his Son purr and releases him into Tonys capable hands while walking over to Duck. He turns and waves while closing the door.  
Tony just smiles and places Silver into the chair while he locks up and tidys up all the torn wrapping paper. He places the coffee in the kitchen cubboard with his hazelnut flavoured one and places the Bourbon with his Bacardi. He picks up the gun holders to place with his own and chucks the grooming set into an odd cubboard to deal with later as he spotted the look Silver gave it and knows that it reminds him of unpleasant times. As he picks up the book and places it on the shelf he trips on the box Jack gave Silver. He picks it up and smiles when he notices a carved 'LJG' in the top left corner, he takes the box into the basement deciding that it can be Silvers wood-working domain.

As he goes up the stairs back into the living room he stops as he hears a noise. He quietly peeks through the door and spots Silver on the sofa with the plush tiger and striped hippo looking at the knife and cap. As he enters the room he notices Silver smiling to himself "What?"  
Silver jumps as he hears his Mate "I was just thinking...I have a Home and Family now"  
Tony smiles and takes the seat next to him taking the blade away and placing it on the table. He then takes the cap and places it onto Silvers head "You happy?"  
Silver smiles and leans into Tony "I have waited fifteen years to be happy again...I have a family with you, I have friends and I have made up with my Dad" he turns to look Tony in the eyes and takes off the cap while leaning forward to brush his lips against his "Thank-You for Collaring me and accepting me as your Mate"  
Tony smiles at him "Thank-You for accepting me as...well I'm male for one thing-"  
He places a finger on his lips stopping the rest "Tony, I couldn't have wished for a better person" he leans in and snuggles into the muscular chest "You have accepted my Past and still want me. I love you Tony"  
He pets the head on his chest "I love you too Jethro"  
As he falls asleep he smiles at the fact he has a new life but still has his old one aswell, both the Past and the Present has been accepted and cherished. He purrs his way into sleep surround by the feelings of love, warmth and safety.


End file.
